Fogo & Gasolina
by garotadeontem
Summary: João Lucas, mais do que amar as noites, amava todas as mulheres que encontrava. Adorava a loucura, o prazer e, sobretudo, o poder. Filho caçula de José Alfredo de Medeiros, o Comendador, dono do maior Império de joias do país, ele podia ter qualquer mulher (ou pessoa) aos seus pés. Só quer gastar cada tostão e administrar o dinheiro do seu próprio jeito, com sua maneira própria e s


**Parte I – Cap. 01: Êxtase **

João Lucas estava mais uma madrugada fora de casa, já era mais de meia noite quando tinha conseguido fugir dos olhares super protetores de sua mãe. Ele já estava mais do que acostumado com a vida noturna, só saia quando o sol se punha. Mal se lembrava de como eram as tardes em Copacabana.

Mais do que amar as noites, amava todas as mulheres que encontrava. Adorava a loucura, o prazer e, sobretudo, o poder. Filho caçula de José Alfredo de Medeiros, o Comendador, dono do maior Império de joias do país, ele podia ter qualquer mulher (ou pessoa) aos seus pés. Apenas pelo status _quo_ que o seu nome gera.

João Lucas não quer aprender a administrar uma empresa, só quer saber do dinheiro na sua conta no fim do mês. Só quer gastar cada tostão e administrar o dinheiro do seu próprio jeito, com sua maneira própria e seus negócios ilícitos. Ilícitos, mas somente seus. Onde ninguém da sua família poderia meter o bedelho, muito menos, imaginar no que ele estava metendo.

A noite o convidava como se ele fosse uma coruja, um morcego, um ser que habita na escuridão, e que desfrutava de cada minuto como se fosse o último. No fundo, rezava para que fosse mesmo. Aquela vida medíocre já tinha prazo de validade.

Mais cedo, por volta das 21h daquele sábado, Maria Eduarda se arrumava pra sair, Beatriz, sua amiga, tinha a convidado para um rolê na zona sul, em Copacabana. Ela jamais iria recusar um convite de Bia, seus encontros eram sempre loucos, mas memoráveis. Du mora com a mãe na Lapa, zona central do Rio de Janeiro, junto com o seu padrasto detestável e seus três meio-irmãos.

Ela vivia mais nas ruas da cidade do que na própria casa, era um lugar que ela detestava frequentar pela simples presença de Carlos, seu padrasto. Carlos era um típico homem folgado que vivia as custas da mulher, ao chegar do trabalho se jogava no sofá, abria uma cerveja e assistia televisão. Pouco se importava com o resto a sua volta. Apenas uma coisa parecia chamar a atenção do homem, sua enteada de cabelos vermelhos. Du se sentia enojada com os seus olhares furtivos e suas palavras quando estava bêbado. Sentia pena apenas dos meninos que tinham como um exemplo um merda de pai.

Por falar nisso, Eduarda amava os irmãos, e talvez, pela convivência com eles tinha um jeito nada delicado de ser. De personalidade forte, ela já tinha todas as gírias em seu dicionário e tinha adotado um jeito moleque de agir. A única coisa feminina que a atraia era a maquiagem, seus olhos eram sempre marcados por um delineador forte e tinha perdido a virgindade dos cabelos castanhos aos 15 anos quando adquiriu os fios vermelho-fogo.

Hoje, com 18 anos, Eduarda tinha acabado de terminar o colégio e trabalhava em um Shopping Center da zona sul como vendedora em uma loja de roupas para tirar uns trocos e deixar de depender da sua mãe, que era a mulher mais dependente que conhecia. Sorte que hoje era sua folga.

Depois de pegar a condução até Copa, encontrou Beatriz na orla, já cercada de rapazes que a comiam com os olhos. Bia sempre fora atraente, loira falsificada, trabalhava com o entretenimento e o prazer alheio. Apesar de nunca admitir que é uma garota de programa, e sim dizer que é "acompanhante da noite de homens e mulheres em busca de diversão".

Elas tinham se conhecido ainda na escola. Por causa das dificuldades, depois de perder sua mãe, Beatriz entrou nesse mundo. Ela sempre fora uma bela garota, com o corpo mais desenvolvido do que os das outras. Sempre chamava atenção. No começo fazia pontos na zona sul, mas logo um cafetão a encontrou e a partir daí, Bia vivia em um apartamento de luxo com tudo pago desde que fizesse o seu trabalho direitinho. Afinal, no Rio de Janeiro, assim como em todo lugar do Brasil, sempre tinha um aproveitador. Ela não se importava mais, diz que é feliz dessa forma, então Du a respeita. Ela é o mais próximo de uma melhor amiga que ela já teve.

_ Fala, Du! – Bia deixou os rapazes falando para ir de encontro a amiga, a abraçando forte. Du ouviu os rapazes mexendo com as duas. – Ah, calem a boca! – ela gritou de volta. E ao se virar para a ruiva perguntou: _ Como você tá? Quanto tempo, curupira!

_ Ah, fala sério, Bia. – Du riu. – Ainda esse apelido? Eu tô bem, pô. E tu?

_ Eu to_ ótima_! – ela disse dando ênfase na frase ao chacoalhar os cabelos. – Aquele nojento ainda anda te enchendo muito saco?

_ Cara, nem me fala. O negócio tá estreito, mas tu sabe que eu sei levar bem essa coisa toda.

_ Claro que sabe, Du.

_ Pô, mas eu não vim até aqui pra ficar falando dessas coisas, não. Pra onde tu vai me levar?

_ Eu preciso fazer um trampo em uma boate nova aqui em Copa, queria que tu fosse comigo, e depois vamos pra balada mais próxima com o dinheiro que eu conseguir.

Du já estava acostumada de ir nessas _boates_, Bia fazia seu trabalho como_ Marcela_, seu nome de stripper e as duas iam embora com a bolsa cheia da grana. Parte da bufunfa ia para o chefe e outra parte para ela.

_ Claro. Teu segurança não vai hoje, não?

_ Hoje não. TÁXI! – Bia esticava o braço para chamar a atenção de algum veículo.

Quando o táxi parou, as duas entraram e foram de encontro à nova boatee. Ao chegar Du ficou impressionada com a fachada que nada parecia com uma boate de strippers, e sim com uma balada comum. Quem não conhecesse poderia mesmo confundir a _Magnum_ com uma festa dançante.

_ Fiquei sabendo que tá rolando uma boa grana aí, tá ligada? – Bia comentou com Du. – Coisa nova, gente nova na parada, acho que é um novo empresário. O chefe me indicou e aceitaram.

Du assentiu e acompanhou a amiga até a entrada de funcionários.

Ainda era cedo, lá dentro só tinham os funcionários da boate, garçons, barmans, seguranças bem armados e algumas moças se aqueciam no pole dance. Só abriria depois da meia noite. Du se sentou em uma mesa vazia enquanto a amiga ia ao camarim se trocar. A luz fraca lhe dava a sensação de que era um lugar aconchegante e ao mesmo tempo, quente.

Du se aproximou do bar quando os homens começaram a chegar e tentou passar despercebida. Em poucos minutos o local estava lotado de testosterona, uma barwoman simpática percebeu o seu desconforto e tentava distraí-la cada vez que se aproximava do balcão para buscar um drinque para os clientes.

Quando os shows começaram, ela só pedia em silêncio para que Bia ou, melhor dizendo, _Marcela_ se apresentasse logo. Mas parecia que aquele pedido não ia se realizar. Ao passar da noite, homens bêbados e até mesmo drogados se aproximavam do balcão tentando chamar atenção da ruiva. Ela tentava os ignorar o máximo possível e sentia o rosto queimar a cada investida daqueles babacas.

Eduarda estava sempre pronta, carregava consigo na bolsa um spray de pimenta. Desde cedo tinha aprendido a se defender e se fosse preciso colocaria suas habilidades em prática.

João Lucas estava sentado em uma das mesas do camarote da boate, observava do andar acima as mesas do local. Mal tinha chegado e sua mesa já estava repleta das bebidas mais deliciosas, caras e importadas. Uma morena vestida somente com um top e uma microssaia estava sentada ao seu lado direito, e uma loira também com pouca roupa lhe massageava os ombros. Mas, nada parecia relaxa-lo.

Ele ainda se lembrava de quando resolveu sair e deu de cara com o seu pai na sala, o esperando. Como de praxe, discutiram feio. E com a discussão vieram as ameaças de deixa-lo na miséria, caso não abandonasse _"essa vida". _ Mas, que vida?

Mal sabia o pai que João Lucas era um peixe grande da vida noturna carioca. Tinha investido dinheiro na _Magnum_ e hoje era um dos VIP's recebido feito um rei pelo dono da casa, Lobão. Lobão além de "empresário da noite" também era "empresário da loucura" ou alucinação, como preferirem.

Aos 19 anos, Lucas jamais iria admitir que é um usuário de drogas, ele era um apreciador das coisas boas que as drogas ofereciam. Principalmente daquela sensação de estar fora de si, de ser feliz sem motivo. Aquela depressão após aquele êxtase pouco importava pra ele. A alucinação da felicidade era mais poderosa.

Ele bebia um copo de whisky, o efeito do _ecstasy_ estava começando a fazer efeito, foi quando ele reparou no bar da boate. Ele não sabia se era alucinação ou real, mas algo vermelho se movia sob a luz baixa, ao tentar prestar atenção outra coisa o fazia se distrair. As mulheres lhe falando obscenidades nos ouvidos lhe faziam rir alto, tudo estava feliz, tudo estava envolto em uma bolha de animação.

Lucas resolveu descer até o bar, perseguiu aquela bola vermelha até encontra-la envolta por homens famintos. Era uma mulher. Uma menina de cabelos vermelhos. Ele percebia que ela estava desconfortável com aqueles babacas sobrevoando ao seu redor feito urubus. Ela não chamava atenção por suas roupas largadas ou seu jeito desleixado. Deve ser a cor do cabelo, ele pensou.

A pele da menina era a mais branca que ele já vira em toda vida, quase brilhava, parecia uma porcelana. Seus olhos fortemente delineados demonstravam medo quando um homem grande lhe pegou pelo braço. Os seguranças da boate se aproximaram, mas Lucas chegou primeiro.

_Solta ela! – ele gritou, chamando a atenção do homem que estava totalmente bêbado.

Ele não soube de onde veio tanta coragem, talvez aquela adrenalina fosse efeito da droga também.

Eduarda olhava assustava para o rapaz que se aproximou, ainda tentava soltar seu braço da mão grande do homem. Os dois começaram a discutir, mas ela não conseguiu se concentrar nas palavras. O homem a soltou com força a fazendo cair sentada no chão. Só conseguiu vê-lo avançando contra o rapaz claramente alterado.

**Parte I – Cap. 2: Imã**

Ela pegou o spray na bolsa, os seguranças tentavam separar os dois. O mais novo disparava palavrões para o mais velho. Du só conseguiu reagiu quando o maior se soltou dos seguranças e atingiu um soco no rosto do outro. Ela mirou o spray para os olhos do cara o fazendo gritar. Ela se virou para o rapaz que era sustentado por dois homens, sua sobrancelha sangrava consideravelmente. O homem atacado por ela foi afastado dali.

_ Tu tá bem? – ela segurou o rosto do rapaz e encontrou seu olhar perdido.

Ela conhecia muito bem aquele olhar, ele estava drogado.

_ Du! DU! – Beatriz apareceu atrás dela, empurrando todos a sua frente e alcançando a amiga. – Tu tá bem!? Tu tá bem!?

_ Eu tô bem. – só agora que ela percebia que tremia.

_ Porra, Marcos, eu falei pra você ficar de olho nela. Caralho! – ela começou a xingar o barman atrás do balcão.

_ Bia, tá tudo... Bem. – Du disse após respirar fundo. – Tu vai fazer o teu show e vou sair fora daqui.

_ Mas tá tarde, tu vai pra onde?

Du olhou para o rapaz que ainda estava pendurado nos braços dos seguranças e não dizia coisa com coisa.

_ Eu vou cuidar desse encrenqueiro aqui. Foi ele que me ajudou. – ela disse quando a amiga a olhou confusa. – Devo isso.

_ Mas você nem conhece esse cara!

_ Não, pô. Mas vou ajudar. Vá lá fazer o teu show. Fica tranquila.

Os homens começaram a levar João Lucas, depois de guardar o spray, ela os seguiu.

_ Ele é camarada do _homem_. – um deles falou. – A gente não pode botar ele pra correr.

_ Ele não pode ficar aqui também, porra! Olha a bagunça que ele fez!

_ Pra onde vocês estão levando ele? – ela perguntou aos homens.

_ Moça, é melhor _cê_ ficar de fora disso. Ele é bem crescidinho, sabe onde se meteu.

_ Não, pô. Deixa ele comigo, eu ajudo.

Os homens levaram Lucas, que apagou no meio do caminho, até a saída da boate onde estava o seu carro. Conferiram seus bolsos para ver se ele estava com a carteira e as chaves. Du mal sabia dirigir um carro comum, imagina um carro automático e de última geração como aquele. Ela pediu ajuda para coloca-lo no banco do carona e entrou no banco do motorista. Travou as portas e ficou ali.

Como o carro estava parado na frente da boate, os seguranças da entrada observavam o veículo. Du jamais iria sequestrar alguém. Mas pelo porte do carro, o frangote era gente importante e merecia toda aquela atenção. O carro era lacrado de insulfilm, duvidava que alguém conseguisse ver se tinha alguém lá dentro.

Ela observou o corte que jorrava sangue pelo rosto dele, tirou a camisa xadrez que vestia sobre uma camiseta do Aerosmith, sua banda preferida, e começou a limpar o líquido vermelho. Passava com delicadeza para não acorda-lo.

Só depois de ter limpado todo aquele sangue que pode ver com ele era bonito. Seu rosto bem definido e seus lábios cheios e convidativos. Ele era o seu tipo.

Apesar de muita gente achar que Du é lésbica por causa de seus trejeitos, ela sempre soube que era amarradona em um homem. Mas não qualquer um, ela tinha um jeito só dela de se sentir atraída e agora ela se sentia como imã perto de seu salvador.

Já era quatro horas da manhã quando ele começou a balbuciar coisas sem sentido. Ela que estava dormindo acabou acordando com a voz dele.

_ Não, pai, eu não... – ele dizia.

Ás vezes ele também chamava pela mãe, mas a maior parte ela não entendia.

O sol apontava no horizonte quando Bia saiu da boate, após ser indicada pelos homens da entrada, ela veio até o carro. Du desceu e a amiga a abraçou de novo.

_ Me desculpa por ter te metido nessa. Porra, eu devia saber que ia dar merda.

_ Pô, nada a ver, eu já vim contigo nesses lugares. É que tive a sorte dessa boate ter mais babacas por metro quadrado.

Apesar da pouca idade, Maria Eduarda era uma pessoa extremamente ansiosa e estressada. Quando Bia lhe ofereceu um cigarro, ela nem pensou duas vezes em aceitar. Entre um trago e outro contou o que houve para amiga.

_ E agora, você vai ficar aí esperando o playboyzinho _salvador da pátria_ acordar?

_ Ele tava chapadão, Bi, tu tinha que ver. Eu tava até com dó. – ela expeliu outro trago do cigarro. – Eu preciso ver se ele tá bem, vai que deu algo na cabeça do cara.

_ Se tiver faltando alguns neurônios a culpa não é sua, tu tá ligada.

Du acabou rindo da confirmação da amiga.

_ Eu consegui o dinheiro, não pensei que ia sair tão tarde. Mas, eles gostaram do meu show e pediram pra repetir. Acho que eu conquistei geral aí.

_ Quem tu não conquista, hein? Me diz.

_ Brad Pitt.

_ Eca, ele é horrível.

_ Falou, logo tu que gosta desses caras velhos e ridículos. – ela apontou pra camiseta da menina.

_ Não fala assim dos reis do universo.

O que Du mais gostava em Bia era o jeito de fingir esquecer a situação das duas, principalmente a dela. Ela acabou de sair de um show de strip em uma boate, mas parecia que acabou de sair de um churrasco na casa dos amigos. Ela tentava demonstrar que aquilo era natural pra ela e consequentemente, Eduarda aceitava e estava acostumada a acompanha-la quando precisava.

_ Eu vou lá entregar esse dinheiro pro _chefe_, tu quer carona? Eu pago o táxi.

_ Não, logo os ônibus começam a rodar. Vou esperar esse maricas acordar e tomo meu rumo.

Beatriz foi para o ponto de táxi mais próximo e Du voltou para dentro do carro, preocupada com o cara que não acordava nem sobre decreto.

_ Vamo, cara. Acorda aí, eu tenho que vazar daqui... – ela falava mais pra si mesma do que para ele.

Lucas acordava quando sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça e acabou gemendo de dor. A mão foi parar exatamente no lugar da pancada que tomara.

_ Puta que... – ele abriu os olhos.

Sabia que estava dentro do seu carro, mas não fora um acidente. Ele se lembrava vagamente do momento que tomou um soco próximo do olho. Aquele maldito.

_ Finalmente!

Ele ouviu uma voz feminina e quase morreu de susto, dando um pulo no banco e encarando a moça que sentava ao seu lado no banco do motorista. Aquela luz vermelha que tinha perseguido e por ela tinha tomado aquela porrada. O que ele tinha na cabeça?

_ Quem é você? – ele perguntou.

_ Pera lá. – ela riu do susto dele. – Eu só vim pra te ajudar. Tu tá bem? Lembra do teu nome? Da sua família?

João Lucas apenas indicou que sim, ainda estava impressionado com a presença dela. Será que eles tinham transado? Não seria a primeira vez que uma mulher aparecia em seu carro. Mas ele tinha certeza que não. Com o efeito da droga e com pancada, com certeza tinha ficado apagado a noite toda.

_ Beleza, então. – a ruiva pegou uma camisa cheia de sangue que estava no painel do carro e já estava abrindo a porta.

Du sentiu os dedos dele lhe tocarem o braço e o segurar. Ela o olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez mesmo com parte da região inchada, ela conseguia ver sua íris. Castanha.

_ Qual é o teu nome?

_ Du.

_ Só Du?

Eduarda estava fascinada pelo jeito como os lábios dele se moviam e antes que ele percebesse puxou o seu braço com certa rispidez.

_ Pra você, é.

Dessa vez conseguiu abrir a porta do carro e saiu, a fechando na cara perplexa de Lucas. Ele abriu o vidro do motorista, ela já estava atravessando a rua.

_ Não quer saber o meu nome? – ele gritou.

_ Não!

Ela respondeu e sumiu após virar a esquina da rua.

**Parte I – Cap. 3: Conhecidos**

Du pegou o primeiro ônibus do dia para a Lapa e quando chegou em casa todos ainda dormiam. Ela entrou no quarto que compartilhava com os irmãos e tentava fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Se deitou na parte de baixo do beliche que ocupava, tirou o coturno e fechou os olhos na esperança de conseguir dormir pelo menos um pouco antes de ir trabalhar. Mesmo sendo domingo, sua folga era de seis dias pra um.

Não conseguia se aquietar o suficiente para dormir, só conseguia pensar no que tinha acontecido naquela noite e no cara que tinha conhecido. O jeito como ela o impressionara. Ninguém tinha mexido com ela assim. Ela ainda podia sentir os seus dedos segurando o seu braço.

Du nunca tinha tido um namorado sério, apenas ficantes. No trabalho, tinha um peguete quase fixo, mas ela nunca tinha sentido nada de mais por nenhum cara. Em relação ao amor, ela era cética. Não acreditava que existisse um amor de filmes ou de novelas que sua mãe assistia. Ela nunca teve exemplos reais de que o amor realmente existe.

Pelo o que ela sabia, sua mãe morava na favela Santa Marta quando conheceu seu pai. Ele era um dos comparsas de um traficante de renome da região. A adolescente Eliane, sua mãe, via nele um jeito de melhorar de vida. Assim como muitas outras que pensaram o mesmo. Quando Lili, como era conhecida, apareceu grávida, seu pai a escorraçou feito um cão de rua.

Em conversas escutadas atrás da porta, Eduarda soube que sua mãe nunca a quis de verdade. Ela era um pretexto para tentar segurar um babaca metido a traficante de morro. Lili queria ser **a **mulher dele, a única, e pensou que uma gravidez iria prendê-lo a ela. Depois do fora que tinha tomado, ela foi ameaçada caso não fizesse um aborto. Ela bem que tentou, mas os avós de Du a impediram.

Foi então que a mãe de Eliane a mandou morar com uma irmã na Lapa. Maria Eduarda nasceu e foi praticamente criada pela tia de sua mãe. Enquanto a mãe ia para os bailes, bares e festas.

A menina cresceu e quando completou 8 anos, foi morar com a mãe e seu marido, Carlos, outro babaca que quando abusava da bebida ou das drogas batia na mulher. Eduarda tentava entender até hoje aquela relação, mas desistiu. Com ele, a mãe teve quatro meninos e vivia uma relação de dependência e violência. Uma vez, Eduarda tentou defender a mãe dos tapas que tomava, mas foi em vão. No outro dia, tudo prosseguia como era antes.

Então, por que ela acreditaria que o amor existia de verdade?

Quando ela finalmente tinha conseguido pegar no sono, o despertador do seu velho celular tocou. Tomou um banho, se vestiu e maquiou. Quando saiu, os irmãos brincavam na sala, ela deu um beijo em cada um. Passou na cozinha para buscar um pedaço de pão ou qualquer coisa que forrasse o estômago. Carlos estava na mesa, enquanto Eliane estava no fogão.

_ Olha quem apareceu... – a mãe comentou.

_ Oi, Eliane.

Du nunca a chamou de mãe, só tinha chamado assim aquela que a tinha criado e já tinha falecido. Que Deus a tenha.

Ela foi até o armário e pegou um pedaço de pão.

_ Sabia, Eliane, que sua filha chegou junto com as galinhas hoje?

Du que estava de costas para a mesa revirou os olhos.

_ Eu já sou bem crescidinha. – ela disse.

_ Enquanto você morar aqui e comer a comida dessa casa, deve explicações.

_ Não pra você.

Du escondeu o pedaço que pegou no bolso e saiu ainda ouvindo Carlos reclamar.

Colocou os fones de ouvido e seguiu para a zona sul, petiscando o pão pelo caminho. Chegou lá e se trocou, mais um dia pra ser simpática e sorridente como nunca com cada cliente que entrar naquela loja.

Apesar da ressaca tremenda, João Lucas conseguiu ir pra casa, tomou um banho e tentava fazer um curativo no corte quando seu celular tocou. Seu quarto, que era uma das imensas suítes do apartamento duplex do Comendador. Ele saiu de toalha e pegou o celular que estava jogado na cama.

_ E aí, tu conseguiu? – ele atendeu. – Eu sabia que tu ia conseguir! Aqui em Copa mesmo? Tranquilo, tranquilo. Mais tarde, passo lá.

João Lucas voltou para o banheiro e se encarou no espelho. Aquele corte seria razão para uma _encheção de saco_ sem fim. Principalmente quando o imperador e imperatriz reparassem. Ele colou um curativo por cima do corte seco.

A cama lhe parecia tão convidativa que ele só trancou a porta antes de se jogar por cima dela ainda vestindo apenas a toalha. A cabeça ainda doía, mas logo o remédio que tomou iria fazer efeito.

João Lucas acabou adormecendo sonhando com luzes vermelhas.

Fazia pouco tempo que tinha voltado do almoço quando Du ouviu o burburinho começar. Ela ajudava uma das colegas a pegar modelos de roupa para uma cliente, quando Renato, o seu amigo gay veio quase saltitando na direção das duas quando a mulher se vestia no provador.

_ Vocês não sabem quem tá aí! – ele murmurou para as duas.

_ Quem? – a outra perguntou.

_ João Lucas, filho do Comendador, do império de joias.

_ Quem? – Du perguntou.

_ Ai meu Deus, sério!? – a moça respondeu animada.

_ Fala sério, Du! Que mundo você vive, menina? – Renato cruzou os braços a olhando com descrença.

_ Ah, eu...

Du foi interrompida quando o seu gerente lhe chamou. Ela sentiu um frio na barriga. Provavelmente tinha feito algo errado e seria mandada embora. Ela se aproximou do homem.

_ Tem um cliente que quer ser atendido por você.

Ela estranhou, afinal, fazia pouco tempo que trabalhava ali para ter algum cliente fixo, ou alguém que quisesse ser atendido por ela preferencialmente. Ela o seguiu e quando chegou ao hall da loja quase saiu correndo.

O mesmo cara que tinha velado o sono naquela madrugada estava ali, ele conversava com algumas vendedoras. No entanto, parou ao vê-la ali.

_ Du, por favor, tente atende-lo da melhor forma possível. – o gerente sussurrou pra ela quando Lucas vinha em sua direção.

As mãos no bolso da calça, jaqueta de couro legítima, tênis caro, o corte na testa com um curativo e um sorriso de lado. Du sentiu o rosto queimar porque todos na loja a observavam.

_ Du, né? – ele se aproximou dela.

_ Isso. – ela sentia a garganta seca.

Mais cedo o tinha tratado com má criação e agora, ele estava ali. João Lucas, filho de um dos maiores empresários do país e um dos homens mais ricos do mundo.

_ João Lucas. – ele ofereceu a mão com um sorriso, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela.

_ Prazer. – ela não sorriu, mal conseguia falar.

Ao pegar na mão dele sentiu um arrepio na nuca, mas o ignorou. Tão logo quanto encostou em sua mão, a soltou.

_ Ah, que é isso? Agora vai me tratar com cerimônia?

_ O que o _senhor_ gostaria de ver na loja?

_ Eu só queria _agradecer _pela ajuda mais cedo.

Du sabia que ele estava lhe jogando uma indireta e acabou se desarmando.

_ Eu que eu te agradeço. Obrigada por... Por ter me _salvado_...

Ela não agradeceria se soubesse que ele não estava com essa intenção. Lucas ficou sem graça ao perceber que ela estava sendo verdadeira. As bochechas dela estavam levemente rosadas.

_ O que eu não faria para salvar uma dama em perigo? – ele disse em um tom brincalhão.

_ Você é sempre tão convencido assim?

_ Sempre. – e sorriu para confirmar.

Internamente, Du tentava juntar as duas pessoas que conheceu: o rapaz drogado e alterado da noite passada com o simpático e rico que lhe olhava agora. As mesmas íris castanhas, que outrora estavam tão perdidas, lhe encararam com um foco impressionante.

De uma coisa Eduarda tinha orgulho, nunca usou drogas. Chances não lhe faltaram. Ela conhecia muito bem os efeitos colaterais e os enxergava em Lucas. O jeito ansioso de mexer os dedos e as olheiras profundas, como se ele não dormisse há dias. Imediatamente ela se sentiu imponente, queria poder ajuda-lo.

_ Tu não vai querer mesmo ver nada da loja?

Lucas tinha se distraído e olhava uma das roupas masculinas em exibição.

_ Claro que vou querer. – ele deu um sorriso de lado.

Ele se inclinou perto dela e falou mais baixo: – Mas só se você topar jantar comigo.

Por essa ela não esperava. Há principio quis aceitar de cara, mas se lembrou de quem ele era e seu status com as mulheres.

_ Eu não sou dessas não, cara.

Lucas riu do jeito dela. Ele já tinha notado que ela não era "_dessas_".

_ Relaxa, Du. Só quero bater um papo contigo.

A verdade era que Lucas não sabia mais o que era ter uma amizade faz tempo. Todos seus amigos tinham se afastado dele. E com razão. Ele jamais questionou, eles tinham motivos. E aquela parecia uma chance de começar uma amizade.

_ Ok. – foi o que ela respondeu.

_ Que horas você tá livre?

_ Bom, daqui... – ela olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede da loja. – Meia hora é a minha hora livre.

_ Não está mais livre, então. A gente se fala, Du.

Ele deu uma piscadela para garota e saiu. Ela já sabia que ele iria espera-la em qualquer lugar do shopping.

Eduarda olhou ao redor e só naquele momento percebeu o silêncio que estava na loja. Todos, sem exceção, a encaravam.

_ Pô, gente, que é? Bora trabalhar.

Ela voltou para a cliente que atendia no provador e fingiu que nada aconteceu. Até mesmo quando Renato veio querendo saber o que tinha rolado entre eles. Ela não sabia o que responder. O melhor que conseguiu foi:

_ Somos só... Conhecidos.

**Parte I – Cap 4: Lek**

_ Ei, Du...

Vitor, seu peguete _quase_ fixo veio lhe puxando pelo braço após a cliente ir embora.

_ Quem é esse cara?

_ Que é isso, cara? – Du deu uma risada nervosa, soltando o seu braço em seguida. – É só um cara que eu conheci.

_ Esse playboy, Du? Conta outra! Onde que você conheceu ele?

Vitor era mais velho que Eduarda, loiro, olhos claros, bronzeado do sol carioca, forte por conta da academia excessiva e desejado por todas as vendedoras da loja. Ela nunca quis nada sério com ele, exatamente por esse motivo, apesar de nunca ter visto ele com outra mulher sabia que ele era aquele tipo de cara de _pegar todas_.

_ E eu lá te devo satisfação, cara? – ela respondeu com o jeito impulsivo.

_ Ah, qual é, Du!?

_ Qual é nada, Vitor. Me deixa em paz!

Eduarda foi atender o próximo cliente e parecia que aquela meia hora iria demorar uma eternidade. Ela não entendia porque se sentia tão ansiosa, talvez fosse o jeito que ele a olhou ou o perfume forte que ele usava ou até mesmo a voz e o sorriso de lado. Ela sentia que estava _ferrada_.

João Lucas estava sentado na praça de alimentação, tamborilava os dedos na mesa, olhava para o celular no centro dela. Clara tinha acabado de lhe enviar uma mensagem, seu pai estava atrás dele feito um louco. Ele não respondeu.

Olhou para o relógio e já era hora dela chegar, era só o que lhe faltava ela não parecer. Mas logo em seguida essa dúvida se dissipou. Lá vinha ela, passos decididos, o cabelo vermelho longo e o uniforme da loja.

_ E aí? – ela disse quando se sentou na cadeira na frente dele.

Ele pegou o celular e o guardou em um dos bolsos da jaqueta, e se dirigiu a ela com um sorriso.

_ E aí, Du?

_ Que tu quer de mim?

Ele riu do jeito dela. Se ela estava pensando que estava devendo algo pra ele, estava enganada. Os olhos bem delineados dela o encaravam e ele foi perdendo o riso aos poucos.

_ Qual é a tua cisma comigo, hein? Só queria bater um papo contigo. Te conhecer, ué. Que é que tem?

_ Por que um cara como você iria querer me conhecer? – ela cruzou os braços.

_ Para de complicar as coisas, Du. A gente não pode, sei lá... Ser amigos?

_ Ser amigos? – foi a vez de ela cair na risada.

_ Não tem nada demais nisso, cara. Tu tá metendo em galho em coisas nada a ver.

_ Eu? Ser tua amiga? Amiga do filho do... como é o nome mesmo? Encomendador... Comendador, sei lá o quê.

_ Comendador. – ele riu.

_ Na boa, cara, nada a ver.

_ A gente pode tentar, o que tu acha?

Eduarda o observava com desconfiança, mas logo aquele olhar foi desmoronando quando ele lhe sorriu. Ela sabia que era loucura tentar, eles eram de mundos totalmente opostos. E além do mais, ele parecia ser um encrenqueiro de primeira, mas era uma proposta quase irresistível.

_ Se azedar, tu cai fora. Sem ressentimentos. Eu não guardo ressentimentos.

Ela queria dizer: _Queria entender porque você quer ser meu amigo._ Mas, ao invés disso, disse:

_ Tá.

_ Pra começar, a gente pode comer um lanche juntos. Eu to morto de fome.

_ Beleza. – ela sorriu.

João Lucas comprou dois lanches pra ele, com duas batatas fritas grandes, dois refrigerantes enormes e mais o sorvete. Ela podia não admitir, mas estava se divertindo com o jeito dele.

_ Então, Du-_só-Du_ mesmo? Teu nome? – ele disse quando dava uma mordida no lanche.

Ele parecia ser um _crianção_.

_ Eduarda. – ela respondeu, pegando umas batatas fritas em seguida.

_ Eduarda, eu ia te perguntar... O que tu tava fazendo naquele lugar ontem... Mas ó... – ele colocou as mãos pra cima derrubando o molho do lanche no chão. – Se tu não quiser falar, beleza.

_ Eu tava acompanhando uma amiga minha, ela era uma das dançarinas. Não é o tipo de lugar que eu gosto de dar um rolê, mas é melhor do ficar em casa...

Ela não sabia por que se sentia tão bem com ele. Porque estava falando daquelas coisas. Sentia que podia conversar sobre tudo com João Lucas que ele não a julgaria. E ela estava certa, afinal.

_ Ah, pode crer, concordo contigo. – ele assentiu, roubando umas batatas dela.

_ Ei, que é isso, lek!?

_ Lek? – ele comeu as batatas que tinha pego. – Curti, lek.

Eduarda ficou sem graça, ela chamava seus irmãos de "_leques_", derivação de moleques.

_ Gostei do teu jeito, Eduarda. – ele sorriu e roubou mais batatas dela.

_ Ah, que é isso, lek! – ela riu e pegou algumas dele também.

Assim, eles não sabiam, mas ali estava surgindo uma amizade com um laço muito mais forte do que imaginavam.

João Lucas voltou para casa feliz com o feito, Eduarda agora seria uma pessoa com quem poderia contar. Ele passou seu telefone pra ela e não pediu o dela em troca. Sabia que ela ligaria. Não era pretensão, ele só sabia.

Ao chegar à casa dos Medeiros de Mendonça e Albuquerque ele estava mais relaxado, e pela primeira vez em meses não sentia vontade de sair de casa, só queria dormir. Após cumprimentar Silviano, o leal mordomo da família, ele começou a subir as escadas e...

_ Lucas! – ouviu seu pai lhe gritando.

José Alfredo estava sentado no sofá da sala, João Lucas ficou parado ali no meio da escada, já sabia que teria que ouvir poucas e boas pelos seus dias de farra.

_ Vem pra esse sofá agora, moleque. – ele disse, sério.

O rapaz desceu os degraus e se sentou no sofá, sem olhar para o rosto do pai. Se tinha uma coisa que ele detestava era ver o quanto o seu pai o desprezava por ser do jeito que era. Zé Alfredo encarou ao filho e ao ver o corte em seu rosto o segurou com as mãos, fazendo Lucas olhar em seus olhos.

_ Que é isso aqui, Lucas? – ele falou de forma enérgica. – Tu tá se metendo em brigas de novo?

Seu pai tinha o sangue quente dos nordestinos na veia e seu sotaque parecia ser mais acentuado quando estava nervoso.

_ Qual é, pai?

_ _Qual é, pai? _– Zé largou o rosto do rapaz. – Lucas, no que você tá se metendo, hein? Você vai acabar com a sua vida. Eu não tive filho pra isso, tu tá me ouvindo?

Aquela era a mesma ladainha de sempre, toda vez era a mesma coisa. Ele falava, João Lucas fingia que escutava e pronto.

_ Tu não falar nada?

Lucas abaixou a cabeça, era o que satisfazia o seu pai. Se ele não respondesse, mais rápida seria aquela conversa.

No entanto ele recebeu um tapa na orelha, João Lucas olhou assustado para seu pai.

_ Lucas, tu é mais do que isso! Você tem que parar com essa bobagem! – ele desviou os olhos de novo. - Olha pra mim! – o pai gritou.

O rapaz encarou o pai nos olhos e já tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua:

_ E pra que eu sirvo então, Comendador? Pra ficar igual urubu atrás de carniça como o Zé Pedro e a Clara disputando a herança daquela porcaria de Império?

_ Porcaria que te sustenta, moleque! Sustenta os teus caprichos! Eu quero ver quando eu cortar toda essa sua mordomia...

Lucas pensou que teria uma noite tranquila e estava enganado, o sangue lhe fervia nas veias. Ele levantou do sofá e começou a disparar as palavras para o seu pai em alto tom:

_ Corta essa merda, pai! Eu não to nem aí! Não to ligando pra essa porcaria de dinheiro, não. Eu tenho o meu! Que se fo...

_ LUCAS!

Maria Marta gritou ao descer as escadas. Era tudo que ele queria ser coagido pelos dois.

_ Pronto, era tudo o que eu queria!

Marta se aproximou do filho e tentou encostar em seu braço, mas ele se afastou.

_ Eu quero que se dane essa bosta de Império! Eu quero mais é que se dane! E quero que vocês me deixem em paz. – ele andou depressa até a porta.

Antes de fechar a porta, ele pode ouvir sua mãe gritando o seu nome e seu pai gritando aqueles palavrões em inglês com sotaque nordestino: _Shit!_

Ele saiu do estacionamento do prédio _a milhão_, o rádio no último volume. Tudo o que sentia era uma raiva sem controle. Também não sabia quando tudo tinha se transformado naquele sentimento.

Lucas se lembrava de amar os pais mais do que tudo, e de repente, a adolescência tinha lhe trazido uma perspectiva diferente daqueles que antes eram os heróis da sua vida.

Talvez, tenha sido quando ele percebeu o quanto a mãe amava José Pedro e quanto o pai era apegado na _princesa_Clara. Apesar de ser o caçula, ele foi o menos mimado do trio de irmãos, na verdade, ele era o menos em tudo. O menos notado, o menos preferido, e o menos amado. Pelo menos, era o que ele achava.

Ele pisou no acelerador feito um louco e estacionou em frente ao seu destino: a Magnum. Só quando desligou o rádio que ouviu o celular tocar.

Du tinha acabado de sair do shopping, era tarde, mas nem tanto. Ela sabia que ele iria estar acordado. Ela mal o conhecera e já estava pensando em ligar pra ele, em falar com ele. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela tinha alguém pra ligar. E não hesitou quando discou o número dele no celular.

_ Alô?

Era mesmo o telefone dele. Era a voz dele. Pelo menos, ele não tava brincando, tinha passado o número certo.

_ Lucas? – ela quis confirmar.

_ Du?

_ É, sou eu, só queria te confirmar meu número e tal.

Dentro do carro, João Lucas, que ainda tremia, encostou a cabeça no volante e respirou fundo.

_ Tu tá bem, lek?

Du parou de andar no meio da calçada que dava para o seu ponto de ônibus ao ouvir a respiração pesada dele. Será que ele estava tendo alguma crise?

_ Lek? – ela perguntou de novo.

O coração dela parecia estar imerso em um balde de gelo. Ela nunca tinha passado por uma situação assim.

_ É sério, me responde, Lucas. Eu to...

_ Du... – ele falou e o coração dela voltou a bater – Eu to prestes a cometer uma merda. Tu pode me ajudar?

Eduarda não via, mas Lucas tinha lágrimas nos olhos e as sentia escorrer pelo rosto. Ele não queria mais _aquela vida_, como o seu pai dizia. Não queria mais se envolver naquele submundo, ele só queria um pouco de paz. Ele não queria mais estragar os seus dias. Sentia que eram tão poucos. Ás vezes, ele tinha uma vontade súbita de morrer, como tinha sentido minutos atrás, e era nesses momentos que precisava de ajuda.

_ Por favor, lek... – ele suplicou.

Em meio às lágrimas, sorriu com o apelido que eles tinham se nomeado.

_ Onde você tá?

Ela não questionou os porquês, nem as causas ou os fatos. Du só iria ao encontro dele, e salvaria pelo menos _uma _noite da vida dele. Longe daquelas porcarias, longe daquilo que o destruiria.

_ Na porta da Magnum.

_ Eu to perto. Já, já, eu chego aí.

Ela começou a correr, atravessando as ruas com o menor cuidado, ainda ouvia a respiração dele na linha.

_ Aí, lek. Não desliga, não. Eu to chegando.

**Parte I – Capítulo 05: Vídeo Game**

Eles não trocaram uma palavra enquanto Du corria para a porta da boate. Mas era tranquilizador ouvir a respiração dele do outro lado. Já Lucas do outro lado da linha ouvia os passos dela e a respiração ofegante. Ele estava pensando qual tinha sido a última vez que alguém tinha corrido atrás dele daquela forma.

Eduarda avistou o enorme carro parado na frente da Magnum e ao se aproximar os seguranças gritaram pra ela:

_ Avisa o playboy aí que a gente não tem a noite toda, não. Ou ele entra ou cai fora.

Ela nem respondeu, parou na janela do motorista e nada viu por conta do maldito insulfilm. Bateu no vidro.

_ Lucas! Ei, lek. Abre!

Ele levantou o rosto molhado e viu Eduarda na janela, ele limpou as lágrimas, desligou o celular e abriu o vidro.

_ Oi, lek. – ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso torto.

_ Tu quer me matar de susto, cara?

Ela sentia o corpo suado por ter corrido, a maquiagem dos olhos derretendo e o sorriso dele foi sumindo aos poucos. Ele tremia levemente.

_ Pula pro outro banco. – ela ordenou.

_ Quê?

_ Pula pro banco do carona. Ou tu tem condição de dirigir assim?

Lucas ficou impressionado com a determinação dela, mas apenas foi para o banco do carona, enquanto ela abria a porta e se sentava no banco do motorista.

Eduarda voltou a fechar o vidro e olhou Lucas. Ele parecia suar também e olhava para a porta da boate.

_ Você quer ficar ou ir embora?

Ela que não iria impedi-lo de nada.

_ Eu _preciso_ ir embora.

Ela girou a chave na ignição do carro e colocou o cinto de segurança.

_ Coloca o cinto.

Ele colocou o cinto e se virou pra ela.

_ _Cê_ tem carteira?

Eduarda deu de ombros e respondeu:

_ Não.

Ela mal tinha acabado de fazer dezoito anos, não tinha onde cair morta, como iria tirar a carteira de motorista? Mas tinha aprendido a dirigir, assim como aprendido tudo na vida.

Lucas nem reparou se ela dirigia bem ou mal, ele só observava as ruas passarem. Se sentia mais calmo, menos ansioso. Ela também não o questionou, só dirigia sem rumo. Mas, cria de rua como é, ela tinha medo. Um carro daquele chamava a atenção.

_ Então, pra onde a gente vai? Se você não percebeu, lek, é tarde e esse carro é... Uma máquina.

_ Eu sei. – ele respondeu momentos depois.

_ Então...? – ela parou em um farol e olhou pra ele.

Lucas ainda observava a rua. Ela não sabia o que dizer, não o conhecia o suficiente para tal coisa.

_ Volta pra Copa. – ele disse. – Eu te guio o caminho.

_ Lek, se for pra voltar pra aquela boate...

_ Não. – ele interrompeu. – Não é pra lá.

Eduarda fez o retorno mais próximo e começou a dirigir de volta para Copacabana. Ela estava com medo de ser parada em alguma blitz, mas surpreendentemente não havia nenhuma. Ela também queria puxar algum assunto com ele, tentar saber o que se passava na cabeça dele. Mas as palavras não vieram.

Ele a foi guiando até chegar um prédio imenso, Eduarda sabia que ali ela nunca entraria pela porta da frente. Era um dos condomínios mais chiques e caros do bairro.

Quando os dois atravessaram a guarita e os seguranças nada questionaram ela teve a certeza que ali era a casa de João Lucas. E ela deu graças a Deus que ele tinha resolvido vir pra casa.

Eduarda estacionou _a máquina_ na vaga indicada por ele, e tirou as chaves da ignição as deixando no painel.

_ Bom, tá entregue. Vai ficar de boa aí? Posso confiar? Ou vai sair vazado?

João Lucas acabou sorrindo do jeito dela. Ela tinha um jeito de moleque que o apelido de _lek_ caia feito uma luva.

_ Vou ficar de boa. – ele respondeu.

_ Então, beleza. Fica na paz, lek.

_ Epa, não. Não vai embora não, Du.

Eduarda olhou pra ele e riu.

_ Ué.

_ Não, sério. Fica aqui. Sabe que eu adorei te conhecer? Queria conversar. – ele deu de ombros.

_ Conversar?

_ É. Seguinte, eu falo um pouco de mim, cê fala um pouco de você...

_ Qual é, Lucas? Tu quer mesmo ser meu... Amigo?

Ela realmente não acreditava que um cara como ele iria querer ser amigo dela.

_ Você pensou que era zueira, Eduarda? Claro que eu quero, pô. Eu te salvei aquele dia e você me salvou hoje. Estamos quites, beleza?

Então, eles tinham chegado ao ponto que ela queria escutar. Não entendia porque, mas ela tinha aquela vontade de afastá-lo das coisas ruins que lhe aconteciam. Queria entender porque ele tinha se rebaixado tanto pra chegar naquele mundo. Ele parecia ter tudo nas palmas das mãos.

_ Eu te salvei?

Lucas se sentou de lado no banco para observar Du e ela fez o mesmo. Mesmo na luz fraca do estacionamento ele conseguia ver os detalhes dela, os olhos grandes, os lábios bem definidos e o nariz com um piercing, que ele só tinha percebido agora.

_ Salvou. Eu ia... É... – ele não conseguia dizer em voz alta, parecia horrível.

_ Usar drogas. Eu sei. Eu percebi como você tava na boate aquele dia. Eu conheço... – ela sentiu a frase morrer quando o olhar dele tinha se tornado esperançoso. – Eu não uso, é...Conheço gente que usa.

_ Ah. Então, _cê_ sabe como é difícil de admitir isso, né? Toda vez que eu tenho uma treta aqui em casa, eu sinto essa angústia, essa agonia, sabe?

_ Tô ligada.

_ E quando eu... – Lucas ponderou como estava sendo ruim admitir tudo aquilo. – Eu me sinto diferente, bem...

_ E um valentão, né? – ela sacaneou e ele riu. O curativo ainda na sobrancelha chamou a atenção dela.

_ Pois é. E pela primeira vez, eu tive como fugir disso. Obrigado por... Ter me ligado na hora exata. Parece que tu leu a minha mente, lek.

_ Qual é, foi nada.

Ela queria dizer que tinha ligado porque agora ele era uma das únicas pessoas que tinha. Mas ficou na dela, achou cedo demais.

_ Tu e seus pais brigam muito, é? – ela perguntou.

_ Todos os dias. É tipo um inferno.

Eduarda encontrou um ponto em comum com ele. Entendeu porque ele não parava em casa.

_ Sei como é.

_ Também rola muita briga na sua casa?

_ Ô... – ela afirmou. – Mas, deixa quieto. É bom eu voltar pra casa, tá ficando tarde.

_ Tu quer voltar pra casa mesmo, Eduarda?

Como todo pedido que ele fazia, Eduarda ficou surpresa. Ela tinha deixado bem claro de que ela não era uma qualquer e que não estava afim dele. Essa última parte ela fingia muito bem. E tinha um tom diferente quando ele falava _Eduarda_ que a deixava estranha por dentro. Era como se tivesse derretido algo.

_ Claro, lek. Tá maluco? – ela foi decidida, mas riu com o nervosismo da situação.

_ Você joga vídeo game?

Du se lembrou dos irmãos que se amontoavam em cima de um console velho da _Playstation_ para jogar. Um presente que ela tinha comprado pra eles a poucas semanas, com o seu primeiro salário. E ela amava se sentar com eles e disputar os jogos.

_ Jogo. – ela sorriu.

_ A gente pode subir e jogar, não pode?

Eduarda ficou encarando Lucas por alguns segundos, analisando sua expressão. Ela estava insegura de ter que ir para a casa dele, se sentia mal só de estar na garagem daquele lugar, imagina nos andares acima.

_ Sem segundas intenções, _eu juro!_

Ele cruzou os dedos indicadores na frente do rosto e os beijou para enfatizar o seu juramento.

_ Tá, beleza.

Por um momento, Lucas queria desfazer aquele juramento. Ele não era de ferro e Eduarda era uma mulher muito bonita. Apesar de se esconder naquelas roupas largas e no jeito de menino, ela era muito atraente. Se ele não tivesse feito aquele compromisso, com certeza, a tinha agarrado nos seus braços. Ficava imaginando como a pele dela iria se destacar sobre a sua, aquela porcelana, imaginava como seria beijar os lábios dela. Queria se sentir seguro o tempo todo, se sentir confiante e bem, como se sentia ao estar ao lado dela.

Mas era bem capaz de Eduarda o capar se ele fizesse isso.

Mal sabia ele, que no fundo, ela imaginava a mesma coisa.

**Parte I – Capítulo 06: Colchão**

João Lucas e Du subiam em silêncio pelo elevador. Um silêncio que logo foi interrompido pelo rapaz brincalhão que começou a cutuca-la na barriga, fazendo cócegas e mesmo com a cara fechada, ela riu. Sentiu a tensão quebrar no ar.

_ Tu devia rir mais vezes, sabia?

Ele tentou puxar o nariz dela com os dedos, Eduarda sorriu, mas sentia que o rosto pegava fogo.

Ao entrar no apartamento, Eduarda quase caiu de costas. Apesar de ser de madrugada, as luzes do hall e da sala de visitas se acenderam automaticamente quando ele abriu a porta. Ele fez um sinal de silêncio e pediu para que ela o acompanhasse.

Du estava impressionada demais para falar qualquer coisa, observava a sala imensa enquanto subia os degraus da escada que levava para o próximo andar. Ela nunca tinha visto um apartamento com dois andares.

Lucas abriu a porta do quarto e esperou Eduarda entrar para fecha-la novamente, ele via o quanto ela estava impressionada e riu.

_ Que foi?

_ Muito maneira a tua casa.

A suíte de Lucas era do tamanho da cozinha, do banheiro e do quarto juntos da casa onde morava. Ela nunca tinha visto uma cama tão grande e parecia ser muito confortável. O lugar era bem organizado, provavelmente pelas empregadas, e limpo.

Lucas tirou a jaqueta e se jogou na cama, pegou o controle da TV no criado mudo ao lado dela e ligou a TV.

_ Bem vinda ao meu quarto, Du. – ele sorriu e ela permaneceu onde estava. – Ih, sem frescura, senta aí. Tu quer tomar um banho?

Muitas coisas se passaram na cabeça dela no momento que ouviu aquela pergunta. Os braços de Lucas chamaram sua atenção, ele ficava muito bem sem a jaqueta...Tomar banho, naquela suíte imensa, com o Lucas e...

_ QUÊ? – ela perguntou.

_ Qual é. – ele riu. – Eu jurei que to sem segundas intenções. Tu trabalhou o dia todo, toma um banho e a gente joga. Sem galho. Juro pra você que não vou ficar olhando na fechadura da porta. – ele piscou pra ela.

Eduarda realmente precisava de um banho, tanto pra ficar limpa quanto pra esfriar a cabeça e o corpo inteiro. Ela tinha que se tocar que ele não ia querer nada com ela.

_ Qual é tu, né. Eu nem trouxe roupa.

João Lucas levantou da cama, abriu o guarda roupa e pegou uma camiseta e uma bermuda dele. Eduarda carregava uma bolsa de lado e segurava com as duas mãos a alça da mesma.

_ Aqui. – ele jogou e ela pegou no ar.

_ Só não tem calcinha aqui, né... As que têm aqui não estão limpas, não. – ele riu pra ela.

_ Cala a boca, tu é muito convencido mesmo!

_ Vai lá, eu vou escolher um jogo bem daora...

Lucas voltou a sua atenção para o console do vídeo game e os jogos que estavam no armário embaixo da TV. Eduarda não estava acostumada com aquilo, tomar banho na casa de um cara, usar a roupa dele. Na verdade, ela não sabia ser _amiga_ de um cara. Ela já tinha dormido fora de casa, claro. Mas não na casa de um _colega_.

Eduarda entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta, colocou a bolsa na pia e tirou a camiseta da loja e a pendurou na fechadura. Nem se ele tentasse iria conseguir vê-la. Ela não sabia por que, mas o coração dela estava disparado. Era só o que faltava se apaixonar por ele.

Ela pegou a camiseta dele que era branca e muito grande para o corpo dela. Ia servir como um vestido. O cheiro do perfume dele estava impregnado nela. Forte, delicioso, rústico, o definia muito bem. Ela cheirou a camiseta e acabou sorrindo. Ela estava _tão ferrada_.

O banheiro era grande, esperava ver uma banheira ali, mas não tinha para a sua surpresa. Ela terminou de tirar a roupa e ligou a ducha. Era extremamente delicioso tomar banho ali.

Enquanto isso, Lucas tinha se sentado no chão com os jogos espalhados no tapete. Ouviu a ducha ser aberta e sorriu. Se tinha uma coisa que ele tinha que admitir é que ele não sabia como agir com Eduarda, ela sabia se defender tão bem das investidas dele. Ele tinha que entender que ela só ia ser sua amiga. Mas, não podia evitar imagina-la no banho. Sacudiu a cabeça duas vezes para espantar os pensamentos. Ele tinha que respeita-la, se não iria perdê-la também.

Ele voltou a sua atenção para os jogos. E não percebeu quando ela abriu a porta e saiu.

_ E aí, escolheu?

_ Ainda... – ele ergueu os olhos pra ela. – N-não...

De todas as mulheres que ele já tinha levado para aquele quarto, nenhuma delas tinha se encaixado tão bem em suas roupas. Não que Eduarda tivesse o seu tamanho, longe disso. Magra como é, a camiseta e a bermuda ficaram enormes nela. Ela tinha prendido o cabelo em um coque, a franja lhe caindo no rosto. O rosto limpo, sem qualquer maquiagem, e ele se impressionou com aquilo. Descalça, ela caminhou até ele. E ele observava suas pernas quando ela se sentou ao lado dele e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

_ Lek, tu tá com medo de perder pra mim, é?

Lucas riu, sentindo a tensão quebrar no ar.

_ Tá brincando!? Tu nunca vai ganhar de mim!

_ Vai pensando aí.

Lucas olhou pra ela. Os olhos dela pareciam mais bonitos agora, sem o delineador forte.

_ Que foi?

_ Nada... É que você fica diferente sem maquiagem.

_ Eu sei, eu fico horrível. – ela virou o rosto.

_ Ei, fica nada. Tá... Bem. – ele percebeu o quanto ela começou a ficar sem graça de novo. – Aqui! Eu te desafio nesse aqui. – ele pegou o jogo.

Eduarda se sentou na cama do lado dele e os dois jogaram até a metade da madrugada. Quando Lucas foi até a cozinha procurar alguma coisa pra comer e voltou para o quarto, ela cochilava de bruços com o rosto quase por cima do controle.

_Meu Deus, se controla, Lucas. _Ele pensou.

_ Du... – ele a chamou. – Deita direito, Du.

Ela acordou assustada e acabou levantando da cama. Lucas ficou confuso com a atitude dela.

_ Pode voltar a dormir...

_ Tu tem um colchão aí?

_ Colchão? Óh o tamanho dessa cama, Du. Cabe muito bem nós dois aí.

_ Que é isso, lek. A gente não tinha combinado que era só amigos. _Amigos_ não dormem juntos, na mesma cama. Só fico aqui se tu me arrumar um colchão.

Lucas pensou em retrucar, em discutir, mas ela estava certa. E ele podia não saber responder pelos seus atos.

Ele pegou um colchão que guardava embaixo da cama e colocou do lado dela. Eduarda o cobriu com um lençol enquanto Lucas pegava um travesseiro.

Ela se deitou ali no chão mesmo, pediu para ele ligar o despertador, ela ainda teria que passar em casa antes do trabalho. Ele ligou e foi ao banheiro.

Quando voltou e desligou a luz deixando só os abajures ligados, Eduarda já dormia profundamente, tamanho o seu cansaço. Lucas a observava dormir, o cabelo solto todo bagunçado sobre o rosto e o corpo coberto por um edredon.

Ele nunca tinha passado por uma situação assim. Era a primeira vez que uma mulher dormia no mesmo quarto que ele, só que não na mesma cama. Ele admirava a força e personalidade de Eduarda.

_ Boa noite, Du. – ele disse pra ela.

Era a primeira noite em meses que ele passava sem beber uma gota de álcool ou usar qualquer droga. E era também a primeira vez que não sentia falta daquilo. Ele tinha se divertido tanto que não teve tempo pra pensar nessas coisas.

Agora ele só desejava uma coisa: Queria que amizade dos dois perdurasse.

**Parte I – Capítulo 07: Doce**

O despertador tocou alto, Eduarda deu um pulo no colchão. Olhou em volta e pegou o aparelho que apitava alto no criado mudo e o desligou. Ela ficou sentada ali, os cabelos desgrenhados e o rosto marcado. Ainda não acreditava que tinha dormido ali. Até mesmo o colchão que ele tinha lhe oferecido era mais confortável que aquele que ela dormia.

Ao pensar nele olhou para cama, João Lucas dormia de bruços e bem torto, ocupando quase toda a área da cama. O lençol estava quase todo no chão. Ele estava sem camisa e com uma calça de moletom. Ele dormia de boca aberta e ela acabou sorrindo com aquela cena.

Ela se levantou sem fazer nenhum barulho, pegou a sua roupa e foi se trocar no banheiro.

Quando saiu já com suas roupas, nada tinha mudado, Lucas nem tinha se mexido. Du dobrou a roupa dele, o edredom e o lençol que usou. Precisava ir embora e pra isso teria que acorda-lo.

_ Lucas... – ela se aproximou da cama. – Lucas...

_ Você tava indo embora sem se despedir, lek? – ele falou ainda de olhos fechados.

Eduarda riu: - Não, preciso ir embora.

_ Claro. – ele se sentou na cama, passando as mãos pelo rosto. – _Cê_ não quer comer nada?

_ Não, lek. Só me leva até a porta. Vou passar em casa e ir para o trabalho depois.

_ Beleza. Só espera um pouco.

Ele se levantou e tentou puxar o nariz dela novamente. Era como se tivesse virado uma brincadeira deles. Lucas foi ao banheiro e Eduarda esperou na cama.

Ao descerem, João Lucas e Eduarda ouviram vozes vindas de outro cômodo do apartamento. Ela começou a sentir desconfortável e deu graças a Deus que a porta era próxima da escada.

Lucas abriu a porta e Eduarda o impediu de segui-la.

_ Sua família já tá acordada. Fica aí, lek. Tá tranquilo.

_ Beleza.

Eduarda virou as costas para seguir até o elevador.

_ Du.

_ Oi?

Ela se voltou pra aquele Lucas sem camisa e descalço parado na porta.

_ A gente pode se ver mais tarde? Depois do seu trabalho, sei lá...

_ Qual é, tem que pedir? Claro, lek. A gente se vê. – Du piscou pra ele e foi até o elevador.

Lucas fechou a porta do apartamento com um sorriso na cara. Fazia tempo que ele não dormia tão bem. Estava morto de fome.

_ Namorada nova, Lucas?

José Pedro, seu irmão mais velho, passava pelo hall quando Lucas fechou a porta. Já nos seus trajes sociais impecáveis. Outra coisa para Lucas adicionar na lista de: _"Coisas que eu não entendo"_, era o fato de Pedro estar sempre vestido assim e sempre tão obcecado com a Império. A sua obsessão chegava a ser ridícula aos olhos de Lucas.

_ Não te interessa. – ele foi até a cozinha e caçou uma maçã na geladeira.

Só agora tinha percebido a mancada que tinha feito, Du devia estar morrendo de fome também e ele não lhe ofereceu nada pra comer. _Burro_.

_ Que história é essa de namorada nova, Lucas?

Maria Marta, que acordava com as galinhas, estava sentada à mesa do café com Pedro e Clara.

_ Já vieram fazer fofoquinha, é? – ele olhava para Pedro o acusando.

_ Ah, Lucas, meu filho... Quando você vai tomar jeito e parar de trazer essas suburbanas para casa? Hein?

_ Que é isso, mãe.

_ Até uma delas aparecer grávida e vir reivindicar os seus direitos...

_ É, Lucas, tu tá se protegendo? – Clara questionou.

_ Por que isso interessa tanto a vocês, hein? Eu to fora de ter filhos. – Lucas mordeu um pedaço da maçã.

_ Você tinha que seguir o exemplo da sua irmã. Se arranjou com o filho do Claúdio Bolgari, esse sim tem classe, tem _estirpe_ para enfrentar essa casa.

Lucas revirou os olhos, ele detestava o novo namorado de Clara, o tal de Enrico Bolgari. Os Bolgari eram amigos da família há anos, mas ele não ia com a cara do primogênito da família desde de criança. E Clara foi logo se interessar por aquele babaca. Parecia uma história de conto de fadas, bastava saber se aquilo teria um final feliz.

_ Esse papo chato logo cedo, fala sério, mãe!

_ Surpreendente é a tua presença nessa casa logo cedo, Lucas.

José Alfredo entrou na cozinha e se sentou na ponta da mesa. Lucas se levantou da mesa, sabia que logo ia ser xingado por Silviano por estar sentado ali sem camisa.

_ Pois é, bom dia, coroa. – saiu da cozinha e foi direto pro quarto.

Lucas pegou o lençol e o edredom que Eduarda tinha usado e os guardou no guarda roupa. Ia ser pior explicar porque tinha usado o colchão em vez do uso da própria cama. Os empregados estavam acostumados com isso. Colocou o colchão de volta pra baixo da cama e se jogou nela.

Ele tinha se esquecido de guardar o travesseiro que ela tinha usado, estava ali do lado dele na cama. Em um ato irracional, Lucas o pegou e sentiu o perfume que Eduarda deixou ali. Era doce, lembrava um doce de morango, como um bolo. Era baunilha com morango.

_A porta do quarto de Lucas se abriu, a moleca-mulher vinha na direção de sua cama. Ele se sentou assustado, não acreditava que ela tinha voltado._

__ Lucas. – ela lhe sorriu._

_Era um sorriso diferente, não um era sorriso inocente_. _Ela caminhou em passos lentos que foram uma tortura para ele. Vestia a camisa que tinha ele tinha emprestado, ela ia até a altura das coxas dela, desnudas. O coração de Lucas disparou no peito, o sangue parecia estar em brasa em suas veias. _

_Meu Deus, ele pensou. Ela estava sem a bermuda e descalça, as unhas do pé em preto. _

_Lucas permaneceu estático na cama, sentado com as pernas abertas. Ela depositou um pé no vão entre as pernas dele, tão próximo de sua área mais sensível que ele sentiu a pulsação parar. Com a boca seca, ele ergueu os olhos sedentos seguindo a perna branca dela. _

_Ela continuava lhe sorrindo daquela forma que ele tinha nunca visto, era malícia pura e ele não sabia como reagir. Ele passou as duas mãos pela perna dela, a fazendo rir._

_Ela o empurrou com o pé até que ele estivesse deitado e montou em sua cintura. João Lucas sentiu o ar se esvair. Ele precisava se controlar. Se ela se movesse um pouco que fosse naquela posição, iria sentir o quão excitado estava com aquilo. _

_Com os cabelos vermelhos descendo como cortinas de fogo, ela abaixou seu rosto para perto do dele. Seus olhos bem delineados lhe olhavam no fundo dos seus, ele sentia o corpo suar. Os braços dele então a abraçaram e os lábios dela se aproximaram dos dele._

__ Eu sabia que você não ia resistir, lek. – ela lhe disse, seus lábios roçando nos dele._

__ Por que você tá fazendo isso, Eduarda? – ele disse em uma voz quase falha._

__ Não deu pra perceber que eu quero você?_

_Ele conseguia sentir a cama saindo da órbita, ouvir aquilo era um coral dos céus para seus ouvidos. João Lucas tentou beija-la, mas ela afastou o rosto. Ele não era homem de se negar um beijo, ele a segurou pelos braços e a colocou por baixo dele. Agora sim, ela ia ver o que era bom de verdade. _

_Eduarda ria, até a risada lhe parecia sensual. Lucas observou o cabelo vermelho ao redor do rosto corado dela. Os lábios lhe pareciam tão convidativos também. _

__ Você me quer, Lucas? – ela lhe perguntou. Seus olhos com uma inocência que só serviam para deixa-lo mais maluco._

_Se ele a queria? Se antes ele já estava se sentindo atraído, agora ele estava quase morrendo de desejo. Sabia que ela guardava escondido um lado mulher. Queria ouvi-la gemer seu nome, queria se queimar naquele fogo, queria senti-la derreter-se em seus braços. Ah, como ele queria..._

_No entanto, quando finalmente se aproximou para provar seu beijo..._

O celular de Lucas tocava estridente. Lucas acordou suando nos lençóis agarrado ao travesseiro que Eduarda tinha deitado a cabeça e um incômodo no meio das pernas. Jogou o travesseiro no chão e respirou fundo.

_Puta que pariu. Puta que pariu. _Ele repetia na mente.

O celular parou de tocar, ele pegou o aparelho e viu que já eram 12:33 da tarde.

_ Meu Deus.

Ele precisava urgentemente de um banho, de um banho bem gelado. A imagem de Eduarda em seu sonho era tão real que ainda parecia senti-la ali. O seu próprio corpo que o diga.

Eduarda tinha recebido uma mensagem de Lucas pela tarde, ele queria se encontrar com ela. Não seria fácil ter que explicar à Eliane onde estava se metendo todas as noites, mas ela estava dando a mínima. Ela se sentia tão bem perto dele.

No término do expediente, Du corria até o ponto de ônibus ouvindo sua banda preferida, quando Vitor veio atrás dela. Ela nem se impressionou, desde a última conversa ela estava o evitando.

_ Du, a gente pode conversar? – ele parou na frente dela, a impedindo de seguir o caminho.

Após revirar os olhos, ela tirou os fones e ficou encarando o rapaz a sua frente. Ela não podia evitar a comparação mental com Lucas, Vitor era bonito sem sombras de dúvidas, mas não tinha nada a ver com ela. Nem das mesmas coisas eles gostavam.

_ Eu fui grosso com você aquele dia... Me desculpa. Eu sei que eu não devo me intrometer na sua vida, você não se mete na minha...

Os olhos azuis de Vitor a encaram, ansiosos por uma resposta.

_ Só agora que você foi perceber, Vitor? Eu não sou nada tua, a gente se pega de vez em quando e é legal, mas tu querer dar uma de namorado já é demais...

_ E por que não podemos ser namorados? – ele a interrompeu.

_ Se liga, Vitor. Eu não tenho nada a ver contigo, tu não tem nada a ver comigo, cara. Além do mais, tem uma _pá _de meninas que dariam tudo pra ser sua namorada, eu não.

_ É por isso que eu gosto de você. Você é diferente das outras... – ele se aproximou dela, suas mãos tocaram os ombros dela e ele falava sinceramente: - Só não me ignora assim mais, Du. Pode não parecer, mas eu me importo. Sério, cara.

_ Tá, Vitor. Só não fica dando uma de, sei lá... Igual você fez no outro dia.

Vitor lhe sorriu e Eduarda percebeu como ela não se sentia mais a mesma perto dele. O mesmo sorriso que antes admirava, agora não passava de um sorriso comum. Mas, ela sabia que não adiantava se iludir, ela jamais teria algo com Lucas. Eles seriam _amigos_ e só. E quando ela estivesse carente teria que contar com Vitor.

Ele se aproximou dela com o mesmo sorriso e a beijou levemente. Eduarda lhe sorriu de volta, o sorriso dela também não era o mesmo, mas ele não percebeu.

_ A gente se fala amanhã. – ele lhe deu um selinho antes de voltar pelo mesmo caminho que tinha feito.

João Lucas estava indo de encontro com Eduarda, iria surpreendê-la na saída do shopping. Ele se aproximou do ponto de ônibus quando deu de cara com aquela cena.

_Shit, mil vezes shit, _ele pensou.Como diz o coroa.

Um cara enorme e loiro estava com as mãos nos ombros de Eduarda. Lucas queria pensar que aquilo era um assalto, mas ficou óbvio que não era quando ele a beijou.

Lucas não soube o que pensar, ele tinha a subestimado. _Claro_ que ela teria alguém. De uma vez por todas ele teria que se contentar com aquela amizade e torcer para não ter mais aqueles sonhos_ malditos_.

Ele encostou o carro em uma vaga do outro lado da rua e esperou até que o rapaz fosse embora, antes de dar mais um beijo em Eduarda. Não sabia se era decepção ou frustração que sentia.

Logo, ele, João Lucas de Medeiros Mendonça e Albuquerque desejado por tantas, estar frustrado por sua _amiga_ ter um namorado. _Dá um tempo_.

Ele buzinou tentando chamar atenção da dama de cabelos vermelhos e quando conseguiu, abriu o vidro e gritou.

_ Vambora, beijoqueira! – e acabou rindo.

Porque esse era o jeito dele. Ele não ia mostrar qualquer coisa em relação aquilo.

Eduarda sentiu o coração descer para os pés quando ouviu a buzina e viu a _máquina_ parada do outro lado da rua. E quando Lucas abriu o vidro e lhe zuou, ela teve certeza: Ele não estava afim dela, como ela estava caída por ele. Tinha um abismo enorme entre os dois, no qual ela se jogou e ele ficou.

Ela atravessou a rua e entrou no carro no banco do carona. João Lucas lhe sorria, besta como era.

_ Falaí, lek!

_ Qual é, Du. Nem pra apresentar teu namorado. Hum... se pegando nas ruas escuras de Copa, hein!?

Eduarda sentiu o rosto queimar, mas em vez disso revirou os olhos e já foi pensando em uma resposta bem afiada.

_ Como se você não fizesse isso, né, não?

_ Quase todo dia. – ele riu.

O que não era mentira.

Lucas voltou a ligar o carro e saiu da vaga. Eduarda o observava com desconfiança.

_ E pra onde estamos indo? Posso saber?

_ Claro. A gente vai se divertir.

_ Lucas... Se você me trouxe pra ser a sua motorista, eu tô fora, hein? Eu não quero ter que...

_ Você não vai ter que me carregar, Du. Relaxa, a gente só vai beber um pouco. Sem _outras coisas_, eu prometo. Alguma vez você me viu quebrar uma promessa que fiz pra você?

_ Até agora não, né, lek. Mas, vai saber...

_ Dã... – ele disse em um tom brincalhão. – Vai ser legal.

Ele sorriu, não era pra ela. Mas ela estava admirando o sorriso dele. A noite só estava começando.

**Parte I – Capítulo 08: Balada**

Aos olhos de Eduarda até que João Lucas não dirigia mal, ele só tinha preguiça.

_ Ainda bem que eu vim prevenida. – Eduarda disse olhando para a janela.

_ Prevenida?

_ É, eu trouxe outra roupa, ou você queria que eu fosse de uniforme? – ele riu.

_ Quero ver como você vai se trocar.

_ No carro, ué.

João Lucas tirou os olhos da rua só para olha-la e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_ Qual foi, lek! – ela riu. – Não na tua frente, vou esperar você sair.

_ Pensei que a gente já tinha chegado naquele nível de amizade onde se tira a roupa perto do outro...

_ Lucas! – ela gritou e lhe deu um tapa na orelha.

_ Brincadeira, pô! – ele disse, rindo.

Lucas ligou o rádio em uma música eletrônica e as que tinham letra, ele foi gritando junto, Eduarda acabou rindo e entrando na dele. E quando paravam nos faróis os dois balançavam os braços no ritmo da música. Por ela, os dois ficavam se divertindo assim a noite toda. Porém, Lucas tinha outros planos.

Ao chegarem ao estacionamento de uma das baladas mais caras do Rio de Janeiro, Eduarda não estava acreditando que ele a tinha levado ali. Naquele ninho de playboys e patricinhas cariocas.

_ Qual foi, Du? – ele observava a expressão dela.

_ Desce fora, Lucas. Vou me trocar. E se você tentar olhar pelo vidro, eu vou ver, seu palhaço.

Lucas riu e desceu do carro.

Dentro do veículo, Eduarda trocava a camiseta do trabalho por uma preta cheia de rasgos atrás. Ela mesma tinha customizado a peça e trocou a calça por uma meia calça preta e um _shorts_ curto. Colocou o tênis de volta e se olhou no espelho retrovisor antes de descer. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, mas não teria jeito.

Enfiou o uniforme na bolsa e desceu.

Lucas assoviava de costas para o carro quando ouviu a porta do mesmo bater. Ele se virou e sorriu pra ela.

_ _Cê _não tá achando que esse shorts tá curto, não, lek?

Ele observava as pernas dela, mas logo tratou de subir seu olhar para o rosto.

_ Ah, tá. Falou.

_ Deixa a bolsa aí, só pega a identidade e _bora. _– ele jogou as chaves pra ela.

Ela pegou o documento, deixou a bolsa no carro e o trancou. Seguiu Lucas até a entrada da balada, onde ele era VIP e nem precisou pegar fila alguma. Fila na qual todas as garotas viraram o pescoço para vê-lo passar. Eduarda se sentia pisando em ovos naquele lugar.

Logo, os dois estavam dentro, a música extremamente alta e a batida ecoando na cabeça dela. Ela o seguiu até que ele parou na pista.

_ E AÍ, GOSTOU? – ele gritou perto do ouvido dela.

Ela só ergueu o polegar, tinha mesmo gostado do lugar. Por alguns segundos quase sufocantes pra ela, ele sumiu, mas logo voltou com duas garrafas pequenas de cerveja. Du pegou a que ele oferecia e brindou com ele.

_ À nossa amizade! – ele gritou.

_ À nossa amizade! – ela gritou de volta.

Du estava acostumada a beber, mas depois quinta cerveja e segunda vodka ela tinha perdido a conta. Os dois dançavam feitos dois malucos, sem se encostar, claro. Mas, aquilo não ia durar muito. Ela ficava de olho nele para que ele não usasse qualquer droga, até então, ele só tinha bebido. Então, tudo bem.

Uma garota se aproximou de Lucas, a mesma que já estava observando os dois do bar e Du tinha percebido. A garota se tocou que os dois não eram _nada_ e veio ter a dela. Ela dançava tão grudada nele que Du não conseguia diferenciar qual era o corpo de quem.

Não demorou muito para que Lucas agarrasse a morena com pouca roupa e a beijasse ali mesmo. Eduarda sentiu o calor da bebida lhe subir a cabeça, o seu suor antes quente da dança estava ficando gelado e ela foi se esgueirando pelas pessoas até chegar ao bar, onde estava mais fresco.

Pediu uma água e bebeu a garrafa toda quase em um gole só. Ao olhar pra pista, ele ainda estava lá. Não parecia ter sentido a falta dela. Eduarda não sabia por que estava tão revoltada, tão chateada. O acordo era a amizade, apenas. Sentiu falta de Vitor ali, por alguns segundos.

_ Me vê outra garrafa de cerveja? – o barman trouxe e ela a pegou. – Coloca na conta do João Lucas. – ela piscou para o rapaz e verteu o liquido da garrafa garganta abaixo.

João Lucas ainda se atracava com a morena e Du ficou ali até que um moreno se aproximou dela no bar.

_ Teu namorado te deixou de lado, lindinha?

Ela poderia revirar os olhos, mas acabou rindo por causa da bebedeira.

_ Namorado? Tá louco? Ele é meu _a-mi-go..._ Se fosse meu namorado eu já tinha capado ele por fazer isso.

_ Ah, é? Seu amigo? Então, quer dizer que eu tenho chances, ruiva?

Na verdade, tudo o que ela queria era mostrar que era também é desejável e aquele cara tinha caído feito uma luva. E ele não era de se jogar fora.

_ Ah, tem sim... – ela disse, rindo.

Quando a morena deixou Lucas respirar, ela beijava o seu pescoço e ele estava ficando com falta de ar. A cabeça rodava, não sabia se era o efeito da batida da música ou da bebida na cabeça. Se lembrou da Eduarda e a procurou a sua volta. O vermelho tinha sumido naquela luz azul e verde.

_ Tu viu ela? – ele gritou no ouvido da morena.

_ Ela, quem?

_ A ruiva que tava comigo.

_ Eu, sei lá...

A morena bem que tentou voltar a beija-lo, mas Lucas a empurrou. Ficou preocupado com Eduarda, _onde ela se meteu_?

Perguntou para o cara do bar se ele tinha a visto, ela tinha passado por lá, mas tinha sumido. Ele percorreu todos os cantos da pista, quando subiu para o camarote. Ela estava lá, sentada no colo de um cara que quase a engolia no beijo.

_Na boa_, ele pensou. Já tinha dado a hora de irem embora, isso sim.

_ Du. Du. – ele aproximou dos dois. – Du... – ele cutucou as costas dela.

Lucas observava as mãos do _babaca_ nas costas dela, quase erguendo a camiseta e quando ela se virou para encara-lo os lábios inchados, que foram quase _engolidos_ por aquele... aquele...

_ _Vamobora_, Du. Já deu.

_ Qual foi, Lucas...

_Qual foi?_ Ele queria quebrar todos os dedos das duas mãos daquele _otário _que lhe olhava com um sorriso sacana.

_ Eu só quero ir embora, a gente pode ir ou tu vai ficar aí, lek?

_ Minhas coisas estão no teu carro, lembra não, lek?

_ Então, vamos, se você quiser voltar pra cá, beleza. Mas, eu to vazando!

Enquanto Lucas virou as costas para descer do camarote, Du tentava entender o que tinha acontecido.

_ Tem certeza que ele não é teu namorado, lindinha? – o moreno lhe beijou o ouvido e ela riu.

_ Tenho. – ela lhe deu um selinho e foi atrás de Lucas.

Quando o alcançou ele já estava andando a passos firmes em direção ao carro.

_ E aí, lek, qual foi, hein? – ela corria atrás dele.

_ Nada, Du. Só quero ir embora. Esse lugar tá um porre.

_ O quê? A morena lá não beijava bem, não?

_ Beijava, sim! – ele se virou pra ela e o movimento foi tão brusco que ela quase esbarrou nele – E o que seu _namoradinho_ lá do shopping vai dizer se souber que você tava com outro cara aí?

_ Ele não é meu namorado. – ela deu de ombros.

_ Ah, melhor ainda, né, Eduarda.

_ Se liga, Lucas, eu me dou o respeito. E cala a boca que tu já bebeu demais!

Lucas foi até o carro e entrou, Du apenas abriu a porta e pegou a bolsa e saiu em disparada pela avenida que dava acesso a balada.

_Porra. _Lucas respirou fundo e ligou o carro. Nenhum dos dois podia dirigir do jeito que estavam, mas ele não ia deixa-la na rua. Ela andava rápido pela calçada, ele encostou o carro perto dela e abriu o vidro.

_ Du, desculpa... Sério. Desculpa aí. Eu não devia ter falado nada. Porra, eu sei... – Eduarda nem sequer olhava pra ele. – Porra, se quer que eu faça o quê? Me ajoelhe?

_ Eu quero que você pare de encher o meu saco! – ela gritou e ele respirou fundo de novo.

_ Entra logo nesse carro, Du. Tu não pode voltar pra casa assim, tu tá pior que eu.

Eduarda parou para pensar racionalmente por alguns segundos. Ela realmente não poderia voltar para casa assim, se Eliane ou seu padrasto a vissem naquele estado iria ser pior. Ela ia ter que dar o braço a torcer.

**Parte I – Capítulo 09: Praia**

Du entrou no carro sem dizer qualquer palavra e Lucas respeitou o seu silêncio. Ele não podia ir muito longe com o carro, ia ser pego em uma blitz. Ele não ligava se estivesse sozinho, mas como estava com a companhia dela e não podia arriscar.

Ele encostou o carro próximo à orla da praia, e quando olhou para Du ela cochilava no banco. Olhou para o painel do carro para ver o horário e já era quase cinco horas da manhã. O tempo passa rápido pra quem se diverte.

O céu começava a espantar a escuridão aos poucos. Enquanto alguns estavam se levantando para mais um dia de trabalho, os jovens se levantavam pra estudar, pessoas como ele estavam curtindo a noite.

Eduarda iria acordar com uma ressaca das bravas e ia perder um dia de trabalho por culpa dele. Ele não sabia onde ela era morava, portanto não lhe restaram muitas opções: Ele desceu do carro e abriu a porta de Du.

_ Ei, Du... – balançou o braço dela e ela resmungou. – Du, acorda aí, vai.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar e desceu do carro com a ajuda dele, com a alça da bolsa cruzada no peito.

_ Cachaceira. – ele disse rindo quando a apoiou.

_ Eu não sou resistente ao álcool que nem você, lek... – ela disse, quase em um resmungo.

Ele fechou o carro, colocou as chaves no bolso e a segurou pelos ombros, chacoalhando o corpo dela.

_ Acorda, Du!

_ PARA, LUCAS! – ela gritou, rindo.

_ Vem, sobe nas minhas costas.

_ Quê?

_ Sobe aí, você não tá conseguindo andar. Vamos ali na areia da praia...

Ela não podia se negar, afinal não estava conseguindo nem andar direito. Estava com vergonha do estado que estava. Lucas se abaixou para que ela subisse em suas costas, Du se pendurou no pescoço dele e cercou a cintura dele com as pernas. Ele segurou as pernas dela e começou a andar, depois correr, a fazendo gritar de susto.

_ Lucas, vai devagar! Eu vou acabar vomitando em você... – ela resmungou apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

_ Nossa, acho que essa foi a coisa mais nojenta que já falaram assim, próximo do meu ouvido... – ela riu baixo. – Sério, olha que eu já ouvi muita coisa...

Apesar de ter bebido, Lucas ainda tinha alguma coordenação e atravessou a avenida correndo, ouvindo Du gritar em seu ouvido de novo. Na verdade, ele tava adorando a carregar nas costas e ouvir seus gritos de susto. Algumas pessoas que passavam pela orla, caminhando, correndo ou de bicicleta davam risada dos dois.

Ao chegarem na areia da praia, Lucas a ajudou a descer e ela lhe deu um tapa no braço.

_ Você é maluco mesmo, lek.

Lucas observava as nuvens claras empurrarem as escuras e a maré alta começava a baixar. Ele tirou o tênis, ela também, Lucas segurou na mão dela para ajuda-la a caminhar pelo chão fofo.

_ Vem...

Qualquer um que passasse ali iria pensar que os dois eram um casal.

Lucas se sentou na areia, mais próximo ao mar e Du sentou ao seu lado.

_ Fazia tempo pra _cara_ca que eu não vinha à praia, sabia?

_ Tu mora em Copa e não vem à praia?

_ Qual foi, Du. Eu sou da noite, lembra não?

_ Ah, é... – ela riu.

_ Tu fica muito engraçada bêbada, lek... – ele ria da fala mole dela.

_ Não to achando graça nenhuma...

Os sons das ondas faziam Lucas se sentir relaxado e o cheiro da maresia também.

_ Sabe, Du, eu adorei a nossa noite.

_ É?

Eduarda não sabia se era o torpor da bebida, mas o sono era avassalador. Sentia as pernas e os braços cansados de tanto dançar. E ouvir o mar e a voz de Lucas ao seu lado a deixavam mais sonolenta. Ela estava com náuseas. Imagina a _mancada_ que seria vomitar ali, na frente dele e tudo.

Lucas olhou para ela e viu que ela estava pálida.

_ _Cê _tá bem, Du? Qual foi, nunca bebeu um porre na vida?

_ Já, eu... Sei lá, o que tá acontecendo.

_ Vem cá.

Lucas esticou as pernas na areia e fez Eduarda deitar a cabeça em seu colo.

_ Se for vomitar, tu avisa, hein?

_ Uhum. – ela resmungou.

Ele tirou a jaqueta que vestia e colocou sobre o tronco dela.

As nuvens começavam a clarear e fazia tempo que ele não via um nascer do sol. Não assim, sentado na praia. O astro rei nascia aos poucos no horizonte do mar da cidade maravilhosa.

_ Du...

_ Hum...

_ Você é o mais próximo de um amigo que eu tenho. Sério, tu pode ser meu melhor amigo?

_ Uhum... – Eduarda mal o ouvia já estava em outra dimensão.

_ Eu adorei a nossa noite, só não gostei daquele cavalo, Du. Fala sério, o que você viu nele? - ele não obteve qualquer resposta. – Du?

Eduarda já dormia o sono dos _justos e dos justos de ressaca_, Lucas ousou lhe acarinhar os cabelos vermelhos.

Tudo tinha começado por causa daquela cor, a mesma cor que tem o sol que nascia aquela manhã. Vermelho com tons laranja. O calor de seus raios foi surgindo aos poucos, esquentando o corpo dele.

Ficava a questão se era o calor do sol que esquentavam seu corpo, ou era o calor do corpo dela, os raios que imergiam dela que lhe esquentavam a alma e o coração.

João Lucas ficou sentado ali pensando em como seria se ele fosse um jovem _normal_, sem aquela grana toda na poupança. Estaria na faculdade? Trabalhando? Teria tempo e disposição para viver nas baladas como fazia? Teria a mesma cabeça?

Olhava Eduarda dormir tranquila em seu colo e imaginava o quanto ela tinha batalhado para estar ali. Ela trabalhava duro e faltaria hoje por conta da ressaca que ele tinha induzido a ela. Apesar de parecer meio maluquinha, ele não queria prejudica-la. Ao contrário, ele só queria o melhor pra ela.

O que ele estava mais amava na amizade com Du era o fato dela ser melhor que ele. _Melhor_ pessoa, em caráter, em personalidade, em tudo. Ela era o que ele queria ser, de alguma forma. Ele detestava todo o jogo do poder, aquela jogatina e disputa que nunca acabava.

Em sua presença, ele se sentia outra pessoa. Como se ele pudesse ser melhor também.

Seus pensamentos foram parar na _Magnum_ e no seu dinheiro que foi investido ali. Com o seu jeito impulso e rebelde, ele não tinha pensado duas vezes em ajudar a financiar a boate, e agora se sentia mal pelo feito.

Ele podia acabar com a própria vida, mas não com a vida dos outros. E financiando aquele lugar era isso que ia acontecer, mais pessoas como ele iriam se tornar dependentes daquelas substâncias. Ele tinha que acabar com isso, tinha que tomar uma atitude.

Du começou a se mexer em seu colo, o sol já tinha nascido e esquentava lentamente. Ela voltou a se sentar, a cabeça latejava e a náusea tinha aumentado. A qualquer minuto ela poderia vomitar.

_ Du? – João Lucas pegou nas mãos dela.

_ Eu to malzona, lek.

_ Que _cê _tá sentindo?

_ Ressaca. – João Lucas acabou rindo.

_ Tem um quiosque aberto ali, vem, vamos tomar uma água de coco.

Lucas pegou a jaqueta e ajudou Du a levantar, ele passou o braço sobre os ombros dela e ela colocou um braço na cintura dele para se apoiar. Os dois foram caminhando devagar até o quiosque e ela se sentou em uma mesinha enquanto ele pedia a água de coco.

Eduarda observava o mar quando Lucas voltou com os dois cocos.

_ Toma aí, vai se sentir melhor.

Ela tomou alguns goles e minutos depois começava a sentir o mal estar passar.

_ Sabe, Du... Eu tava pensando...

_ Hum... – ela o olhava enquanto tomava a água.

_ Eu preciso tomar um rumo na vida, sabe? Sei lá, eu...

_ Tomar um rumo, lek? Você? – ela estava surpresa.

_ É, não sei. Acho que preciso tomar um rumo... Isso não quer dizer que vou mudar totalmente amanhã. Mas, vou começar aos poucos...

_ Nossa, Lucas. Que papo reto é esse? É sério?

_ É.

_ Acho que você precisa vir à praia mais vezes, então.

Eduarda olhou para o relógio do quiosque e ficou assustada com o horário.

_ Meu Deus, eu to ferrada! – se levantou da mesa sentindo a cabeça reclamar do movimento brusco.

_ Calmaí, onde tu vai?

_ Eu tenho que ir pra casa... Eu to ferrada, ainda tenho o trabalho...

_ Você não precisa ir para o trabalho hoje, você tá mal, Du...

_ Mas, eu preciso ir pra casa, lek. Valeu aí... Por tudo.

João Lucas nem conseguiu se despedir, nem dizer um "_de nada"_. Du já partira e agora ele estava sozinho. Preocupado com o mal estar dela.

Eduarda pegou o ônibus para casa, mas antes de entrar passou em uma padaria e comprou chocolates para seu irmão mais novo e pães para ela. Ela ainda se sentia mal, mas não se esquecido que hoje era seu aniversário. O menino devia estar saindo para a escola essa hora. Du foi o mais depressa que pode para casa e encontrou o menino em frente ao portão, junto com os irmãos, sentado na calçada. Os três esperavam o transporte escolar.

Ao ver Eduarda, os meninos se levantaram e a abraçaram. Ela se abaixou para ficar do tamanho deles. O aniversariante chorava.

_ Que foi? Mateus? – ela olhava seu rosto molhado. E o menino ergueu os olhos para ela.

_ Eu to com fome, Du.

_ Como assim você tá com fome? Não tomaram café?

_ Não tem café... – o do meio, Felipe, deu de ombros.

_ Foi _ele_. Ele a machucou de novo. – o mais velho disse.

Carlos Eduardo, o Cadu, era o que já entendia toda a situação e não se assustava mais como os outros. Eduarda sentia pesar por ele.

Os meninos estavam com os uniformes da escola amarrotados, Du tentava alisar com as mãos. Ajeitando os cabelos, as roupas, as meias e os cadarços de cada um.

Mateus ainda fungava quando Du se agachou perto dele de novo e o abraçou.

_ Eu não esqueci não, tá, lek? Hoje é seu aniversário, não é? Parabéns, lekinho. – ela o beijou nas duas bochechas. – Aqui... – ela deu a sacola com os pães e os chocolates pra ele. – Tem pão e chocolate pra vocês dividirem. Depois eu vou te dar um presente bem legal, tá?

Du esperou o ônibus escolar junto com os irmãos e só sossegou quando eles já ido embora.

Ela respirou fundo três vezes e se benzeu antes de entrar em casa. A sala estava silenciosa, o _vagabundo_ já tinha ido trabalhar. Só se ouvia uma _bateção_ de pratos, copos e panelas vindo da cozinha. Eduarda foi até lá e parou no batente.

Eliane estava de costas pra ela, tremia levemente e fungava baixo. Du se lembrou de quantas vezes já tinha pedido para a mãe denuncia-lo, mas ela nunca o fazia, por mais forte que ele batesse. Então, fingiu que nada tinha acontecido.

_ Bom dia, Eliane. – ela entrou na cozinha e abriu o armário.

A mãe de Eduarda não respondeu, a ruiva sentia um peso no peito quando conseguiu encontrar algo pra comer e se virou para sair.

_ Eduarda. – a mãe chamou.

_ Oi?

Quando Eduarda a encarou tentou não expressar o espanto com o seu olho extremamente inchado e roxo. Pensou que a mãe iria xinga-la, colocar a culpa nela, falar da suas noites fora de casa. Pensou que as duas iam começar uma briga feia. Mas, não. Ela só apontou para a mesa, uma carta de envelope branco estava ali.

_ Chegou esse envelope pra você.

Du se aproximou da mesa e pegou o envelope. Era algo relacionado com o governo e a destinatária era Maria Eduarda Botticelle.

**Parte I – Capítulo 10: Mudanças**

Maria Eduarda abriu a carta sob os olhos atentos da mãe, leu o conteúdo e _na real_, não entendeu nada. Só que tinha alguma coisa a ver com Clarice Botticelle, aquela que tinha a criado.

_ O que é? – a mãe perguntou.

_ Sei lá, tem a ver com a mãe. – ela retificou logo em seguida: - A Clarice.

_ Ah... – Eliane virou de costas para a filha novamente e voltou a limpar a louça.

_ Acho que preciso falar com um advogado.

_ Advogado, Du? E você tem dinheiro pra pagar advogado agora?

_ Eu preciso saber o que significa isso aqui, ué.

Eduarda pegou um remédio para a dor de cabeça e ia caminhando para o quarto, mas antes se voltou à mulher de novo.

_ Eliane, espero que não tenha se esquecido do aniversário do seu filho.

E assim saiu rumo ao quarto, pegou uma roupa limpa e se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro.

Ficou se perguntando o que aquela carta significava, precisava da ajuda de um advogado. Se fosse qualquer outra coisa, deixaria pra lá, mas como envolvia o nome daquela mulher que considerava sua mãe, teria que correr atrás.

João Lucas estava com o carro parado em frente a Magnum já fazia um tempo, tomava coragem para fazer o que tinha decidido. Pensou tanto que sentia o cheiro de queimado dos seus neurônios. Pensou nas brigas com os pais, com os irmãos, em Eduarda, na Império. No escândalo que seria que se o nome dele estivesse envolvido naquele negócio ilícito. Tinha que parar.

Ele saiu do carro, e mesmo sendo dia, sabia que Lobão estava por lá. Seus comparsas e seguranças abriram a porta logo depois que ele bateu nela.

_ Fala aí, Lucas. De boa? – um dos seguranças fortemente armados lhe cumprimentou.

_ Beleza. Queria falar com o Lobão, ele tá aí?

Os homens não estranhavam a presença do jovem ali, afinal, Lucas sempre aparecia por lá pra conversar com o chefe.

_ No mesmo lugar de sempre. – o segurança respondeu.

Enquanto Lucas caminhava pela boate vazia, se perguntava se iria sair vivo de lá, ou se iria sair direto pro IML com uma bala no meio da testa. O arrependimento começava a tomar conta dele. Se arrependia de não ter dito aos pais e aos irmãos que os amavam, se arrependia por não ter vivido mais aventuras boas com Eduarda, se arrependia por ter vivido de forma errada até ali. Mas, caso morresse, estaria morrendo tentando fazer a coisa certa.

Após subir as escadas do camarote, deu uma batida na porta que dava acesso à sala do traficante, ouviu a permissão e entrou.

Lobão já era um homem de idade, quase a mesma de seu pai, quem o olhasse não iria chama-lo de traficante, e sim de empresário. Andava com os melhores ternos, seus cabelos e barba brancas lhe empunham respeito. Estava sozinho lendo papéis, a pistola calibre 38 sobre a mesa. Lucas sentia um frio no estômago. O traficante ergueu os olhos para o jovem parado a sua frente.

_ Comendadorzinho... – ele lhe sorriu. – Senta aí, rapaz.

_ Fala, Lobão. – João Lucas se sentou na cadeira à frente, as pernas tremiam.

_ Fala, meu jovem. Tá querendo alguma coisa?

_ Não, eu só... Quero nada, não. Queria falar contigo, cara.

_ Pode falar. – agora o homem lhe encarava.

_ Tu sabe que eu... Investi na Magnum e tu me dá um pouco dos lucros, e ainda tem as drogas e tal... – ele gaguejava em quase todas as palavras.

Lucas sabia do que homem era capaz, mas Lobão além de tudo, era sábio. Já sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquele papo todo.

_ Você quer parar, Lucas?

Ele sentia as mãos suando, se sentia pequeno naquele lugar. Sabia que ele não tinha poder algum.

_ Se possível.

_ Tu tá caindo fora?

_ É, eu não...

_ Lucas, presta atenção, rapaz. – Lucas olhava para o homem e o esperava sacar a pistola. Mas, Lobão estava tranquilo em seu tom de voz. – Se engana se pensa que o seu dinheiro é o único que é investido aqui, tem _peixe grande_, muito grande. Gente que você nem imagina.

Mas, Lucas imaginava sim, políticos, famosos, até policiais investiam naquele tipo de negócio.

_ Se eu fosse depender só da sua _merreca_, eu tava _fudido!_ – então, ele riu, deixando Lucas mais nervoso.

_ Pois, então. Tá tudo beleza? Posso contar com o seu sigilo?

João Lucas só queria cair o fora dali o mais rápido possível.

_ Se você não abrir o seu bico para o 190, tá tudo beleza, comendadorzinho. Teu segredinho fica aqui. E caso queira voltar a ganhar dinheiro, estamos aqui.

_ Valeu...

Ele mal acreditava que estava sendo fácil assim, deu um aperto de mão no homem e saiu.

Lobão ligou para um dos seus homens e avisou da saída de Lucas, e logo em seguida ligou para o seu contato.

_ Ele tá fora. – e sem esperar resposta, desligou.

João Lucas nem imaginava, mas seu pai sabia de todos os seus passos. Inclusive da Magnum. E Josué, fiel escudeiro de José Alfredo, tinha contato com Lobão.

Antes de sair da Magnum, a mando de Lobão, um dos seguranças segurou Lucas pelos braços.

_ Qual foi, cara! Me solta...

E o outro lhe deu dois socos certeiros no estomago.

_ Agradeça por não estar morto, mauricinho de merda!

João Lucas foi jogado na calçada da Magnum, buscando o ar que lhe faltava. Pelo menos os socos não tinham sido na cara, seria difícil explicar novas marcas. Era uma lição que tinha que tomar pra não retornar pra aquele lugar.

Tinha sido fácil demais pra ser verdade.

Algumas pessoas que passavam pela rua tentaram ajuda-lo, mas ele logo se pôs de pé e resolveu sair dali antes que um dos homens soltasse atrás na decisão de deixa-lo vivo. Entrou no carro e partiu.

Parou o carro ruas depois, tentando recuperar a calma após toda aquela adrenalina. Seu celular estava com chamadas perdidas de Eduarda, retornou a ligação quando percebeu que sua voz estava em um tom melhor.

_ Oi, Du.

_ Caraca, lek. Eu já tava preocupado contigo, tu não atendia o celular.

_ Eu tava... Deixa pra lá.

Afinal, não seria legal preocupa-la com aquilo, no momento.

_ Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Eu preciso de uma ajuda sua. Nunca te pediria uma coisa dessas...

_ Fala aí...

_ Preciso consultar um advogado.

_ Um advogado?

_ É, depois eu te explico, eu não conheço nenhum, você pode me levar? Eu tenho dinheiro pra pagar...

_ Ah, relaxa, Du. Fica na boa. Eu te levo, sim.

_ Tá. Me encontra no lugar de sempre, daqui uma hora.

Uma hora depois, João Lucas já estava parado em frente ao ponto de ônibus. Ele se sentia melhor da porrada que tinha tomado. Eduarda entrou no carro, e parecia bem melhor do que de manhã.

_ Tá melhor, Du?

_ Tô sim, lek. E tu? Tá bem? Parece pálido.

_ É fome... – ele sorriu, tentando fingir.

_ Sei... – ela o olhava, desconfiada.

_ Olha, eu só conheço um advogado bom, que é o advogado da família, o Merival.

_ Tudo bem. Me leva até ele.

_ Que, que tá rolando, Du?

_ Eu recebi uma carta hoje, quero entender o que significa.

Ao chegarem ao escritório de Merival, João Lucas pediu a discrição do advogado em relação àquela consulta. Ele concordou de imediato, dizendo que não iria compartilhar sobre o assunto com ninguém da família. Afinal, o sigilo era algo comum na profissão dele.

João Lucas esperou do lado de fora, enquanto Eduarda se sentou na sala do advogado. Ela lhe entregou a carta.

_ E ai, o que significa isso tudo? – Du já estava aflita.

_ Senhorita Eduarda, sabe quem é Clarice Botticelle?

_ Sei, irmã da minha avó. Fui criada por ela, por quê?

_ Você sabe se ela tem filhos?

_ Não que eu saiba.

_ Então, você sabe se ela tinha posse de algum dinheiro?

_ Bom, ela sempre viveu de forma simples. A casa dela era própria, mas... Era simples. Ali na Lapa. Nunca vi nada de mais.

_ Pois bem, o que consta aqui é que a família Botticelle possui posses de fazendas de gado e muito dinheiro investido. No caso, os fundadores seriam os pais de Clarice. E a herança que lhe pertencia, ela não usurfruiu. Porém, como lhe era de direito, ela passou em testamento pra você.

Eduarda estava assustada, bem mais do que surpresa. Sua família sempre fora simples. A mãe de sua mãe morava em uma favela. Será que ela sabia dessa história?

_ Mas, a minha vó nunca teve dinheiro. Morava na favela, minha tia era simples. Esse dinheiro todo...

_ É comum, senhorita. Talvez tenha tido algum conflito familiar entre os pais e os filhos, e isso aconteceu. Mas elas não perderam o direito à herança. Não é uma quantia tão exuberante, mas é uma boa quantia. Te mantém bem pelo resto da vida. Como você acabou de fazer 18 anos, tem direito a...

_ Mas eu não quero! – Eduarda retrucou. – Se ela não quis, pra que eu iria querer?

_ Essa é uma decisão sua. Está em suas mãos.

Eduarda saiu da sala de Merival com a cabeça rodando. Ela que sempre fora pobre, agora tinha dinheiro. Ela podia ser egoísta e recusar tudo aquilo, ou poderia pensar nos seus irmãos pequenos.

João Lucas veio em sua direção e ficou observando o seu rosto.

_ O que aconteceu, Du?

_ Nada. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Não era nada de mais, coisa da minha cabeça. – mentiu.

_ Sério?

_ Sério, lek.

_ Quer ir lá pra casa?

Du pensou em voltar pra casa e ter que encarar Eliane. Não queria ter que explicar nada agora. Pensou no aniversário de Mateus.

_ Não posso ficar até tarde.

_ Tá. Quando você quiser, você pode ir embora.

Eduarda guardou a carta na bolsa e foi para a casa de João Lucas. Ao chegaram, um simpático mordomo os atendeu e Lucas o cumprimentou com um high five. Ela achou graça.

_ Du, esse é o Silviano. Silviano, essa é minha amiga, Du.

_ _Mademoiselle. _– Silviano a cumprimentou.

_ Prazer aí.

João Lucas foi até a cozinha e Eduarda o esperava na sala, quando ela ouviu passos da escada. Maria Marta descia imponente, seus olhos verdes encaravam a menina de cabelos vermelhos.

_ Boa tarde. – foi só que Eduarda disse.

_ Quem é você? – Marta parou em frente dela e a olhou de cima a baixo.

_ Oi, mãe. – Lucas chegou em seguida, parando do lado de Du. – Essa é minha amiga, Eduarda. Du, essa é a imperatriz, Maria Marta.

_ Amiga, Lucas? – ela olhava para o caçula.

_ Amiga, mãe. Agora, dá licença aí...

_ Prazer. – Eduarda assentiu e saiu atrás de Lucas para o quarto.

_ Uma hiponga, Silviano. – ela comentou com o mordomo. – O que esse menino tem na cabeça, por Deus?

João Lucas e Eduarda começavam uma partida no vídeo game, ela se desligava do mundo confuso que vivia e ele se esquecia das dores no estômago.

Algumas mudanças estavam por vir. Ambos podiam sentir, mas no momento, preferiam viver a normalidade.

**Parte II – Capítulo 11: Idiota**

** 2014, quase um ano e meio depois**

_ Por que você não larga do meu pé? Por que você não vai embora!?

_ Porque eu sou uma _idiota._ – Eduarda respondeu. – E tu é cabeça fraca, tem que ficar de olho...

_ Eu não preciso de babá.

_ É, de babá não, de enfermeira.

_ Seja a merda que for, você tá dispensada. – João Lucas pegou as chaves do carro no bolso. – Aqui, pega o meu carro, vai embora.

_ Você vai fazer o quê? – ela pegou as chaves da mão dele.

_ Eu não sei, eu vou ficar zanzando por aí.

_ Da última vez que você ficou zanzando...

_ Garota, eu já disse que eu não preciso de babá!

Eduarda entrou no carro e desceu de volta para o Rio de Janeiro, deixando João Lucas em Petrópolis.

Tudo tinha começado quando Lucas resolveu se acertar com Maria Marta, os dois ainda viviam em pé de guerra. E depois de ter sido convencido por Du à ficar na festa da Império, o caçula dos Medeiros foi atrás da matriarca da família e o resultado foi mais uma briga sem sentido.

Du vivia mais na casa de Lucas do que na própria. Após ter recebido a notícia da herança e assinado uma papelada, ela não mais trabalhava e não dependia da mãe e do padrasto nojento, porém ainda morava com eles por causa dos pequenos. Ela sustentava os irmãos e agora os três estudavam em período integral em uma das melhores escolas cariocas. Eliane, sua mãe, ainda não tinha se livrado daquele _amor_. Se é que poderia ser chamado de amor.

O problema é que agora Carlos achava que tudo dependia de Eduarda, e ela não estava fim de sustentar aquele vagabundo. Iria dar um jeito de livrar Eliane e os irmãos dele.

Ela resolveu não compartilhar dessa história com Lucas, assim como, sobre sua família. Lucas nem a questionava, ele e a família eram tão cheios de problemas e conflitos que ele mal tinha tempo de perguntar. E quando estava com ela, só queria se divertir.

Agora ela tinha uma carteira de motorista e vivia levando Lucas para todos os lugares. Enquanto dirigia para a casa dos Medeiros, seu coração pesava de angústia, sentia que algo iria acontecer, não sabia o quê. Ao estacionar o carro na vaga de sempre, ela tentou ligar para Lucas. Tinha se arrependido do que tinha dito. Ele não podia fazer outra besteira. O celular dele dava na caixa postal.

_Idiota, Eduarda. Como você é idiota. Não devia ter deixado ele sozinho, nem se ele mandasse._ Ela nunca foi religiosa, mas acreditava em Deus, e no momento, pedia a Ele de coração que protegesse Lucas.

Depois de um tempo, ela resolveu levar as chaves para Silviano. Ao ser recebida no apartamento, acontecia uma discussão na sala entre José Pedro e sua esposa, Danielle. E parecia que pela primeira vez Pedro a enxergou.

_ Garota!

Eduarda ficou assustada.

_ Eu só vim trazer as chaves do carro do lek, ele deixou...

_ Onde você deixou o Lucas?

_ Em Petropólis, por quê?

_ Ele tá preso, garota. Preso!

Ela sentiu as pernas vacilarem ao imaginar Lucas atrás das grades. Aquele babaca fez alguma merda. Ela sabia que ele ia fazer! Meu Deus! Tinha certeza que ele não ficaria preso com o dinheiro que têm, mas não acreditava que ele estava preso.

_ Que delegacia? – ela perguntou.

_ Petrópolis. – Zé Pedro pegava as chaves do seu carro. – E você vai comigo pra lá.

O irmão mais velho de Lucas aparentava estar nervoso com a situação. Também pudera!

Eduarda o seguiu, se sentia quase catatônica. O mundo se movia lento ao seu redor. E ao chegarem à delegacia e ao entrar junto com Pedro na sala do delegado, ela só queria que tudo fosse rápido.

Quando chegou a sua vez, deu suas versões dos fatos. Eram poucas informações, mal sabia se aquilo poderia ajudar.

João Lucas olhava a luz noturna entrar pelo vão da janela da cela, ele nunca tinha estado em uma. Sentado de encontro ao chão frio e duro, ele observava as paredes do espaço quadrado. Tinha bebido, se drogado, e caído em uma roubada por conta da sua própria teimosia.

O pior foi saber que tinha brigado com Eduarda antes disso tudo, ela deve estar pouco se lixando que ele tá ali. _Bem feito pra ele._ Quantas vezes ela o tinha aconselhado? Quantas vezes ele tentou parar com tudo aquilo? Quantas vezes se viu tentando mudar? Por _ela_, por _ele mesmo_, pelos _dois._

Pensando bem, era muito melhor que ela não estivesse com ele. Ele não iria suportar o peso da culpa.

Depois dos depoimentos, Eduarda saiu da delegacia ao lado de Zé Pedro.

_ Só tenho que te agradecer...

_ Não precisa, se fosse preciso eu até mentia pra tirar o JL do sufoco.

_ Vocês são... _Namorados_, alguma coisa assim?

_ Que é isso, sem essa. A gente é _amigo_. Um ajuda o outro a não perder a cabeça.

Depois que o irmão de Lucas partiu, Eduarda ficou sentada na frente da delegacia. Esperaria até o amanhecer se fosse preciso. Só queria ver Lucas bem. Minutos depois, o Comendador entrou na delegacia. E por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, João Lucas saiu e a viu ali, à espera dele.

João Lucas não acreditava no que estava vendo, ela estava ali. Na frente daquela delegacia imunda. _Porra_, sentia uma vontade louca de abraça-la. Não sabia como agradecer.

Ele foi ao seu encontro e, como de praxe, brincou com a situação.

_ Eu não acredito que você ficou me esperando todo esse tempo, isso que é _amizade_, hein?

_ Tu acha mesmo?

_ Ué, vai negar?

_ Eu tava passando por aqui e vi você saindo.

_ Claro. – ele riu. – Super normal dar um rolê em uma delegacia. Em Petrópolis.

_ Não sei como eu não desisto de te ajudar, Lucas.

_ Dá um tempo, vai...

_ Não, tudo bem, eu só vou te falar mais uma coisa... – ela sorriu pra ele. – Eu to feliz que você saiu dessa.

_ Ah, é?

_ É.

João Lucas se aproximou da ruiva e abraçou. Um abraço terno. Ele devia estar cheirando super mal, mas não queria larga-la.

_ Obrigado. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_ Qual é, Lucas. Tá melosinho, hein?

Ele riu e ela também.

_ Eu vou tentar mudar, Du. Te prometo, tá beleza? – ele disse, olhando em seu rosto. – Eu to cansado dessas roubadas todas.

_ Tá certo. Espero que esse tempo aí tenha valido a pena pra sua cabeça, lek.

_ Ô, se valeu. Bora, Du? Bora pra casa?

Lucas pegou uma pequena florzinha branca no canteiro da calçada e ofereceu pra ela. Ela pegou com um sorriso.

Eduarda voltou para o Rio de Janeiro dentro do carro do Comendador. Um silêncio espectral acontecia no veículo, José Alfredo estava sentado em uma das janelas, João Lucas no meio e Eduarda ao seu lado oposto, se sentindo super desconfortável como sempre se sentia próxima do homem de preto.

Ao chegarem ao apartamento em Copacabana, os três subiram juntos, após Zé dispensar Josué.

João Lucas dava graças a _Deus_ por estar de volta em casa, só queria correr para tomar um banho e se livrar de todas aquelas energias negativas. Já era quase manhã, Du quase se arrastava ao seu lado de tamanho sono. Ambos estavam letárgicos, porém o sono sumiu quando ouviram a voz estridente da imperatriz.

_ Lucas! – ela descia a escada vestida em um robe.

O robe era tão bonito que Du não se imaginava usando-o como pijama.

_ Calm down, Marta. – Zé Alfredo tentou segurar o impulso da mulher.

_ Ah, Zé, não me venha pedir calma após ter passado a noite acordada!

_ Eu já conversei com ele, Marta. Fique tranquila. – o homem de preto disse em seu tom calmo.

_ Lucas, por que? Por que isso tudo, meu filho?

João Lucas estava tão cansado que nem discutir mais ele queria, só olhava o rosto da mãe de forma impassível. E Du podia jurar que enxergava lágrimas nos olhos verdes-esmeralda da imperatriz. José Alfredo passou o braço pelos ombros da mulher, tentando acalma-la.

_ Vai ficar tudo bem, _my queen._ Vá descansar. Vamos todos. E quando estiver mais calma fale com o seu filho. – ele disse, com o seu característico sotaque nordestino.

_ É, _dona Marta,_ se quer saber, eu to legal. Tô aprendendo a lição. – Lucas lhe disse e subiu a escada, Du atrás dele.

_ São essas suas amizades, Lucas! – Marta esbravejou. – São _elas_ que te metem, em como você diz mesmo? _Roubadas!_

Se Maria Marta soubesse de metade do que Du tinha feito por ele, ela não a trataria assim e sim, agradeceria de joelhos.

_ Não fale nada da Du! – ele gritou já da ponta da escada.

Eduarda nada disse e nem olhou para a mulher, mas antes de subir as escadas pôde ouvir:

_ Eu vou dar um jeito nessa tua vida, Lucas. – ela disse em um tom mais alto e depois mais baixo: - Zé, pelo amor de Deus, essa hiponga...

Enquanto João Lucas tomava um banho, Eduarda estava sentada no _seu colchão_ do lado da cama e pensava no que Marta tinha dito.

Ao sair do chuveiro, ele percebeu que a amiga estava distraída, deitou na cama sentindo as costas estalarem e agradeceu de novo pela cama que tinha. Só tinha ficado algumas horas preso e já estava dando valor para tudo que tinha.

_ Que foi, Du?

_ Nada. – ela se deitou no colchão, olhando para o teto.

Lucas foi para a ponta da cama e ficou olhando para o seu rosto.

_ Qual é, eu sei que tá rolando alguma coisa nessa cabeça aí. Pode ir abrindo a matraca.

_ O que será que a sua mãe quis dizer?

_ Com o quê?

_ Ué, lek. Com "_eu vou dar um jeito na sua vida"_.

_ _Cê_ sabe que a dona Marta ama fazer um drama, um show. Ela não quis dizer nada.

_ Quis sim, Lucas. Parecia sério. Já pensou, lek? Se ela começa a te manipular que nem o Zé Pedro.

_ Ih, Du, tá me estranhando? – ele riu. – Não sou mané que nem o Zé Pedro, não. Se liga.

_ Eu sei que não, mas sei lá... – ela deu de ombros, olhando para o rosto de Lucas.

_ Fica de boa, Du. Ela não vai fechar a nossa amizade, não. Se ela não conseguiu até agora, não consegue mais. – ele piscou pra ela e voltou a se deitar na cama. – Eu preciso dormir um pouco e tu também.

_ Beleza. – ela respondeu.

João Lucas logo dormiu feito uma pedra de tão cansado, Du demorou a pegar no sono. Apesar de cansada pensava no que Marta disse e ficava com medo do que a mulher poderia fazer para afasta-los.

Ao contrário do que ela pensava a ruiva sempre tinha tirado Lucas das _roubadas_ e não, o colocado nelas. Ela até tinha largado o cigarro para ajuda-lo a largar dos outros vícios. Logo agora que Lucas está querendo mudar de vida, se acertar com os pais... Será que a imperatriz iria vir com alguma proposta irrecusável para o rapaz?

Rapaz aquele que Du adorava e se sentia mal só de imaginar uma vida sem ele. Lembrou-se do abraço que deram mais cedo e sorriu. Era desse jeito que queria se lembrar de Lucas, e que nada mudasse de forma ruim para os dois. Não saberia se ia conseguir suportar.

E se lembrando do aconchego do abraço de Lucas, acabou adormecendo.

**Parte II – Capítulo 12: Anúncio**

Quando João Lucas acordou, Eduarda já tinha partido. Uma mensagem no celular dele avisava que ela voltaria mais tarde. Depois de algumas horas de sono, ele se sentia bem melhor.

Minutos depois alguém batia em sua porta e nem esperou sua resposta para abrir. Era Maria Clara. Ele se levantou.

_ Clara?

A irmã se aproximou dele o abraçou forte, Lucas que já tinha passado de sua altura há alguns anos também a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça. Clara suspirava de alivio ao sentir o irmão perto dela.

_ Seu maluco! – ela bateu em suas costas – Você me deixou super preocupada! Ah, Lucas, quando você vai tomar jeito, hein?

_ Ih, maninha, relaxa. Prometo pra você que vou melhorar de vida, tá bom? Àquelas horas naquele cubículo foram suficientes.

_ Já imaginou eu indo te visitar todo domingo na cadeia, João? É sério, você precisa se ajeitar.

_ E eu vou, agora para de drama, Clara. – ela revirou os olhos pra ele e o soltou. – Afinal, como seria se você não estivesse aqui essa noite?

_ Como assim? O que vai rolar hoje?

_ Só não falte no jantar, tá bom? Eu sei que tu adora sair com a tua amiguinha lá... Mas, por favor, por _mim _não suma hoje.

_ Tá... – ele a olhava com desconfiança.

_ E ah, tem que ir bem vestido...

_ Fala sério, Clara! O que tá rolando, hein? Se vai ser aqui em casa, por que precisa ir bem vestido, pô?

_ Só faz esse favor pra sua irmãzinha, tá? – Clara piscou pra ele e saiu do quarto em seguida.

Se tinha uma coisa (ou mais uma coisa) que João Lucas detestava era vestir roupas sociais. Ele se olhava no espelho. A calça preta, a camisa passada por Claraíde com todos os botões abertos e a luta para tentar dar um laço na gravata.

Eduarda não estranhou a movimentação no apartamento dos Medeiros quando chegou, Lucas a tinha avisado sobre o tal jantar e ainda a tinha convidado. Marta quase teve um infarto quando viu a _amiga hiponga_ ali. Du até tinha se esforçado para se vestir adequadamente. Um vestido preto básico, uma de suas características meias-calça e um sapato de salto alto.

Já Maria Marta deveria saber que Du não ia largar de seu filho tão cedo, ela teria que se acostumar.

_ Oi, Silviano. – ela cumprimentou o mordomo.

_ _Mademoiselle_ Eduarda, o _Master _Lucas está em seus aposentos.

_ Já é! Tô indo lá...

Quando Du entrou no quarto se deparou com aquela _visão _de Lucas com a camisa social aberta e brigando com a gravata. Prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, a garganta chegou a secar e ela tossiu.

_ E aí, Du. – ele ainda olhava para o nó mal feito da gravata.

_ E aí, lek, tá tomando uma surra da gravata?

João Lucas só prestou atenção em Du quando ela veio em sua direção, o barulho dos saltos altos no chão de madeira chamou a sua atenção. A _bendita _meia calça que se destacava em suas pernas brancas e o vestido que lhe caia tão bem, se ajustando perfeitamente nas curvas do corpo. E pra finalizar, os lábios pintados de um tom vermelho semelhante à cor de seu cabelo. Por alguns segundos, ele perdeu o que ia falar.

_ O que era mesmo?_

_ Ah._

_ Eu sei lá pra quê que a Clara quer que eu fique parecendo um pinguim. Fala sério... – ele disse, meio desnorteado.

_ Ah, lek, eu faço ideia.

_ Faz? E o que é?

Du se aproximou mais de Lucas, puxando a gravata dele e pode perceber que ele mudou sua expressão.

_ Fica de boa, eu só vou ajeitar essa gravata pra você...

_Se ele fosse um pouco mais maluco_ podia jurar que ela estava o provocando. Só podia! Quem puxa alguém pela gravata assim?

_Deus, vocês são só amigos!_

As mãos de Du desmancharam o laço da gravata e começaram um novo mais alinhado. Ele ficou perdido ali, olhando os dedos dela passarem pelo tecido.

_ Com certeza que é o noivado dela com aquele cara lá, como é mesmo o nome dele?

_Nome de quem? Quê?_

_ Nome de quem?

_ Do namorado da Clara.

_ Ah, o trouxa do Enrico. – ele riu. – Não acredito que ela vai ter coragem de casar com aquele babaca.

_ Pronto. – ela soltou a gravata e ele se virou de costas para ela, olhando para o espelho para disfarçar seu estado emocional.

_ É, até que não está tão ruim.

_ Daqui a pouco tua mãe sai gritando pela casa atrás de você. – ela ignorou a provocação dele. – Fecha essa camisa e vamos logo.

João Lucas foi fechando os botões da camisa enquanto Du fingia que não prestava atenção em cada movimento dele. Ele colocou a camisa por dentro da calça, deixou a gravata frouxa e vestiu os sapatos.

_ Fala sério, eu sou bonito demais, né não? – ele sorria pra ela.

_ Aff, Lucas. – ela revirou os olhos. – Tu é um convencido mesmo.

_ Pô, Du. Só admite que eu sou bonito, ué.

_ Cala a boca e vamos.

Lucas riu quando ela se levantou e apertou a gravata em seu colarinho.

_ Vamos lá ver a sua irmã ser enlaçada, lek.

_ Deus me livre dessa sina.

Os dois abandonaram o quarto e desceram juntos. Os convidados de Maria Clara já estavam na sala e como Du previu eram os familiares de Enrico.

A ruiva ficou esperando em um canto enquanto Lucas cumprimentava a família Bolgari. Já se sentia deslocada.

_ O tatu resolveu sair da toca, é? – Zé Alfredo tinha se aproximado dela e ela mal percebeu.

_ Lucas? Ele não ia recusar o convite da irmã dele...

_ Acredito que a amiga dele também não iria recusar _um convite_ _dele_.

_ Não. – ela respondeu sem graça.

_ Relaxe, tu é bem vinda nessa casa. Pelo menos da minha parte.

Marta desceu as escadas em um lindo vestido vermelho chamando a atenção de todos e Zé Alfredo foi segurar sua mão no último degrau. Antes de irem falar com todos, Marta olhou Du mais uma vez. Ela não gostava de se sentir acuada.

Logo, Lucas voltou ao seu lado e ela se sentiu melhor quando colocou a mão em seu ombro. Um hábito que tinha adquirido, só para assegura-la que ele estava ali, _ao seu lado_.

_ Eu queria fazer um anúncio... – Clara começou. – Eu e Enrico vamos ficar noivos essa noite.

Enrico fez o pedido com toda pompa do mundo, Du começou a se entediar. Os garçons contratados entregavam taças de champagne e só assim para ela se divertir um pouco.

_ E você, meu rapaz, quando irá se casar?

Claudio Bolgari se aproximou de Lucas e olhou para Eduarda logo após a pergunta. O homem era muito charmoso e chique, mas ela não se intimidou com o seu olhar.

_ Eu? Eu to é fora dessa, Claudio. – Lucas respondeu com o jeito brincalhão.

_ É o que pensa hoje. Vou ter o maior prazer de realizar o seu casamento, um dia.

_ Claro, claro. – Lucas riu.

Marta se aproximou da conversa e Eduarda se sentiu isolada do papo. Ao lado da imperatriz, Bianca Bolgari sorria e cumprimentava Lucas com um beijo no rosto.

_ Oi, Bi. – ele disse.

Du percebeu que Marta sorria triunfante com a aproximação dos dois jovens. Como era de se esperar de dois amigos da infância, os dois começaram um papo animado e ela se sentiu descartada.

Não podia demonstrar ciúme de uma amiga de Lucas, afinal ela era a _melhor amigo _dele. O problema é que ele não parecia sentir sua falta enquanto conversava com a _loirinha-princesinha-dos-olhos-verdes_. Se Marta queria ter estragado a sua noite, conseguiu.

Então, a ruiva se refugiou na cozinha, o único lugar que não estava abarrotado daquela gente esnobe e _nariz em pé._ Claraíde ajudava os garçons.

_ Oi, dona Du. _Cê _tá querendo alguma coisa?

_ Queria um copo d'água. Por favor, Claraíde.

A empregada ofereceu o copo para ela. Ela tomou cada gota no intuito de se acalmar. Mas foi em vão, pois quando voltava pelo corredor que dava acesso a sala de jantar deu _de cara_ com Marta e Claúdio conversando.

_ Seria tão bom se o Lucas conhecesse a Bianca melhor, Claúdio. Se é que me entende... – ela riu pra ele. – Ele tem umas más companhias, sabe? Tu viu aquela _esquisita_? Eu quero que ele mude de vida e...

_Eu sabia! Eu sabia! _

Eduarda voltou para a cozinha, seus pensamentos estavam embaralhados. Sabia que Marta planejava algo para afastar Du dele, e nada como um casamento arranjado com a _princesinha_ da família Bolgari. Ela tinha estirpe, sangue azul. Du era só uma _hiponga_.

Mas, por que ela estava pensando nisso tudo? Eles eram só amigos! Devia ficar feliz que o amigo iria se arranjar com alguém legal...

ARGH, NÃO!

Du jamais iria admitir que é _loucamente apaixonada_ por ele.

_ Dona Du? Tu tá mais branca que papel, tá bem? Quer mais um copo d'água?

_ Eu to... Acho que foi a pressão que baixou... – ela se justificou.

_ Mas também, né? Essas comidas de rico não tem _sustância_. Pega aqui um cadinho de sal.

João Lucas conversava com Bianca se lembrando de quando deixavam Marta e Beatriz loucas, correndo pela casa. E do dia que Lucas quebrou um vaso caríssimo da mãe.

_ Aquele dia foi engraçado, Lucas. – ela riu da lembrança.

_ Ô, foi legal também a bronca e o castigo que eu tomei depois. – ele riu também.

Ele sentia que algo lhe faltava.

Não sentia mais a mão de Eduarda em seu ombro.

_ Só um minuto.

_ Claro.

João Lucas passou por Marta e Claúdio no corredor e foi até a cozinha. Eduarda conversava com Claraíde e imediatamente ele sentiu um alívio lhe tomar o peito.

_ E aí, Du? Pensei que você tinha vazado...

Eduarda respirou fundo e encarou o amigo, fingindo tranquilidade.

_ Que nada, seu Lucas. A pressão dela baixou, mas agora tá bem, né? – Claraíde disse.

_ Tô sim, Claraíde, obrigada. – ela sorriu para a mulher.

_ Tá bem mesmo, Du? – ele colocou a mão no ombro dela.

_ Tô, lek. Se preocupa, não.

_ Mesmo?

_ Já falei pra tu não se preocupar... – e saiu deixando Lucas plantado na cozinha.

_ Ué. – ele deu ombros. – Vai entender!

Claraíde riu e Lucas tentava entender o que fez de errado. Será que ela tinha se sentido de lado por causa da conversa dele com Bianca? Ela nunca se sentido assim com os seus outros amigos.

E Lucas nem percebia o que mãe planejava e como ela tentava manipula-lo para _melhorar de vida_ à sua maneira.

**Parte II – Capítulo 13: Sóbrio**

Du voltou à sala de visitas e se sentou em um canto vazio do sofá. As pessoas começaram a se dispersar para a sala de jantar, depois que Silviano lhes avisou que o jantar seria servido. Ela ainda bebericava uma taça de champagne e pegou outra quando o garçom lhe ofereceu.

Lucas também voltou para a sala, mas antes que se aproximasse da amiga, Marta o puxou para uma conversa com Bianca novamente e ele a acompanhou até o jantar.

Ela observava os dois até sumirem da sua vista, quando foi interrompida:

_ E aí, Du. – era Maria Clara, que sentou do seu lado.

A irmã de Lucas era tão fina e elegante que Du se sentia uma _jeca_ perto dela.

_ Parabéns aí! – a ruiva disse. – Pelo noivado e tal. Felicidades.

_ Obrigada. – ela sorriu. Parecia verdadeiramente feliz. Seus olhos brilhavam.

Du se perguntava se um dia sentiria aquele tipo de felicidade e logo em seguida: o que será que Clara tinha visto em Enrico? O amor, afinal, só pode ser cego.

_ Você não vai jantar?

A ruiva percebeu que ela observava as duas taças na mão dela e sorriu amarelo.

_ Daqui a pouco, eu vou. Eu... Tô legal aqui.

_ Tudo bem. – Clara sorriu. – Eu to louca pra que isso acabe. Esses sapatos estão me matando.

As duas riram e Clara se levantou indo até a sala de jantar.

Será que um dia Du se casaria? Será que seria um cara legal ou seu total oposto? Será que seria feliz? Ou será que ficaria que nem Eliane até o final dos dias?

Ela nunca tinha tido sorte com o amor e Lucas era a maior prova disso. Tinha se apaixonado por ele, lentamente, devagar. Cada dia uma nova _dose dele _era injetada em seu coração. E, no entanto, ele a tratava como uma amiga, como um _melhor amigo_, Du jurava que às vezes ele esquecia que ela era uma mulher. Não como as outras, mas era.

Eles cuidavam um do outro, ela cuidava mais dele do que ele dela. Mas se cuidavam. Sentia que eles tinham uma ligação forte, mas não aquele tipo de ligação de compartilhar um teto, uma cama. Queria que ele pudesse enxergar em seus olhos o quanto ela o amava. O amava tanto que lhe doía o peito.

Queria tanto ser como Bianca, refinada. Queria ser como Clara, elegante. Queria ser como Marta, esplendorosa. Queria ser do mundo dele, queria poder se encaixar perfeitamente.

Ela que nunca tinha pensado em casamentos, pensava agora. Imaginava-se na sala de jantar dos Medeiros de Mendonça e Albuquerque erguendo um brinde ao seu noivado, e via seus sogros e futuros cunhados lhe sorrindo, aprovando a escolha do filho. Imaginava-se entrando de branco em qualquer lugar, não importava o lugar, só queria que fosse ele que lhe esperasse com um sorriso no altar.

Seus sonhos eram grandes demais, e por isso, Eduarda sonhava pouco. Tinha que aceitar a realidade. Ela não se encaixava ali, nem jamais se encaixaria. Ela nunca seria mulher de Lucas, e provavelmente entraria na igreja no casamento dele como madrinha, com outro cara de braços dados.

Não podia evitar se lembrar dos momentos com ele. Lembrava-se do dia que Clara, Zé Pedro e Marta tinham viajado junto com o Comendador para o Monte Roraima. E Lucas, como era de se esperar, se recusou a ir.

_Ficaram no apartamento então, ela, Lucas, Silviano e as empregadas. Era fim de tarde e Du tinha aberto as enormes janelas da sala de visitas, aquelas que nunca eram abertas, deixando a luz do pôr do sol entrar. Silviano estava a ponto de enlouquecer com os dois, mas acabou desistindo das broncas e se retirando. _

_ Lucas tinha ido buscar mais cervejas e ela foi até o som, conectou seu iPod e deixou na lista da sua banda preferida, Aerosmith. Ela nunca tinha ouvido as músicas deles tão alto, quanto naquele aparelho de última geração. Alterada por causa das cervejas, ela afastou a mesa de centro e fechou os olhos. Se deixou embalar pelas batidas de Crazy, uma de suas preferidas, e ficou dançando ali. _

_Ela ficou descalça e subiu no sofá macio, os pés afundando no tecido, e fazia uma guitarra imaginária e cantava tão alto, mas tão alto, que se imaginava no show deles. Mexia a cabeça e a cintura e ria de si mesma._

_ Lucas ouviu a música alta da cozinha e gritou o nome dela, sem resposta. Depois de novo, e de novo, e desistiu, rindo._

_ Quando chegou à sala se deparou com Eduarda dançando encima do sofá, feito uma maluca. Ele ficou sorrindo com a situação. Ele se perguntava se ela sabia o quanto ficava bonita rindo assim, o quanto ficava maravilhosa movendo o seu corpo daquela forma descompassada e quanto ficava linda cantando a música em um inglês todo errado. _

_ Eram nesses momentos que ele se perguntava se ele não era apaixonado por ela, ou eram nesses momentos que sentia o coração bater mais forte e tinha vontade de beija-la ali mesmo. Eram nesses momentos que sentia um sentimento diferente por ela._

_ Ele deixou as garrafas de cerveja na mesa de centro que ela tinha afastado, tirou os tênis e se juntou a ela. Ela riu quando abriu os olhos e o encontrou à seu lado fazendo também uma guitarra no ar. Ela fingia que cantava e ele que tocava. Os dois se moviam ao som da música._

_ _ I need your love, honey... I need your love... – Stevie Tyler entoava e por um momento pequeno os dois se olharam de forma diferente, Du sentiu seu coração disparar na mesma hora. Mas antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse e os dois se arrependessem depois, ela gritou junto com a música: _ CRAZY!_

_ Lucas riu e assim que a música acabou e outra música começou, Du se sentou no sofá. As pernas bambas de tanto pular, pelo menos, era isso que ela achava. Ele pulou do móvel, pegou as garrafas e entregou uma para ela e se sentou ao seu lado._

_ Os dois começaram a tomar a bebida e observar o pôr do sol. Lucas passou o braço ao redor do ombro de Eduarda e ela sorriu pra ele. Ele lhe deu um beijo na cabeça e ela após mais um gole na garrafa, encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. _

Eram um dos momentos preferidos de Du e ela sempre se lembrava dele. Bem no fundo, ela queria que eles pudessem ter uma vida juntos. Com muitos momentos assim, tantos momentos assim que ela mal pudesse escolher entre eles qual era o seu favorito.

Lucas não voltou para saber dela, Eduarda pegou o celular e procurou nos contatos o telefone de Vitor. Os dois tinham se afastado, mas não perdido o contato. Continuavam sem compromisso algum, mas sabia que poderia contar com ele em momentos como aquele. Ela subiu as escadas enquanto a chamada completava e se enfiou no quarto de Lucas.

João Lucas nem chegou a tocar na comida, esperou Bianca se servir e olhou ao redor em busca da amiga ruiva.

_ Só um momento, Bianca. Licença aí. – ele disse.

Foi até a sala e viu as duas taças de champagne vazias, marcadas com o batom vermelho. Seu coração apertou, ela já estava estranha com ele e se ela tivesse ido embora iria ser difícil reparar o dano. Ele subiu as escadas esperando encontra-la no quarto. Ao abrir a porta, ela estava na janela, no telefone com alguém.

_ E ah, é? E qual é? Não sente minha falta nem um pouco?... Hm, tá. Uhum. – ela falava de forma sedutora e Lucas sentiu o sangue lhe ferver nas veias.

Não entendia porque tinha ciúme. Ele era sua _amiga, amiga, pelo amor de Deus, Jesus._

Ele entrou sem fazer barulho, no entanto, fechou a porta do quarto com força e ouviu o grito de susto de Eduarda. Mas, ela não desligou o telefone e continuou falando com o cara que falava.

Lucas sentia sua gravata sufocando no pescoço, a afrouxou e finalmente a tirou. Tirou a camisa e ficou observando a amiga de costas pra ele.

_Puta que pariu, Du, desliga esse telefone._

_ Tá, amanhã. – ela falava rindo. – A gente se fala, lek.

_**Foi a gota d'água. **_

Eduarda desligou o telefone e se virou encontrando Lucas de pé, só com a calça social, ele lhe encarava de tal forma que ela nunca tinha visto.

Ela tentava entender o que tinha feito de errado, afinal que tinha estragado a noite dos dois tinha sido ele.

_ Qual foi, Lucas? A comida tava ruim? – ela riu, o champagne já tinha lhe subido.

_ Lek? É isso mesmo que eu ouvi? – ele perguntou, com um olhar acusador.

A ficha de Eduarda caiu, ela tinha chamado Vitor de _lek._

_ Foi. – ela disse, determinada.

_ Pensei que era um lance só _nosso_. Isso de lek...

_ Ah é? – ela disse.

_E pensei que o lance de amizade era algo só nosso, _ela pensou.

_ Pensou errado. – ela deu de ombros. – Como sempre.

_ Quê? – ele não entendia as acusações dela.

_ Qual é, Lucas, eu...

_ Quem era? – ele a interrompeu.

_ Por que tu quer saber quem era?

_ Eu não sou teu _amigo_? Não posso saber?

_ Era um cara aí. – ela deu de ombros.

Lucas estava tão _puto_ da vida que se ela balançasse os ombros de novo, ele não ia saber se controlar.

_ Um cara aí. Beleza, Eduarda. – ele assentiu.

Para se distrair do olhar dela, ele pegou a camisa e a gravata sobre a cama. Jogando com uma força desnecessária no cesto de roupa suja.

_ Não to entendendo porque você tá _nervosinho_, Lucas.

_ Nem eu. – ele disse.

_ Só você tem direito de ter uma namorada!? – Du falou alto até demais e se arrependeu logo em seguida.

_ Como é, _lek? –_ ele se aproximou dela. – Só eu posso ter uma namorada? Eu nunca te impedi de ter um namorado, cara!

_ Mas fica dando essas crises de nervosismo aí! – ela retrucou. – Eu tenho que ficar sozinha vendo você com outras pessoas, é isso? E quando você lembrar que eu existo, eu tenho que estar aqui te esperando!

A bebida tinha um efeito letal sobre Eduarda que nem ela conhecia, mas agora que tinha colocado pra fora. Sentia mais leve.

Parecia que Lucas tinha levado um tremendo de um tapa na cara. Ele dirigia as palavras dela aos poucos, eram ácidas até demais. Ele_ nunca_ iria esquecer que ela existia. Não poderia viver mais sem a amizade dela.

Ele encarava o rosto de Eduarda, a maquiagem meio borrada e podia enxergar lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele a tinha magoado e não sabia como, nem por quê. Ela abaixou os olhos e os cabelos dela estavam bagunçados do vento da janela.

_ Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você. – ele disse em um tom mais calmo. – Por que você tá falando isso?

Ele sentia o seu coração disparar, mas ele não sabia mais se era do nervoso que tinha passado. Eduarda levantou os olhos decididos novamente e ele esperou mais uma enxurrada de acusações.

_ Por que você é um cabeça fraca! Um trouxa! Você não enxerga as coisas que estão na sua frente! Você é... Você é um...

Eduarda sentia seu corpo tremer de tanta raiva.

_ _INFERNO!_ – ela gritou e disparou para a porta, mas Lucas a puxou pelo braço com força.

Ela quase caiu do salto alto, seu corpo se chocou violentamente contra o dele. E os dois se encaravam como dois animais enfurecidos.

Lucas não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, só não podia deixa-la partir o ofendendo daquele jeito.

_ Qual é o teu problema!? – ela gritou pra ele.

Eduarda se sentia encurralada com a fúria de Lucas tão próxima, mas ela estava tão brava quanto. No entanto, ela não podia prever o que viria em seguida. Lucas segurou forte em seus ombros e empurrou contra uma das paredes do quarto. Ela tentou se soltar, ele iria socar a cara dela, isso sim.

_ Me solta! – ela gritou, tentando se soltar das mãos fortes dele. – Qual é o teu problema, Lucas!?

_ Você! – ele gritou. Eduarda parou de se debater e finalmente olhou nos olhos dele.

Existia verdade neles, mas ela estava bêbada, podia estar vendo coisas.

_ Você tá bêbado! – ela falou mais baixo dessa vez. Hipnotizada pelo olhar intenso dele.

_Puta merda, Lucas!_ Ele pensava. Podia colocar a culpa na bebida, mas ele mal tinha bebido algo hoje.

Tinha o corpo dela próximo do dele, colado ao seu. Ele olhava os detalhes de seu rosto tão de perto. A respiração dos dois tinha acelerado. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, era só soltar ela e tudo ia ficar bem.

Os lábios dela tão convidativos, como sempre foram pra ele, tão próximos.

Quando ele percebeu que ela não ia fugir, soltou os ombros dela e colocou as mãos no rosto dela. Eduarda se assustou com o gesto, mas ficou paralisada.

_ Eu nunca, lek... – ele começou, olhando para os olhos dela. – Estive tão sóbrio.

Eduarda sentia o coração pulsar tão forte no peito que parecia que ia ter um treco ali mesmo. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o sangue quente lhe percorrer as veias novamente, pois tinha perdido essa sensação quando ele lhe puxou o braço. E o pior é que sentia o coração dele bater rápido também, pois seus corpos estavam tão grudados que ela não tinha como fugir.

Ela respirou fundo para se controlar e tentar reverter a situação, pois sabia que os dois iriam se arrepender. Mas quando ela pensou em dizer alguma coisa. Lucas aproximou os lábios dos dela e a beijou.

Se Eduarda não estivesse sendo apoiada pela parede com certeza tinha caído no chão tamanho o choque de emoções que sentiu. Ela sentia uma eletricidade lhe percorrer o corpo e não sentia mais as pernas. Foram questões de segundos.

O beijo que começou recatado começou a pegar fogo quando Eduarda mordeu o lábio dele. Ela sempre teve vontade de fazer isso. Ele sorriu e ela jogo se jogou no abismo.

O mesmo abismo que ela lutava para ficar na beirada, aquele mesmo abismo que lhe dava frio na barriga. Aquele mesmo frio que se transformava em um iceberg em seu corpo.

Quando as línguas dos dois se encontraram, Lucas queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Como queria. Soltou o rosto de Eduarda e lhe apertou a cintura.

Nada mais importava, se ela permanecesse nos braços dele.

Quando Eduarda pensou que não conseguiria mais respirar, ela percebeu a _loucura_ que estava fazendo. A amizade dos dois iria acabar ali. Ela sentia isso. Sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos e tão rápido e intenso como começou, acabou. Ela o empurrou com as forças lhe restavam e ficou ali na parede.

Lucas sentia seu peito subir e descer tão rápido. Quando foi afastado por Eduarda, sentiu um choque de realidade. Ela o olhava com os olhos arregalados, os dedos nos lábios e pior, ele viu lágrimas saindo de seus olhos.

_ Du, eu não... – ele queria lhe pedir perdão. Pensava que ela também queria, tanto quanto ele.

Então, ela correu até a porta.

_ Du! POR FAVOR! – ele gritou de novo.

Mas ela bateu a porta com força e ele lhe deu o espaço necessário.

Ele tinha feito mais uma cagada. _Por que tinha feito isso? _Ele se sentou na cama e enfiou a cabeça nas mãos. Ainda sentia o choque nos lábios, sentia o corpo dela nos braços e, no entanto, não sabia se iria sentir de novo.

**Parte II – Capítulo 14: Anjo da Guarda**

João Lucas passou horas acordado olhando para o teto do quarto. Em seus pensamentos se repetia a cena do beijo com Eduarda, se sentia tão confuso, tão desnorteado pelo que sentia. Na verdade, não entendia um pingo do que sentia.

O problema era que toda vez que estava confuso a única pessoa que ajeitava os seus pensamentos era a mesma que hoje, os atrapalhava.

Agora que estava bem mais calmo conseguia entender a _burrada_ que tinha feito. A amizade dos dois iria terminar. Era isso que ele sentia. Mas ao mesmo tempo, tentava entender aquela ligação tão forte com Eduarda.

Lucas já tinha beijado muitas mulheres na vida, mas nenhum beijo tinha sido como aquele. Tinha uma ligação tão forte entre os dois que ele se sentiu diferente quando a beijou. Sentia-se tonto, o corpo eletrificado pelo toque dela. E ele bem que conhecia as drogas para saber que nem elas tinham lhe causado esse efeito.

Ele pegou o celular de novo e tentou ligar, uma, duas, três vezes e claro que caiu na caixa postal. Era bem provável que ela nunca mais fosse olhar na cara dele.

_Por que ele tinha feito isso?_

Será que ele sempre tinha se sentido assim perto dela e nunca tinha percebido? Nunca tinha se tocado?

Com o celular nas mãos começou a fuçar em sua galeria de imagens. De cada 10 fotos, 9 eram selfies com Du. Fazendo careta, sérios, sorrindo, brincando, sendo os idiotas que eram quando estavam juntos.

Será que ele tinha botado tudo aquilo a perder?

Eduarda pegou um táxi para casa, desligou o celular. Seu corpo tremia e ela chorava. Não entendia porque chorava, afinal, era isso que ela sempre quis. Mas, sentia mais medo do que felicidade. Medo de perder Lucas pra sempre.

Ao chegar, se jogou na cama e seus irmãos que dormiam (ou fingiam que sim) não estranharam os soluços dela. Ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro e se assustou quando sentiu uma pequena mãozinha lhe tocar no ombro, era Mateus. O menino nada disse, só se deitou do lado da irmã, tentou secar as suas lágrimas e ela o beijou.

Seria difícil dormir aquela noite, seria difícil se esquecer. Esquecer-se dos braços de Lucas ao seu redor, seu calor próximo, seus lábios nos dela. Seu toque, seu cheiro.

Queria que tudo fosse um pouco mais fácil. Sabia que Lucas tinha feito aquilo por impulso, ou por que imaginava que ela fosse só mais uma. Ele não gostava dela como ela o amava. Quando se acalmou, dormiu abraçada com o irmão.

Queria acordar no outro dia e nada daquilo ter acontecido.

Lucas não conseguiu pregar os olhos, passou a madrugada olhando o celular esperando algum sinal de vida de Eduarda. Olhou seu Facebook, olhou a conversa no Whatsapp, nem sinal.

Observou o quarto dele e em como cada canto tinha um pouco dela. No vídeo game, nos pôsteres da parede que ela tinha ajudado a escolher e os dois colaram juntos, até mesmo no banheiro.

Lembrou-se do dia que ela saiu de toalha do banheiro e ele se assustou ao se lembrar de que ela era uma mulher. Uma bela mulher. As pernas brancas expostas, o cabelo preso e algumas gotas de água ainda desciam de seu colo. Agora ele entendia porque tinha prestado atenção em todos esses detalhes.

Dias se passaram e Eduarda não lhe deu qualquer retorno. Ele sentia que tinha a perdido de vez. _Idiota._

Ele tinha planejado passar mais um dia na cama, mas foi interrompido por Maria Clara, que mal bateu na porta e já entrara. Era cedo, cedo pra ele.

A irmã abriu as cortinas do quarto, o cegando e ele resmungou.

_ Bom dia, irmãozinho. Vamos levantar pra vida? – ela o olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele se cobriu com o lençol.

_ Qual é, Clara. Me deixa.

Ela puxou o lençol, ciente que o irmão não dormia sem roupa e se sentou na ponta do colchão.

_ Que tá rolando, Lucas?

_ Nada, pô. Só quero ficar sozinho.

_ E você sempre soube mentir muito bem. Sério. – ela ergueu o polegar pra ele.

_ Quê?

_ Falando sério, já deu pra perceber que tu e a sua amiga brigaram. Mas, Lucas, não pare sua vida por isso.

_ Eu só to pensando, tá legal?

_ E isso vai adiantar alguma coisa?

_ Ah, Clara...

_ Óh, Lucas, to falando isso pro teu bem... Tem mais, o pai e a mãe querem falar com você. Desce logo que já tá dando a hora pra ir pra Império.

_ Comigo? O que eu fiz?

_ Vai saber. – ela deu de ombros e saiu do quarto.

Lucas levantou da cama, se arrumou e olhou o celular como de costume.

_ Eduarda, Eduarda... – ele suspirou, guardou o aparelho no bolso e foi até a suíte imperial.

Ouviu a risada dos pais e sorriu sozinho. Os dois brigavam feito cão e gato e ao mesmo tempo, se amavam. Bateu na porta.

_ Entre. – ouviu a ordem do pai.

A cama já estava impecavelmente arrumada e sua mãe ajeitava a camisa de seu pai. Um sorria para o outro.

_ E aí, coroa. – Lucas cruzou os braços.

_ Lucas. – Zé Alfredo lhe acenou com a cabeça e se sentou em uma poltrona próxima a cama.

Marta permaneceu em pé observando os dois.

_ Eu quero saber, Lucas... qual é a tua decisão?

_ Decisão? Do quê?

_ Quando eu te tirei daquela delegacia, tu me jurou que ia mudar. Mas, pelo que eu vejo, tá quase tudo igual...

_ Mas, eu não to saindo mais e...

_ Eu disse _quase_. – Zé levantou um dedo, Lucas se calou.

_ Você quer mesmo mudar, Lucas? – Marta perguntou.

_ Sim. Mas o que isso tem...?

_ Lucas... – Zé Alfredo se levantou e se pôs diante do filho. – Eu sei que pra você a Império nunca significou nada, mas ela é o teu futuro. Compreende isso? – o rapaz assentiu.

_ O que seu pai quer dizer, filho, é que sempre vai haver um espaço pra você lá. – Marta completou.

_ Eu não sei nada.

_ Eu vou lhe ensinar tudo! – Zé colocou as mãos no ombro no filho. – Só depende de você, Lucas.

Ele se lembrou de todas as vezes que Eduarda tinha lhe dito sobre isso, sobre tomar o seu lugar na Império, sobre ter direito sobre o que era seu.

_ Tá, eu... Posso tentar. Mas se der errado, eu caio fora.

_ Tá certo. – Zé sorriu para o filho.

Maria Marta sorria triunfante para Lucas, e Zé Alfredo o puxou para um abraço. Ele se sentiu desconfortável a principio, mas abraçou o pai também. Fazia tempo que não sentia um carinho dele. Aproveitou o momento por segundos.

_ Se arrume, hoje vai ser seu primeiro dia. – a mãe lhe disse. – Lucas, o que achou da Bianca?

_ Bianca? – ele olhou para ela. – A irmã do Enrico? Que tem ela?

_ Ela não é uma moça adorável?

_ Marta... – Zé a alertou.

_ Qual é, mãe? Tu tá querendo arranjar outro casamento, é? – ele disparou.

_ Lucas, ela é a mulher certa pra você.

_ Como você sabe? Tá pensando que vai mandar na minha vida como manda na vida do Zé Pedro? Me tratar feito marionete? – ele estava nervoso.

_ _Shit! _– Zé exclamou. – Se acalmem os dois! Lucas, tua mãe só quer o melhor pra você.

_ Quê?

_ Lucas, por favor... – a mãe começou.

_ Vá se arrumar. – Zé Alfredo pediu.

Antes que a briga se estendesse, Lucas saiu do quarto. Ele estava furioso com o jeito que a mãe tentava manipular a sua vida e dos seus irmãos.

O primeiro dia na Império foi um desastre total, Lucas se perdia na planilha de contas e em todas as áreas que o pai tentava lhe ensinar algo. No caminho de volta para casa, Zé lhe perguntou de Du e Lucas não soube lhe explicar porque eles tinham se afastado.

No final, Lucas se perguntava se Bianca não era mesmo a pessoa _certa_ pra ele. Estava tão magoado e desesperado com o sumiço de Eduarda, que acabou ligando para Bianca.

Os dois se encontraram no restaurante de Enrico na zona sul. Foi até agradável, mas Lucas sentia que não se encaixava. Não se encaixava naquele mundo de trabalhar o dia todo, jantar em restaurantes chiques e conversar com alguém sobre o seu dia e sobre sua família. Porque foram exatamente esses os assuntos.

Bianca parecia reservada e tímida, mas depois de duas taças de vinho, ela já estava mais divertida. Lucas a levou para casa e ao estacionar o carro e se despedir dela, ela lhe roubou um beijo.

Se fosse há alguns dias atrás, ele ia se aproveitar da situação, iria adorar a atitude dela. Mas, ao contrário, tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em como o beijo dela não mexia com ele como o de Du. Quando ela percebeu que ele não se animou, ficou sem graça.

_ Desculpa, Lucas. – ela estava vermelha.

_ Tá tudo bem, Bianca. Eu que peço desculpas aí...

_ Eu não devia ter feito isso.

_ Foi mal, é que eu to com a cabeça em outro lugar. Fui um péssimo acompanhante hoje.

_ É _ela_, né? – ela disse com um sorriso sincero.

_ Ela?

_ A ruiva. – ela o olhava e ele ficou sem graça.

_ A Du...

_ Eu pensei que vocês eram só amigos, mas dá pra notar que tem algo diferente...

_ Dá é?

_ Pelo jeito que você fala dela... – ela sorriu. – Desculpa, Lucas. Eu só queria me divertir um pouco... Não pensei que...

_ Tá tudo legal, Bianca. – ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

Antes de sair do carro, ela disse pra ele:

_ Não deixe ela escapar, Lucas. Parece que você gosta muito dela. Tipo, amor, sabe?

Lucas ficou tentando ligar para o telefone de Eduarda durante a noite, teve sonhos com ela e quando acordou no outro dia. Já sabia o que fazer.

Ligou para um antigo contato e esperou, até a hora do almoço iria encontra-la.

Du estava voltando pra casa depois de uma volta com Beatriz, foi bom. Elas riram muito, se divertiram pra caramba e ela pode esquecer-se do que passava um pouco. Assim que desceu na Lapa, olhou as horas era questão de minutos para os irmãos chegarem.

Ela esperou no portão e abraçou os três quando eles chegaram, foi quando ela ouviu um grito de Eliane vindo de dentro de casa. Ela correu até a casa e escancarou a porta da frente.

Carlos parecia transtornado, uma mistura de drogas com bebida, a mãe estava encolhida em um canto da sala, chorando. Parecia machucada. E ele segurava uma panela de pressão grande e iria pra cima dela. Os meninos se agarraram na perna de Eduarda.

_ Corre. – ela olhou para Carlos Eduardo, o mais velho. – Chama a polícia. Corre. Cuida deles. – os meninos correram portão a fora.

Lucas estacionou o carro casas antes daquela que seu contato tinha lhe dado, não tardou para a confirmação chegar. Eduarda se desceu de um ônibus e ficou à frente de casa. Três meninos lhe abraçaram e ela ria com eles. _Eram irmãos dela? _

Foi quando Lucas percebeu que ele não a conhecia de fato, não como deveria. Os pensamentos duraram pouco, pois ele ouviu um grito de mulher e em seguida os três meninos corriam pra fora da casa.

Lucas desceu do veículo e foi até os meninos. O menor chorava e o mais velho se assustou com a aproximação dele.

_ Calma, cara. Eu sou amigo da Du, que foi?

_ Ele tá machucando ela! – o mais novo disse, entre soluços.

Ele nem precisou pensar duas vezes, disparou para casa.

O homem olhava para Eduarda e ela sentia seu estomago revirar várias vezes. Ela se aproximou de Eliane, seu rosto estava marcado, provavelmente pela fivela de um cinto, por pouco não pegou em seu olho.

_ Sai daqui, mãe. – ela disse. – Levanta. – ela a segurou, tentando levantar.

_ NÃO ENCOSTA NELA. – o homem gritou para Eduarda.

Ela não conseguiu suportar o peso da mãe e se virou para ele.

_ Você! VOCÊ QUE NÃO DEVIA TER ENCOSTADO UM DEDO NELA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA! – ela gritou.

Carlos se moveu na direção de Eduarda, mas ela não sentia medo. Só queria ajudar a mãe. Abaixou-se e ajudou a mulher a se levantar de novo. E quando se levantou, ouviu o grito da mulher e sentiu a pancada violenta em seu ombro.

Eduarda gritou. Com certeza, o ombro tinha deslocado.

_ Du! – ela ouviu a voz _dele_, quando se virou Lucas estava na porta e voou na direção de Carlos.

A panela foi parar longe e Lucas começou a bater no homem. Eduarda segurava o ombro com a outra mão e foi até Lucas.

_ Lucas! Por favor! – ela chorava. – Não vale a pena! Por favor! Por favor, lek... – ela implorou.

Lucas saiu de cima do corpo do homem, ele não tinha revidado um soco sequer, mas Carlos estava desacordado.

_ Du... – ele olhava pra ela. – Você tá bem? – olhava para o ombro que ela segurava.

_ Cuida da minha mãe. Leva ela para o hospital. Eu to legal... – ela ainda chorava.

Ele ajudou Eliane a se levantar e Eduarda ficou observando o corpo de Carlos no chão. Lembrou-se de uma vez quando ainda era menor, que ele tentou abusar dela. Queria pisar nele, lhe bater, queria que ele estivesse morto.

Eduarda sentia o choque tomar conta de si, ficou ali observando o corpo dele. Carlos Eduardo entrou na sala atrás da irmã e lhe tentou acorda-la do transe, sem sucesso.

_ Du! Du...

Lucas voltou logo em seguida, avisou ao menino que a polícia estava ali e olhou para os olhos perdidos de Eduarda.

_ Du... Eu to aqui com você... – ele disse.

Ela estava pálida, suas mãos estavam frias quando ele a tocou. Ela começou a respirar rápido demais. Ele a abraçou com cuidado por causa do ombro. Du começou a tremer e chorar.

_ Ei... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Eu to aqui, eu nunca vou sair daqui.

Sentiu o corpo dela amolecer em seus braços e a colocou no colo. Eduarda tinha desmaiado. Lucas sentia a adrenalina nas veias e seus olhos inundaram de lágrimas ao vê-la naquela situação.

Tinha sido um erro nunca ter perguntado a ela sobre sua família. Como era a sua vida.

O corpo dela estava tão frágil em seus braços. Por quanto tempo será que ela passava por isso? Ele a olhava com admiração.

_ Eu amo você. – ele falou baixo de novo.

_Uma certeza que ele já sabia, mas que ela não tinha ouvido._

Quando saiu o SAMU já tinha chegado, ele a colocou em uma maca próxima. A mãe de Eduarda já tinha sido levada e os meninos foram com ela. Os policiais entraram na casa.

Lucas trancou o carro e o deixou ali. Entrou na ambulância com ela e segurou sua mão.

Dessa vez, tudo estava ao inverso. Quantas vezes Du tinha sido seu anjo da guarda e agora, ele queria retribuir sua proteção.

**Parte II – Capítulo 15: Quebra-Cabeça**

João Lucas acompanhou Du até a clínica onde sua família estava acostumada a ser bem atendida. Assim, como a mãe dela. As duas foram para o pronto atendimento e ele ficou na sala de espera. Sua adrenalina ainda estava alta.

Os três meninos estavam sentados, agora mais calmos. O mais novo assistia a TV junto com o do meio, enquanto o mais velho se distraia de vez em quando e observava os dois. Lucas ligou para Maria Clara, pedindo o sigilo dela e sua ajuda.

Ele se levantou e se sentou próximo dos meninos.

_ E aí, caras. Como vocês estão? Querem comer alguma coisa?

_ Chocolate. – o pequeno respondeu.

_ Mateus! – o mais velho o repreendeu.

_ Tá legal, cara. Tudo bem. Vou comprar alguma coisa pra vocês comerem. – ele mexeu no cabelo do menor que lhe sorriu. O seu rostinho ainda marcado pelas lágrimas. – Qual é o nome de vocês?

_ Mateus. – o mais novo respondeu de cara.

_ Felipe. – o mais quieto respondeu.

_ Cadu. – o mais velho olhava Lucas. – E o seu?

_ Lucas. João Lucas. – ele sorriu. – High five! – ele ergueu a mão para eles.

Os três riram e, um de cada vez, bateram na mão dele.

_ Como tá a mamãe e a Du? – Felipe perguntou.

_ Sei não, cara. Mas, acho que elas estão legais, tá? O médico logo vai dizer... – ele olhava para os três com preocupação. – Vocês estão machucados?

_ Não. – Cadu disse. Eles ainda estavam com o uniforme da escola.

_ Lucas! – Clara chegou à clínica, Lucas foi recebê-la. – O que aconteceu? – ela olhava confusa para ele e para os meninos.

_ A Du, Clara. Ela tinha sumido e eu fui atrás dela e... – ele sentiu um nó na garganta.

Clara percebeu o estado emocional do irmão e se sentou com ele.

_ O que houve? – ela lhe acariciava o braço.

_ Tinha um cara na casa dela, não se é pai ou padrasto... Tio, sei lá... Ele bateu na mãe dela, feio... E acertou a lek também. – ele tremia levemente.

_ Ai meu Deus. – Clara estava surpresa com a notícia. – Você sabia que...

_ Eu não sabia de nada, Clara! – ele respondeu na lata. – Ela nunca tinha me falado da família dela, agora eu sei por quê.

_ E esses meninos?

_ Irmãos dela. Estão assustados. Por isso que eu te pedi pra vir aqui... – ele olhou para o rosto da irmã, em súplica. – Não conta pra dona Marta. Eu pago tudo. Você sabe como ela é com essas coisas...

_ Tá, mas... – ela pensou em dizer que a mãe não era o monstro que ele pintava, mas desistiu. – Tá.

Clara segurou na mão de Lucas e ele sentiu uma pontada de dor.

_ Lucas, sua mão! – ela ergueu a mão dele.

Estava machucada nos vãos nos dedos e ainda sangrava.

_ Que...? – ela começou a pergunta.

_ Eu bati nele, perdi a cabeça quando o vi indo pra cima da Du... – ele mexeu os dedos. – Não tá quebrada.

_ Precisa de um curativo. – ela chamou a enfermeira mais próxima. – Por favor, faça um curativo na mão dele. Eu vou ficar aqui com eles, Lucas.

A enfermeira limpou as feridas da mão dele, mas ele mal sentia a dor. Estava preocupado com Du e a mãe dela. Preocupado com os meninos na sala de espera. Quando voltou, não demorou muito para um médico chegar com notícias.

_ Você é o responsável pelas duas mulheres? – ele perguntou para Lucas.

_ Sim. – ele se levantou e encarou o homem de branco com ansiedade. – Pode falar.

_ Se puder me acompanhar... – o médico olhava os meninos e Lucas entendeu.

Quando estavam em uma distância segura, ele continuou:

_ As duas estão sedadas agora. A senhorita Eduarda está bem, o ombro foi deslocado, mas já colocamos no lugar. Não houve fratura. Porém, a sedamos por conta do estado de choque que ela se encontrava quando chegou. – Lucas sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando ele disse: "_colocamos no lugar". _– Já a senhora Eliane está com um braço fraturado, e vários hematomas no corpo, alguns recentes, outros nem tanto. Um corte profundo no rosto, com certeza vai ficar alguma cicatriz. Caso de violência doméstica.

Lucas passou as mãos no rosto.

_ Eu posso ver ela? A Du... – ele pediu.

_ Lucas, ela está sedada. Acho melhor você ir descansar e voltar amanhã.

_ Mas...

_ Lucas. – Clara chamou sua atenção.

Dois policiais estavam parados esperando para falar com ele.

_ Ok. Eu... Eu só quero vê-la. Não preciso falar com ela, por favor aí, cara. – ele implorou.

_ Quando você terminar de resolver tudo... É só falar com a recepção

_ Tá bom. Muito obrigado! Sério, valeu mesmo! – Lucas apertou da mão do médico e foi até os policiais.

_ João Lucas Medeiros de Mendonça e Albuquerque? – um deles perguntou.

_ O próprio.

_ O senhor Carlos Eduardo foi autuado em flagrante na lei Maria da Penha. – um dos homens de farda começou e Lucas assentiu. – Passamos no hospital com ele, ele quebrou o nariz, mas no geral, tá bem até demais... – o policial observou a mão enfaixada de Lucas.

_ Fui eu. – ele foi sincero. – Fui eu que bati nele, mas foi legítima defesa. Eu juro.

João Lucas já não era mais réu primário, tinha medo de ir em cana de novo.

_ Tu fez o certo. – o outro policial disse. – Só vamos precisar do seu depoimento na delegacia. E os meninos...

_ O que tem?

_ Como eles estão desamparados, vão com a gente..

_ Vão levar eles pra onde? – Lucas perguntou assustado.

_ Eles vão passar a noite com uma das funcionárias do Conselho Tutelar.

Lucas pensou em como Eduarda se sentiria ao saber disso, mas ele nada podia fazer. Não era responsável por nenhum deles.

Os meninos tinham comido um lanche pago por Clara e Mateus cochilava no colo dela.

_ Eu não... – ele olhava para os meninos.

_ Eles vão estar em boas mãos, rapaz. E assim que o responsável estiver melhor, poderá busca-los.

_ Tá... Só me deixa... – ele pegou Mateus do colo de Clara.

_ Onde estamos indo? – Felipe perguntou, curioso.

_ Vocês vão com os caras ali, passar a noite com uma mulher muito legal, muito daora, tá? E assim que a Du ficar acordar amanhã, a gente vai buscar vocês, tá beleza?

_ Tá... – o menino respondeu triste.

A mulher esperava do lado de fora com os policiais, João Lucas se despediu dos meninos com o coração apertado.

_ E agora? – Clara perguntou.

_ Eu vou ver a Du... Me espera, eu não vou demorar. – Clara assentiu e observou Lucas ir até a recepção.

Eduarda dormia serena, uma tala estava seu braço esquerdo e seu corpo estava coberto por um lençol. João Lucas se aproximou da maca e ficou olhando seu rosto.

_ Lek... – ele suspirou. – Que susto, cara. – ele segurou sua mão. Era estranho não sentir o aperto de volta.

_ Eu... Ah, você não vai ouvir mesmo... – ele deu de ombros. – Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu to aqui... Acho que você sabe...

Ele apertou os dedos dela e lhe beijou a testa. Estava custando lhe deixa-la ali sozinha.

_ Eu volto logo. – ele sussurrou pra ela.

Clara não lhe disse nada no caminho pra casa, sabia que tinha muito a absorver. Quando chegaram já era quase meia noite, Lucas entrou no apartamento silencioso e subiu as escadas.

José Alfredo e Maria Marta podiam brigar feito cão e gato, Lucas podia ser um filho rebelde, às vezes irresponsável, mas ele nunca poderia reclamar da vida que tinha. Seu pai nunca tinha batido em sua mãe, nem com uma flor. Nunca tinha sofrido qualquer trauma em relação a isso.

Ele parou em frente à porta da suíte imperial e bateu, bateu de novo. Marta levantou assustada da cama, se soltou dos braços do Comendador, algo tinha acontecido para lhe acordarem de madrugada.

_ Mãe... – ele disse baixo contra a porta.

_ Marta? – Zé Alfredo chamou.

_ É o Lucas, Zé.

Marta vestiu um robe e abriu a porta, enquanto Zé Alfredo sentava na cama e ligava o abajur do criado mudo.

_ Lucas? Que foi, filho?

_ É que me deu vontade de... – ele estava com a voz embargada.

_ O que aconteceu? – ela olhava preocupada com o filho.

Lucas abraçou a mãe, como há anos não fazia. Um abraço sincero, de amor, de fraternidade. Marta se assustou, mas logo envolveu o filho no seu abraço. José Alfredo assistia a tudo surpreso.

_ Eu te amo, mãe. – João Lucas disse, segurando o choro.

A mãe nem conseguia lhe responder de tão emocionada, só o abraçou mais forte.

José Alfredo se levantou da cama, preocupado com o estado do filho, pois ele tinha sumido da Império no começo da tarde. Ele soltou a mãe e ele foi abraçar o pai.

_ Eu te amo, pai. – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Valeu por tudo aí.

_ Lucas? Tu tá bem, moleque? – o pai perguntou.

_ Tô bem. Eu só... – ele se afastou dos dois, engolindo o choro preso na garganta. – Queria dizer isso pra vocês. Eu sei que eu não sou um filho perfeito e tal, né. A gente briga pra caramba. Mas... bom, _cês _entenderam, né? Valeu...

João Lucas deixou o quarto deixando os pais embasbacados com a cena.

Não era nem cinco horas da manhã quando Lucas acordou, ele se arrumou e partiu para a clínica.

Eduarda sentia que o corpo pesava três toneladas, abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo ainda os efeitos dos remédios. O quarto ainda estava escuro por causa das cortinas. Quando se moveu sentiu uma pontada no ombro.

_ Ai... – ela exclamou.

_ Du? – Lucas, que estava dormindo com a cabeça sobre a maca sentado em uma cadeira, acordou com ela.

Foi quando ela se lembrou de tudo que aconteceu, seu padrasto caído no chão, sua mãe, seus irmãos... Lucas...

_ Lucas... – ele segurou sua mão e se levantou para ficar da altura dos olhos dela.

_ Como você tá sentindo, lek? – ele perguntou.

_ Mole...

_ Isso não é novidade... – ele sorriu e ela também.

_ Seu idiota... Minha mãe, meus irmãos... – ela falava devagar.

_ Fica de boa, Du. Eles estão bem...

_ O Carlos...

_ Tá preso. Mas, calma, tá? Vai tudo ficar bem.

Ela assentiu, queria ver os irmãos, abraça-los.

_ Que susto, hein, Eduarda? Que susto que você me deu...

_ Nem foi tanto assim...

_ Claro que foi. Eu tava preocupado contigo. Tu sumiu e aí isso...

O beijo em Lucas parecia um "_problema"_ tão pequeno perto do que ela tinha passado que nem entendia mais porque tinha fugido.

_ Depois eu... Te explico.

_ Tá, descansa aí. Eu não vou sair daqui.

_ Não?

_ Tá maluca? Saio não. – ele sorriu.

_ Só não baba no meu braço... – ela riu fraco, quase dormindo já.

_ Fala sério, Du! – ele riu também.

João Lucas a observava pegar no sono novamente.

Era incrível como Du tinha mudado a sua vida, lentamente, mas tinha. Ela surgiu de uma forma inesperada e foi tirando Lucas da sua escuridão, mas hoje ele temia que ela não conseguisse sair da sua própria. Ele ia ajudar no que fosse possível.

"_Parece que você gosta muito dela. Tipo, amor, sabe?"_

Lembrou-se das palavras de Bianca e percebia como o amor era estranho, em tantas formas diferentes. Ele podia ter se apaixonado por uma mulher da balada, por uma patricinha, por Bianca, mas tinha se apaixonado por Du. Por serem duas pessoas desmontáveis, com tantos erros, tantos defeitos. E apenas eles próprios conseguiam se consertar.

Eram peças iguais de quebra-cabeça, mas Lucas sentia que, algum dia, poderiam se encaixar de alguma forma.

**Parte II – Capítulo 16: Irracional**

João Lucas ficou mais um pouco no quarto de Eduarda e saiu para tomar um café. Não tardou para que seu pai ligasse atrás dele, explicou que estava com a amiga, que ela estava mal, mas não disse onde.

Quando voltou do café resolveu visitar a mãe de Du, ela estava bem debilitada, mas consciente de tudo à sua volta.

_ Olá, rapaz. – ela observava Lucas e lhe sorriu.

_ Olá. – ele se aproximou dela, pegou em sua mão e lhe beijou os dedos. – Como a senhora está?

_ Bem, querido. Obrigada por nos ajudar.

_ Não foi nada, dona Eliane. Que bom que está melhorando.

_ Meus filhos, rapaz... Onde estão?

_ Com o Conselho Tutelar. – ele via preocupação nos olhos dela. – Mas, fique tranquila, a Du logo terá alta e vamos busca-los.

Eduarda não tinha puxado muitos traços da mãe, mas seus olhos e sorriso eram muito parecidos. Os cabelos castanhos com poucos fios brancos indicavam que ela ainda era uma mulher jovem, apenas descuidada. Lucas se perguntava se a cor natural do cabelo de Du era a mesma dela.

_ Você é namorado dela?

_ Oi?

_ Da Maria Eduarda. É namorado dela? – ela lhe sorria.

_ Não, somos só amigos... – ele tossiu. – Ela é _meu melhor amigo_.

_ Ah sim. – ela o observava.

_ Vou deixar a senhora descansar. Bom descanso aí. – ele lhe apertou a mão e saiu.

Pelo que Lucas tinha percebido nas últimas horas, as duas não eram próximas e ficou triste por elas. Por mais que brigasse com a Imperatriz, ela sempre esteve presente na sua vida (_ás vezes, até demais_).

Eduarda teve alta do mesmo dia, assim que o efeito dos sedativos passou. Lucas a acompanhou na delegacia, onde os dois deram depoimentos, depois foram buscar os meninos.

_ Valeu aí, lek. – ela lhe dizia dentro do carro, em frente à sua casa. – Depois eu te pago tudo e...

_ Tu nem precisa agradecer, nem me pagar, Du. Ajeita a casa, e depois me procura. – ele se despediu dela.

Dias depois, sua mãe teve alta e Carlos permaneceu preso. Com o passar do tempo, elas ajeitavam a casa e se livravam das coisas dele. Parecia um novo ambiente, mais tranquilo e pacifico. E até mesmo seu relacionamento com a mãe tinha melhorado. Os meninos superavam o trauma aos poucos.

Du retirou a tala, se sentia bem melhor. Sentia-se mais leve, parecia que começava uma nova fase em sua vida.

Ela e Lucas se falavam diariamente pelas redes sociais, mas a saudade já lhe apertava o peito.

Quando percebeu que as coisas andavam bem, ela resolveu voltar a frequentar a casa dos Medeiros.

Já Lucas tinha resolvido focar no trabalho na Império. Estava se dando bem na área administrativa da empresa, porém ainda era entediante demais para ele. Esforçava-se porque queria deixar os pais e Eduarda orgulhosos de sua decisão.

Lucas tinha acabado de chegar de um dia exaustivo. O seu quarto que antes era preenchido pelo barulho da TV com os jogos de Du andava silencioso demais.

Seu celular tocou, era ela.

_ Oi, Du.

_ Fala, lek. Tô aqui embaixo... Na rua do teu prédio, posso subir ai?

_ Qual é, Du? Agora tem que perguntar? Sobe aí! – ele sorriu.

Lucas foi para o banho enquanto Eduarda subia para até o apartamento. Foi recebida por Silviano.

_ _Madamoiselle _Eduarda, quanto tempo! Como vai?

_ Bem... – ela pensou antes de responder. – E tu?

_ Como diz o _Master__Lucas, tô tranquilo. _– Du riu. Ela adorava o mordomo. Parecia ser uma das melhores pessoas daquela casa.

Como de costume, Du subiu até o quarto, Lucas ainda estava no chuveiro. Ela tinha sentido falta daquele lugar, dos jogos, do seu colchão do lado da cama. Sorriu.

Sentiu um arrepio ao observar a parede onde Lucas tinha a beijado. Ela jamais se esqueceria, nem um _milhão_ _de anos_.

Quando Lucas saiu, Du estava sentada na cama jogando um de seus jogos favoritos.

_ Fala aí, lek. – ele disse.

Com ela ali, ele não sabia como reagir. Não depois do último encontro dos dois naquele quarto. Tudo ainda estava fresco na memória dele. Não sabia se Du tinha se esquecido, ele tinha medo de ir longe demais de novo e _ferrar com tudo._

_ Fala aí. – ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da TV. Pela visão periférica via que JL colocava uma camiseta. – O que eu perdi, hein?

_ A Clara marcou o casamento com aquele _bocó_ do Enrico. – ele deu de ombros. – E ah, tô _trampando _lá na Império.

_ Quê? – ela soltou o controle e encarou Lucas. – Tá zuando!?

_ Claro que não. – ele sorriu e sentou na cama do lado dela. – Tô falando sério, lek! O que tu acha?

_ Pô, cara! Finalmente tu me ouviu! Aquilo tudo lá é teu também...

_ É, mas é um saco! – ele bufou.

_ Tu se acostuma! – ela o empurrou de leve, sorrindo. – Sério, lek, tô felizona por você. Sei que você vai se dar bem.

_ Acho que só você acha isso. – ele riu. – Eu sou péssimo em tudo que é canto que o Imperador me coloca!

_ Ah, vá... Com o tempo tu se acostuma. – ela sorriu de novo pra ele.

Estava feliz por Lucas ter dado um passo tão grande e importante na vida, ia ser bom para ele e para o seu amadurecimento pessoal.

Lucas observava Du sorrir e sentiu bem, queria muito lhe arrancar umas risadas.

_ É bom te ver bem assim, Du... – ele disse, olhando pra ela.

_ Valeu, lek. Acho que eu tô bem melhor... – ela assentiu. – Tudo ficou melhor sem a presença daquele babaca.

_ Olha, Du... Eu sei que nunca te perguntei nada, você também não tinha a obrigação de me dizer, mas é que... Sei lá, eu fiquei bolado com essa história toda da sua família e...

_ Lucas, eu não te contei porque quando eu tava com você não queria me lembrar das brigas, de nada. _Cê_ me entende? – Lucas assentiu. – Eu não queria ficar remoendo nada, não quando a gente se divertia...

_ Quem sou eu pra te julgar, Du? Se fosse eu, eu te contaria. Tu não sabe tudo da minha vida? Até as merdas que eu já fiz você sabe de todas... Quando tu sumiu... Eu nem sabia onde te procurar...

Eduarda sentiu os olhos incharem de lágrimas. Aquelas feridas relacionadas à sua família eram mais doloridas do que pareciam.

_ Eu sei. – ela disse, simplesmente.

Lucas segurou na mão de Eduarda, aquela faísca característica percorreu o seu braço.

Tudo parecia fazer tanto sentido agora. Agora que ele tinha aberto os olhos.

_ Eu sinto muito por tudo que tu passou. Eu sou um babaca, queria ter sido um amigo melhor...

_ Nós somos _amigos_, não somos? Eu que não te falei nada, Lucas, por que eu não queria... Que você, sei lá, sentisse pena de mim... – ela deu de ombros.

_ Pena de você, Du? Tá maluca? Eu não sentiria pena! Se eu não tivesse ido atrás de você, onde estaria agora? Na vala, né, lek?

_ Mas, eu...

_ Não. Olha, Du, eu entendo... Saiba que agora passou, e eu tô aqui do teu lado. Pra sempre, lek. – ele apertou a mão dela e ela sorriu. Algumas lágrimas escaparam dos seus olhos.

_ Para de chorar, pô! Toda vez que nos vemos tu chora agora?

Du riu.

_ Eu pensei que... Não seriamos mais amigos. _Aquilo_ não devia ter acontecido, Lucas.

Lucas suspirou e limpou as lágrimas de Du com a ponta dos dedos.

_ Eu sabia que _cê_ ia dizer isso. Du... Eu... Me desculpa, eu perdi a cabeça. Você sabe que eu sou assim, meio explosivo, eu não... Tu não curtiu?

_ Quê? – Eduarda se assustou com a pergunta dele.

_Como ela não poderia ter curtido cada segundo daquele beijo?_ Ela revivia aquele momento a cada hora na cabeça, mas ela não admitiria pra ele o quanto tinha gostado. Eles iam acabar estragando tudo que tinham por causa daquele ato impensado, irracional.

Lucas pensava em como reverter a pergunta que saiu tão naturalmente. Ele sempre fora um _bocudo_, tinha que ter calado a boca e ficado na dele, mas precisava saber se era só ele que sentia aquela ligação forte. Aquela vontade louca, aquele desejo.

_ Só queria saber se tu curtiu. – ele a encarava.

Eduarda sentiu o sangue subir para seu rosto, sabia que logo ficaria vermelha. Ela, sempre tão decidida, estava encabulada com uma pergunta do seu melhor amigo.

_ Qual é, lek. – ela se levantou da cama, nervosa com a situação. – Tu tá querendo se convencer disso? Pra cima de mim?

Lucas ficou sentado na cama, eles mal tinham voltado a se falar e sentia que uma discussão iria começar. Não podia deixar que virasse uma briga de novo.

_ Eu não quero me convencer de nada. Pela primeira vez da vida, eu só quero saber... – ele ficou nervoso com a reação dela. – Ah, Du, esquece, vai. Deixa pra lá. Esquece que _isso_ aconteceu, como você disse... Não foi _nada_, né? Pronto.

Eduarda podia estar louca, mas sentia uma ponta de ressentimento na voz de Lucas. Ele não sabia perder, jamais tinha perdido na vida. Ele tinha se virado de costas pra ela.

_Não foi nada, né? Pronto._ Sentia ali o ressentimento. Será que pra ele tinha sido alguma coisa? Ela não podia se deixar influenciar por suas palavras.

_ Lek... – Eduarda se ajoelhou na cama, se aproximou de Lucas e colocou as mãos nos seus ombros. Estavam tensos. – Eu não... Olha, deixa... Esquece isso, vai. Eu não quero perder a tua amizade.

Eduarda começou a apertar os nós de tensão em seus ombros, como sempre fazia. Mas Lucas sentia-se diferente.

Pela primeira vez sentia de verdade os dedos dela apertando e pressionando a região dos seus ombros. Ela lhe apertou a nuca e João Lucas respirou fundo. Ela estava pedindo para não _perder a amizade_ e tudo que ele queria naquele momento era que as mãos dela continuassem pelo seu corpo o resto da vida.

_ Promete pra mim que vai esquecer isso tudo, cara... – ela falou.

Du falava tão próxima de sua pele que foi impossível não se arrepiar. Imaginava os lábios dela nas suas costas. Seus olhos fechados imaginavam coisas que ela nem podia sonhar.

_ Lucas...

_ Não, Du. Eu não vou esquecer. – ele disse sem rodeios. – Não dá.

Eduarda se assustou com a ferocidade de suas palavras, Lucas parecia mais tenso. Ela tirou as mãos de seu corpo e se levantou da cama de novo. Seus sapatos estalando pelo chão do quarto, de um lado pro outro e ele permanecia imóvel.

_ Então, qual vai ser, lek? Acabou aqui, é isso? – ela cruzou os braços esperando a reação dele. – Tá beleza.

Lucas se levantou da cama e a encarou, quase da mesma forma que aquele dia. Eduarda sentiu as pernas vacilarem, mas permaneceu com a mesma postura. Os olhos cravados nos dele, esperando uma resposta.

_ Por que você não admite que você gostou, hein, Eduarda?

_ Porque... Ah, Lucas... – ela disse, ainda enérgica.

_ Por que tu não admite que gostou de me beijar? Eu senti que você gostou!

_ Lucas, fala sério, tu é um mimado! Tu só quer ouvir o que lhe convém. Se é assim que quer, eu tô fora...

Eduarda virou-se de costas pra ele, pronta pra ir, mas antes que pudesse pensar em dar qualquer passo Lucas a segurava pela cintura. Suas costas bateram de encontro ao peito dele.

_ Não acabou, Du... – ele disse em seu ouvido.

_Meu Deus_!

A mesma atração que tinha sentido por Lucas na noite que se conheceram tinha se amplificado mil vezes mais. Seu corpo era um metal próximo ao imã que era o dele. Queria se soltar, mas ele passava os lábios em sua orelha.

_ Você gostou tanto quanto eu... – ele falou baixo. Eduarda prendeu a respiração. Os braços de Lucas a laçavam com força.

Não precisa de muito para lhe dar um chute e sair correndo, mas ela não tinha forças nem pra se mover.

_ E eu sei que tá gostando agora... Eduarda. – os lábios de Lucas beijavam seu pescoço. E ela suspirou.

_Se ele soubesse o quanto ela gostava quando ele o chamava de Eduarda... _

Podia correr de novo, podia bater nele, podia acabar tudo ali, mas ela não ia conseguir resistir. Não dessa forma.

Lucas estava tão concentrado sentindo o perfume doce de Eduarda que não percebeu quando ela se moveu em seus braços. Ela o encarava e ele esperava o tapa na cara. Era o mínimo. Tinha perdido o controle.

Du só conseguia ser irracional, Lucas a desejava naquele momento e ela o queria tanto que não conseguia respirar de forma normal.

Os olhos castanhos dele procuravam algum sinal no rosto dela, mas ela só conseguiu sorrir. Era o mesmo sorriso do sonho de Lucas. Ele queria joga-la na sua cama naquele momento.

Seus lábios se chocaram e o beijo começou quase desesperado. Como se fosse o ar que cada um precisava para respirar. Os dedos de Lucas apertavam a cintura de Du e os dela apertavam sua nuca.

Quando pararam para respirar, encostaram suas testas. As respirações irregulares fizeram os dois rirem. Lucas deslizou as mãos pelo rosto dela vendo-a fechar os olhos. Seus dedos pararam nos ombros de Du, sentia a textura do couro da jaqueta preta que ela vestia.

Eduarda abriu os olhos encontrando os olhos castanhos de Lucas, tão intensos. Ela passava as mãos pelo o seu peito coberto pela camisa, enquanto ele tirava a jaqueta de seus ombros. Ela deixou a peça cair no chão.

O barulho não parecia incomodar nenhum dos dois. Queriam aproveitar cada segundo.

Lucas beijou o ombro de Du aparecia por conta de sua blusa caída.

_ Lucas... – ela o chamou.

_Droga, tava bom demais pra ser verdade._ Ele voltou a encara-la, aquela brincadeira iria acabar ali, ele pensava, mas os olhos de Eduarda tinham outras intenções.

As mãos dela entraram por baixo da sua camiseta e Lucas pode sorrir de forma maliciosa.

_ Oi? – ele disse, quase em sussurro, sentindo os dedos dela percorrem sua pele.

Eduarda estava _cega _de desejo.

_ _Quero você_. – ela disse baixo, mas para Lucas parecia um grito vindo do fundo de seu peito.

Ele sentia tantas coisas que não conseguia explicar.

Toda vez que sua pele se encontrava com a de Eduarda, era como se _fogo_ tivesse encontrado _gasolina._ Ele queria que aquele quarto ficasse tão vermelho quanto os cabelos dela. Queria que se incendiasse todo.

Lucas aproximou o rosto do dela novamente e mordeu seu lábio. Estava prestes a explodir. Du lutava para tirar a camiseta de Lucas e ele a ajudou.

Puxou seu corpo de volta ao seu encontro.

_Estava feito_. _Ele iria se queimar._

Segurou-a pela cintura e a jogou de encontro a sua cama.

Du riu do susto que tomou ao ser jogada na cama. Era uma risada leve, mas sedutora aos ouvidos dele. Ele avançou por cima dela. Os cabelos dela estavam bagunçados e ela foi perdendo o riso aos poucos quando viu o olhar cheio de tesão dele.

_ Lek, _eu te quero tanto_ que eu não consigo nem...

Eduarda não o deixou terminar. Suas línguas se encontravam de novo.

Ela não sabia se a amizade deles iria sobreviver àquela noite, mas sabia que ela não seria a mesma depois de estar dos braços de Lucas.

Estava _irracionalmente apaixonada, irracionalmente morta de desejo._

**Parte II – Capítulo 17: Surreal**

Lucas beijava o pescoço de Eduarda. Queria beijar cada centímetro da extensão de sua pele. Queria se deleitar com sabor dela. Queria que o perfume dela grudasse nele e não saísse mais.

Seus beijos se estenderam aos seus ombros e as mãos deslizavam na barriga dela. Ele se afastou para observar o rosto dela. Ela não demonstrava qualquer sinal de arrependimento. Com a ajuda dela, tirou a blusa que ela vestia. Ele voltou a beijar a pele à amostra.

Eduarda passava as mãos pelas costas de Lucas. Seus beijos estavam tão bons que ela suspirava vez ou outra. Ela já sentia o seu corpo quente. Sentia as mãos dele passarem por suas costas à procura do fecho de sutiã. Estava tão concentrada que se assustou quando ele o quebrou com um rosnado.

Ele queria ter feito isso à muito tempo. Eduarda lhe sorria enquanto deslizava o tecido preto pelos braços e o jogava pra fora da cama.

João Lucas observava o seu tronco desnudo. Era uma visão do paraíso. Queria tatuar aquela imagem em sua memória, ele jamais iria se esquecer.

Eduarda sentia o rosto e o colo corarem, tamanha era a admiração que ele a olhava. Parecia fascinado.

_ Lucas... – ela o chamou. – Você...

Perdeu a fala quando ele lhe beijou entre os seios. As mãos dele foram preenchidas por eles. Ele começou a beijar um de seus seios e Eduarda arqueou na cama, reprimindo um gemido. Se gritasse, com certeza, seriam pegos.

Lucas parecia um mestre no que fazia, Eduarda tinha certeza que iria _morrer_ de prazer aquela noite.

Já ele se deliciava com os suspiros e gemidos baixos dela. Queria lhe dar muito mais do que poderia oferecer. Ele sentia-se como um animal, um instinto puro e selvagem. Queria tê-la naquele momento, mas antes queria satisfazê-la por completo.

Os dedos de Lucas deixavam marcas na pele branca de Eduarda, assim como a barba por fazer. Desceu os beijos por sua barriga, abriu o fecho da calça dela e se ajoelhou na cama.

Du abriu os olhos quando não sentiu mais sua trilha de beijos e Lucas estava com os olhos cravados no dela enquanto tirava seu sapato. Tirou as meias e lhe beijou um dos pés. Ela se arrepiou e podia jurar que ele tinha sentido, porque ele lhe sorriu de forma maliciosa.

Lucas queria rasgar a calça dela, mas segurou o impulso e começou a puxar o tecido até que a peça saísse por completo.

Por instinto, Du só de calcinha fechou as pernas, envergonhada.

Era a primeira vez que a via tão vulnerável. Ele nada disse, ergueu uma de suas pernas e lhe beijou o tornozelo. Observava a pele dela se arrepiando com o seu toque.

Passou os lábios e barba por sua perna, beijou com delicadeza sua coxa. A ruiva observava os movimentos de Lucas e sentia o tesão aumentar cada vez que ele tocava sua pele. Bruto e doce ao mesmo tempo.

Só agora que tentava se lembrar da lingerie que usava, com certeza, não era nada sensual. Não tinha vindo até a casa dele pra cair na cama. Sentiu o rosto pegar fogo de novo, mas ele parecia não se importar nem um pouco, pois não durou nem vinte segundos para ele tirar a última peça dela.

Ela segurava no lençol, sua respiração estava descompassada, seu peito subia e descia rápido. Du tinha vontade de se segurar em algo mais concreto que um pedaço de tecido. Lucas a observava com devoção, ela acabou fechando as pernas novamente.

_ Du, você tem vergonha de mim? – ele perguntou, a voz rouca e baixa.

_ Não... – ela disse, surpreendida por sua voz ainda estar firme.

Logo ela que sempre fora tão segura estava fraquejando naquele momento. Ela o queria tanto que seu corpo já suava na expectativa, sentia os fios do cabelo grudando nas costas.

_ Por que... ? – ele começou

_ Ah, Lucas, por favor... – ela estava suplicando.

Lucas não esperou outra súplica, Du observou ele abrir suas pernas com uma gentileza que não era sua. Quando ele a beijou em sua parte mais intima, Eduarda sentiu a visão escurecer, suas mãos seguraram com tanta força no lençol que pensou que ia rasga-lo.

_ Meu Deus, lek... – ela gemeu.

Lucas sorriu quando ouviu a voz rouca dela e voltou a trabalhar em seu ponto de prazer. Queria tortura-la, lentamente. Sentia-a mover seu corpo pedindo por mais.

Du sempre imaginou que Lucas era bom de cama, mas não estava preparada pra aquilo. Ela tentava ficar quieta e não conseguia, seu corpo implorava por mais. Muito mais.

O gosto dela era tão delicioso quanto o sabor de sua pele. Ele sentia a bermuda que vestia ficar cada vez mais apertada, mas pouco se importava com o próprio prazer. Já estava sendo maravilhoso para ele ouvia-la gemer seu nome. Como nos seus sonhos mais malucos.

Lucas a torturava, toda vez que ele aumentava o ritmo ela sentia que era a hora, mas ele diminuía o ritmo. Ela o chamava em um tom de voz quase desesperador.

Ele sentia que ela estava quase _lá_, começou a pressionar o seu clitóris e ir mais fundo. Du se retorcia na cama.

Du sentia o seu corpo deslizar no lençol e quando pensou que não poderia aguentar mais. Seu corpo tremeu fortemente e seus olhos foram parar nas órbitas.

O melhor orgasmo da sua vida lhe atingia com força e quando ela pensou em gritar o nome do responsável, ele a beijou. Era como se fosse um lembrete que as paredes tinham ouvido, ela gemia contra seus lábios. Lábios que tinham o seu gosto.

_ Lucas... – ela gemeu baixo, abrindo os olhos e encarando seu rosto.

Ele a beijou com mais desejo dessa vez e logo depois sussurrou.

_ Sempre quis ouvir você gemendo meu nome...

Du riu e arranhou as costas dele.

_ Ai... – ele gemeu.

Ela se moveu para que os dois ficassem de joelhos, Lucas passou as mãos pelo rosto dela, afastando os cabelos que estavam grudados no suor de sua pele. A pele dela queimava. Ela fechou os olhos ao seu toque.

Lucas sentiu uma urgência repentina quando sentiu as mãos dela em sua bermuda. Du se perguntava se ele não sentia dor tamanha era a sua excitação. Ela o ajudou a tirar a bermuda e a cueca, sem se surpreender com o tamanho de seu membro. Sempre soube que ele era bem dotado.

O rosto dele sofria com o simples toque da mão dela, não ia aguentar muito se ela continuasse o provocando daquela forma.

_ Du, eu não... – ele não conseguiu terminar de falar.

A ruiva o empurrou na cama e ele se sentou. Ela se aproximou dele, Lucas podia jurar que estava morto e aquele era o paraíso.

Feito uma deusa dos cabelos vermelhos, Lucas a viu pairar sobre ele. Os fios desceram como uma cortina de fogo e ela o mordeu no pescoço.

Du se viu satisfeita quando ele rosnou pra ela.

Lucas estava pensando no que dizer, mas foi interrompido de forma inesperada. Du segurava em seus ombros, marcando suas unhas ali e descia o seu corpo lentamente de encontro com dele.

Ele mordeu os lábios com vontade de gritar todos os palavrões que conhecia. Ele a agarrou pelas costas e encostou o rosto em seu colo.

_ Eduarda... – ele gemeu e ela também ao ouvi-lo chama-lo assim.

Os dois ficaram ali se acostumando com aquela sensação extraordinária. Encaixaram-se tão bem quanto Lucas pensava. As respirações ofegantes dos dois era o som do quarto.

Eduarda segurou o rosto dele com as mãos quando começou a se mover lentamente, a pele dele suava como a dela. Ela deslizava fácil e olhava fundo nos olhos dele, a expressão dele de prazer era o que ela queria registrar.

Du mordeu o lábio dele. Os movimentos começaram a ficar mais intensos e Lucas teve que beija-la para abafar os próprios gemidos. Suas mãos marcavam a pele dela e puxaram seus cabelos.

Era demais pra ele. Ela o dominava de forma _surreal._

Quando pensou que não ia mais aguentar, ele se lembrou de que estava ali para satisfazê-la e não o contrário. Ele a segurou com firmeza e a deitou na cama, ainda dentro dela.

Du abriu os olhos, surpresa com o movimento dele. Lucas procurava as mãos dela e quando encontrou as levou acima de suas cabeças, entrelaçando seus dedos. Ela segurava sua mão com força, assim como ele segurava a dela.

Ela estava quase, quase... De novo...

_ Mais... – ela gemeu no ouvido dele. – Mais...

Ao contrário do que ela pedia, ele saiu de dentro dela, a fazendo arfar.

_ Lucas...

_ Fala o que você quer, Eduarda. – ele dizia olhando pra ela.

Du sentia as terminações nervosas de seu corpo tremerem de ansiedade.

_ Você. – ela disse.

_ Você quer que eu faça o que? – ele lhe sorria maliciosa.

Ela tomou a coragem que tinha para falar em claro tom de voz.

_ Me fode, Lucas. – ele não pensava que ela ia ser tão clara. – Com força. – ele ficou sem palavras. – Por favor...

Lucas sentia o coração dela bater tão forte quanto dele. Ele estava tão louco por tê-la ouvido dizer àquelas palavras que não esperou muito para atender o seu pedido.

Enquanto Lucas a penetrava rápido e com força, seus lábios roçavam no dela e Eduarda se sentia mais perto do nunca. Suas mãos se apertavam tanto que tinha medo de um deles saísse com a mão machucada.

Os gemidos de Lucas ajudavam a sua loucura, ele gemia o seu nome de forma irregular e ela absorvia tudo aquilo como uma música nos ouvidos.

Foi inesperado.

Lucas não podia prever que ia ser tão forte e desnorteante. Nunca tinha sentido isso com outra mulher.

Os dois atingiram o ápice ao mesmo tempo, intensamente e pareceu eterno. Du tomou sua boca e os dois calaram seus gritos de novo. O corpo de ambos tremia.

Tinha sido o segundo melhor orgasmo da vida de Eduarda e com certeza, o _melhor _da vida dele. Não imaginava que a desejava tanto e agora que tinha certeza queria tê-la em sua cama todos os dias.

Lucas soltou as mãos dela, seu corpo estava extremamente relaxado. Quando Du abriu os olhos ele conseguia enxergar o brilho dentro deles, era isso que desejava ver desde do começo.

Seus cabelos bagunçados, seu rosto corado e suado, sua maquiagem borrada, seus lábios vermelhos por causa _dele_. _Dele_ e de ninguém mais.

Ele a beijou com mais calma dessa vez, um beijo lento e carinhoso.

Eduarda se sentia exausta, mas satisfeita. Não acreditava que aquele momento era real. Os dois sorriam ao terminar o beijo.

_ Lek... – ela ia começar alguma coisa.

_ Não fala nada, Du.

João Lucas saiu de cima dela e deitou ao seu lado, puxou o corpo dela pra próximo do seu. E Eduarda se aconchegou ali, deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

O coração de Lucas ainda estava acelerado, assim como o dela.

Ela podia achar que aquilo tudo foi tão errado, mas era tão _certo_. Tão inconsequente quanto os dois. Não iria dizer mais nada, estava tão bem, quanto como nunca se sentido. Tão _feliz_ de estar nos braços dele. _Ela o amava tanto._

Queria poder dizer com todas as palavras, mas logo o sono a tomou e ela dormiu com Lucas lhe fazendo carinho nos cabelos.

**Parte II – Capítulo 17: Marca**

Eduarda dormia serena e tranquila nos braços de Lucas. Já ele não conseguia pregar os olhos, sentia-se cansado, mas ainda estava agitado.

Seus dedos passeavam pelas costas brancas e nuas dela, desenhando coisas aleatórias. Admirava o contraste da pele de ambos, a sua mais morena contra a dela, branquíssima. Observava as marcas que tinha deixado em sua cintura, prováveis marcas roxas em um futuro próximo.

Os cabelos vermelhos dela eram um destaque que ele sempre tinha reparado, desde do inicio. Se perguntava se sempre tinha se sentido assim perto dela, se era isso que o fazia ficar tão próximo dela do que das outras pessoas.

O corpo quente dela quase não pesava sobre o dele, queria poder ficar assim pra sempre. Tinha medo do que aconteceria quando ela acordasse, se ela ia sair correndo, se os dois iriam brigar e gritar um com o outro por causa da _besteira_ que tinham feito.

Pra ele não tinha sido besteira, tinha sido a melhor noite da vida. Nunca tinha sentido tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia se o amor era tudo aquilo, aquela imensidão de sentimentos que te fazem se perder em palavras e te fazem perder o sono. Não sabia ao certo se era só desejo, se era só tesão. Mas pedia para a madrugada passar lentamente para que ela permanecesse ali, tinha medo do amanhecer.

Como se lesse os pensamentos dela, Du se moveu e segurou mais forte nele. Parecia que ela também não queria deixa-lo. _Será que sonhava com ele? _

Lucas sempre tinha respeitado Du, mas não sabia controlar seu inconsciente, por isso já tinha sonhado diversas vezes com ela. E nem no seu sonho mais prazeroso tinha sido tão bom.

Nunca tinha trago mulher alguma para a cama do seu quarto, ela tinha sido a primeira. Lembrava-se de Clara questionando se era mesmo só amizade, e ele dizia que sim, veemente. Como as coisas tinham mudado.

Queria acordar com ela ali, queria poder te dizer essas coisas. Só isso que pedia ao destino (E que ninguém, da sua família intrometida, entrasse de supetão no seu quarto e estragasse tudo). Não percebeu quando acabou dormindo sob a luz dos abajures.

Eduarda abriu os olhos lentamente, a luz do dia que começava a clarear lhe cegando. _Merda, o lek esqueceu de fechar as cortinas de novo_, pensou_._ Moveu-se imaginando estar em seu colchão do lado da cama, mas acabou encostando-se a algo. Abriu os olhos, assustada.

João Lucas dormia ao seu lado, o corpo relaxado e nu, apenas coberto pelo mesmo lençol que a cobria.

_Tinha acontecido mesmo, caraca._

Eduarda sorriu sozinha, olhando para o rosto dele. Podia sentir seu corpo bem, como há tempos não sentia. Estava agradecido pela noite que tinha tido. Ela se surpreendeu ao lembrar-se de tudo, cada segundo. Ela tinha dormido nos braços _dele_ depois de uma noite _incrível _de sexo.

Ela sentia o conflito interno, a Du-_melhor- amigo-de-Lucas_ discutia com a Eduarda-_a-mulher-na-cama-de-Lucas_, era uma batalha sem fim. Du acabou cedendo para a mulher que era agora. Não tinha mais volta, não ia adiantar discutir, tinha rolado e já era.

Du passou as pontas dos dedos no rosto de João Lucas levemente. Ele parecia dormir tão bem que não queria acorda-lo.

Ela resolveu levantar da cama e só quando o fez que sentiu algumas dores localizadas. Andou até o guarda roupa e pegou uma toalha, se enrolando em seguida. Foi à caça de suas roupas no chão e riu quando pegou o sutiã com o fecho destruído. Correu até o banheiro, precisava de um banho.

Seu rosto que refletia no espelho não parecia o mesmo de ontem, os cabelos em desordem total, a maquiagem derretida e mesmo assim parecia tão mais bonita.

_Puta que pariu, _ela pensou e riu quando viu uma marca no pescoço. _Como iria explicar aquilo? _Queria matar Lucas.

JL acordou com o lado direito do seu corpo dormente e quando se lembrou do por que deu um salto na cama. Eduarda não estava mais lá.

_Droga! Droga!_ Ele pensava que ela tinha _vazado_ dali e nunca mais iria olhar na cara dele.

Foi quando ele ouviu a voz dela vindo da direção do banheiro e sentiu um alívio imediato, ela cantava suavemente. E antes que ele pudesse pensar em se levantar, a porta do banheiro se abriu e ela apareceu em seu campo de visão com a toalha branca, o rosto limpo e o cabelo preso em um coque.

_Ele queria poder vê-la assim todos os dias._

Du parou de cantar ao vê-lo acordado, sentado na cama. Não sabia o que dizer.

_ Qual foi, lek? – ela disparou, naturalmente.

_ Qual foi nada, Du. - ele podia sentir o alívio de novo, ela não estava brava, nem nervosa, nem irritada.

_ Beleza, então. – ela deu ombros e Lucas ficou embasbacado com a atitude dela.

Du observava Lucas ainda sem roupa alguma na cama, mas logo voltou a sua atenção para a roupa que ainda tinha que vestir.

Lucas acabou rindo da situação.

_ Que foi? – ela corou sem querer.

_ Eu tô rindo da gente, Du. – ele ainda ria. – Não tô...

_ Não tô achando graça nenhuma. – ela o olhou.

Lucas se levantou da cama e caminhou na direção dela, os olhos fixos no rosto dela. Du permaneceu com a sua pose marrenta e ele lhe sorriu quando pegou seu rosto nas mãos.

_ Tô rindo por que... – ele começou. – Foi uma noite incrível e estamos agindo como nada aconteceu.

Eduarda apenas sorriu sem graça. Era exatamente o que tava rolando.

_ E você aparecer de toalha na minha frente agora parece muito mais... – ele não conseguiu terminar, ela lhe deu um tapa no braço.

_ Ai, sua marrenta. – ele riu de novo. – Eu tô falando sério...

_ Claro que tá, né, lek. Tu tá me zuando, isso sim!

_ Ah, Eduarda, cala a boca, vai. Não vamos discutir por isso, não. – ele a beijou. Um beijo calmo e terno.

Ele a abraçou pela cintura, sentindo o tecido da toalha. O cheiro da sua pele exalando o perfume do sabonete, tinha vontade de mordê-la de novo. Mas parou quando viu a marca em seu pescoço.

_ Caraca, Du! – ele riu. – Tu viu isso aqui? Ficou uma _marcona_...

Du bateu em suas costas e Lucas gemeu de dor, ela também tinha lhe deixado marcas.

_ Eu quero ver como eu vou fazer pra explicar isso agora...

_ Tu não ia passar por uma noite comigo, o filho do Comendador José Alfredo e sair sem marcas. – ele deu de ombros. Ela quis ficar brava com ele, mas acabou rindo.

_ Du... – ele disse, seus olhos mais intensos. Ele acarinhava o rosto dela. – Promete pra mim que não vai mudar. Tu ainda vai ser meu melhor amigo... E se mudar, que seja pra melhor. Eu fiquei com medo de te magoar...

_ Qual é, Lucas. Onde um não faz, dois não brigam. Eu quis tanto quanto você e eu não fugir disso. E eu nunca vou deixar de ser o _seu melhor amigo_.

Eles sorriam um para o outro.

_ Mas agora tá bem melhor... – ele disse com um tom malicioso.

_ É sério, lek. Cala a boca! – ela riu. – Vai tomar um banho, tu vai pra Império hoje, não vai?

_ Vou. – ele revirou os olhos.

_ Então, vai!

Antes de ir para o banho, Lucas lhe roubou um selinho.

Eduarda jamais iria prever que algo assim iria lhe acontecer. Parecia um sonho, um dos seus pensamentos mais malucos. Era tão real que ela estava desnorteada.

Quando ele saiu do banho, Du já estava vestida novamente. Os cabelos já organizados e a maquiagem reposta. Olhava-se no espelho tentando ajeitar o cabelo de forma a esconder a marca do pescoço.

_ Você devia ostentar essa marca feito um troféu! – ele a provocou.

_ Aff, cara! Se alguém da tua família ver isso aqui, eu tô _ferrada_. Não volto mais é nunca.

Lucas já tinha colocado a calça social e a camisa.

_ Tá maluca, Du? Eu vou atrás de tu, hein?

Ela revirou os olhos, desacreditada. Ele lutava os botões da camisa, Du resolveu ajudar e pegou uma gravata para fazer um nó.

_ Eu detesto essa roupa de pinguim. – ele resmungou.

_ Mas tu fica muito bem nela. - Du disse, indo até ele e passando a gravata pelo colarinho da camisa.

_ Tá pra alguém desenhar roupa que eu não fico bem.

_ Tu acordou mais convencido que o normal, hein, lek? – ela prendeu o nó com força no pescoço dele para repreendê-lo.

_ Que é isso, Du! – ele soltou o nó do tecido aos poucos.

Du foi até o armário e pegou o terno que combinava com a calça, o ajudando a vestir.

_ Eu poderia acordar assim todos os dias, sabia? – ele sorriu provocativo pra ela.

_ Tu poderia largar de ser um safado.

_ Isso não é possível. – ele a agarrou pela cintura de novo, lhe roubando um beijo.

_ Lucas, alguém pode pegar a gente! O Silviano, pior, a _tua mãe_ que adora ouvir atrás da porta!

_ Tá, _bora _tomar um café. – ele piscou pra ela.

O café rolou de forma constrangedora para Eduarda. Todos conversavam sobre os negócios da empresa, inclusive Lucas, mas de vez em quando ela sentia os olhos de Clara a observando. Mexia nos cabelos constantemente e deu graças a _Deus_ quando tudo acabou. Os Medeiros tomaram o rumo para a Império e Du para a sua casa.

Na Império, Lucas observava pela milésima vez a planilha que seu pai tinha te mandado, sentado em sua sala. Às vezes pescava, seu rosto apoiado em uma das mãos. Podia sentir o sono agora.

Tomou um susto na cadeira quando Clara entrou, batendo a porta atrás de si. A irmã o olhava com malícia e ele ficou confuso.

_ Qual é, Clara? Eu nem terminei isso aqui, cara... – ele começou.

Clara se sentou na frente dele e o encarou.

_ Você dormiu com a Du, Lucas? – ele não conseguiu disfarçar a cara surpresa e a irmã riu.

_ Quê? Como..? Tá aprendendo a ouvir atrás da porta que nem a dona Marta?

_ Você acha que eu sou burra, Lucas? – ela ainda ria dele. – Dava pra ver na cara dela!

_ Dava?

_ Os olhos dela brilhavam, ela estava diferente. – ela bateu na mesa. – Sabia que tinha alguma coisa entre vocês!

_ Clara, porra! Pelo amor de Deus! Não tinha nada, eu juro! Foi ontem só, pô...

_ Ah, Lucas, até que vocês fazem um casal bonitinho! – ela sorriu. – Eu vou entregar um convite pra ela, do casamento. – ela piscou pra ele. – Só quero que você seja feliz, Lucas.

_ Valeu, mana. – ele sorriu também.

_ Você tinha que perceber a mudança que ela fez em você. Consegue ver?

_ Às vezes. – ele sorriu, divertido. – Claro que eu consigo ver, Clara. Eu só demorei demais.

**Semanas depois**

Lucas e Du continuavam a nova fase daquela relação estranha às escondidas.

Não demorou muito para que Eduarda percebesse a mudança em seu corpo. Ela que sempre tinha sido tão _regrada_, estava atrasada há dias. Seu coração disparava só de imaginar a situação, um frio na barriga.

Ela _nunca_ quis ter um filho, jamais se imaginou grávida. Exatamente por tudo que tinha passado, ela não queria ser como a mãe. Não queria ter um filho para ele passar por tudo que tinha passado.

Lucas foi um idiota! Os dois foram! Como eles podiam ter se esquecido da camisinha? E ela que não tinha uma relação há tempos não tomava o anticoncepcional! Estava tão perdida aquele dia que até do comprimido do dia seguinte se esqueceu. E por todos esses acontecimentos ela se via naquela situação _desesperada_!

Ela correu até uma farmácia comprar um teste de gravidez e agora se via no banheiro esperando o resultado. Os segundos passavam lentamente.

_Positivo._ _Positivo. Positivo._

O teste parecia gritar em sua cara. As lágrimas vieram em desespero, ela se sentou no chão e chorou. Chorava tanto que soluçava.

_Deus! Ela não queria ser mãe! Não queria! O que tinha feito? Caralho! _

Quando se acalmou foi junto de Beatriz à um posto de saúde fazer o exame de sangue. Du parecia arrasada, tinha desligado o celular nos últimos dias. Não queria falar com Lucas. Sentia que a culpa era dele. Mesmo sabendo, no fundo, que era dos dois.

_ Fica calma, Du. Esses testes de farmácia não são precisos!

_ Mas a menstruação, é, cara! – ela falou baixo para amiga, enérgica. – Porra...

_ Pô, Du! Calmaí. Vocês deviam...

_ Eu sei, não me repete isso!

_ Maria Eduarda Botichele. – a enfermeira chamou.

Ela se levantou e se aproximou da mulher. Du sentia seu mundo desabando a cada passo, a enfermeira lhe sorria quando entraram no consultório.

Bia lhe segurava a mão com força desnecessária.

_ Qual foi o resultado? – Du perguntou na lata.

_ Parabéns, Maria Eduarda, você vai ser _mãe!_

**Parte II – Capítulo 19: Recomeço**

Lucas andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, ansioso. O celular nas mãos esperando uma ligação, um sinal de Eduarda, que tinha sumido há horas. Ele estava preocupado, porque os dois não ficavam sem se falar por tanto tempo.

_ _Caraca_, Du! Cadê você? – ele fuçava nos aplicativos do celular e mandava mensagens para ela. Sem resposta, sem visualização.

Já era pra ele ter chegado na sua casa. _O que será que tinha acontecido?_

Ele acabou descendo para jantar mesmo sem fome, remoendo os pensamentos. Tentando lembrar o que tinha feito de errado da última vez que tinham se falado, mas não se lembrava de nada. Será que tinha caído a ficha dela?

Todos jantavam a mesa da mansão Medeiros quando a campainha tocou. Lucas ficou na expectativa de ver Du entrando na sala de jantar e pedindo desculpas pelo atraso, mas isso não aconteceu. Em seu lugar, Silviano entrou anunciando a sobremesa e logo em seguida:

_ _Master _Lucas, Eduarda lhe espera em seu quarto.

_ No meu quarto? Ué. – ele estava surpreso. – Ela nunca recusa o rango.

_ Se me permite dizer, sua expressão não estava das melhores.

Ele levantou da mesa abandonando um prato pela metade. Seu coração palpitava ao subir as escadas, saltando os degraus. _Alguém tinha morrido?_

Eduarda andava de um lado pelo outro do quarto, pelo mesmo caminho que Lucas tinha feito antes de ir jantar. Tentava pensar em uma maneira de dizer à ele.

_"Oi, lek, você vai ser pai." __Não._

_"Oi, lek. Sabe aquela noite e tal? E as outras? Então... Teve um resultado aí..."__ Não._

_ "Lek, eu quero morrer."_

Ela se assustou quando a porta se abriu, Lucas se aproximou dela com a expressão preocupada.

_ Caraca, Du! Tu quer me matar de susto, né? Tu some assim sem dizer nada, qual foi hei...

_ Lucas, eu tô grávida. – ela disse assim, em um sopro, sem aviso prévio, sem explicação anterior.

João Lucas sentia como se tivesse levado _três socos_ no estômago. Repassava as palavras dela na cabeça como se fosse um replay. Queria ter ouvido errado ou que ela tivesse falado errado.

_Caralho! Caralho! Puta que..._

_ QUÊ? – ele gritou.

_ Tu quer que eu explique agora!? – Eduarda parecia tão nervosa quanto ele.

Ele olhava para ela, incrédulo. Seu corpo inerte ainda processava as palavras.

Eduarda não conseguia respirar de novo, o desespero lhe tomava conta. Os olhos inundando de lágrimas, ela tinha vontade de gritar.

_ Grávida, Du? – ele conseguiu dizer por fim.

_ Eu não quero esse bebê, Lucas. Não quero! – ela disse alto até demais.

Lucas tentou segurar em seus braços para acalma-la, mas ela se esquivou. Ele observava suas lágrimas e seu desespero, imponente.

_ Foi um acidente! Foi um acidente... – ela repetia mais pra si mesma.

Ela andava pelo quarto, seu olhar vagando e Lucas permaneceu em pé ali no meio, sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar.

_ Essa foi a pior coisa que podia ter me acontecido, cara...

Lucas a segurou e olhou em seus olhos.

_ Du, como você pode dizer isso, cara? É nosso filho!

_ Nosso filho!? Do que você tá falando? Eu nunca quis esse... _filho! _

_ Se acalma, por favor! Você tá pensando um monte de besteira! É nosso filho, sim!

_ Eu não quero ! Eu não vou ter esse filho, lek! Na boa...

_ Na boa o quê, Du? Tu vai tirar, é isso? Tá maluca?

Ela se soltou das mãos deles que a seguravam e começou a disparar junto com suas lágrimas:

_ Eu não quero ter esse bebê e você sabe por quê!? Porque eu sei o que é ser indesejada! Minha mãe não me queria nem nunca me quis. Meu pai, então, nem queira saber quem foi! Ela me teve porque minha avó a obrigou e ela não teve coragem de tirar. E depois me jogou no colo de uma tia porque não queria me criar! – ela chorava e Lucas sentia o seu coração apertar no peito. – Você... – ela parou por fim.

_ Du... – ele se aproximou dela com sutileza dessa vez. – Eu... Não é porque você passou por isso que o bebê também vai! Eu tô tão assustado quanto você, cara! Eu vou ser pai. E eu não quero que você _tire_...

_ Você não vai me obrigar, Lucas... Por favor...

_ Se acalma. _Cê_ tá muito nervosa... – ele a abraçou forte e ela começou a chorar novamente contra o seu peito.

Lucas estava tão assustado com a situação que também sentia vontade de chorar abraçado a ela. Ele nunca tinha se imaginado pai! Tinha acabado de sair de uma adolescência perturbada e ainda estava tentando se livrar de alguns traços dela. Ele era muito novo, Du também era nova para ser mãe.

Eles ainda tinham uma vida pela frente.

Mas, ele jamais iria concordar que ela abortasse o filho deles. Ele já considerava seu filho. Se tinha uma coisa que tinha aprendido com o Comendador é que não se foge da _raia_, das suas responsabilidades. E ele não iria fugir. Ficaria do lado dela, ajudar no que for preciso.

Sentia Du se acalmar aos poucos, uma de suas mãos lhe faziam carinho nos cabelos. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça, enxugando algumas lágrimas insistentes de seus olhos.

Ele pegou o rosto dela nas mãos e sentia como se segurasse _toda sua vida._

_ Vai ficar tudo bem... – ele disse e logo respirou fundo. Não sabia se dizia pra ela ou pra si.

_ Não, lek...

_ Vai sim, Du. Eu sei que eu sou um babaca, às vezes, eu sou _mó_ crianção. Mas eu não vou deixar você passar por essa sozinha. Vou estar ao seu lado, cara. E se esse bebê tá na sua barriga, ele não foi feito sozinho, né?

Eduarda acabou sorrindo e ele também. Besta, isso que ele era.

_ Eu vou te ajudar, eu... Eu tô perdidão também, cara. Mas, eu não... vou sair do seu lado e do _nosso filho._ \- ele repetiu.

_ Lek, isso não é brincadeira... é uma vida toda cuidando de um ser e...

_ O que tu quer, Du? Uma família? Eu te dou uma. Um lar? Eu te dou também. É essa vida que vamos ter daqui pra frente, cuidando desse _ser_...

João Lucas não entendia se tinha sido um _acidente_ ou se era pra acontecer de fato. Ele tava encrencado, isso ele sabia.

Du ficou quieta com as palavras dele na cabeça. Imaginando uma vida toda ao seu lado, um lar construído com o amor deles. Pensando com clareza agora, aquela _coisa_ em sua barriga era resultado disso, do amor. Mas ela ainda se sentia insegura, não queria discutir com ele. Não queria dizer que ainda estava pensando em abortar.

_ Eu juro pra você, vou dar o meu melhor, lek. – ele disse passando os dedos em seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas dela.

Lucas encostou sua testa na dela e a beijou.

O caçula dos Medeiros sabia que a família _intrometida_ estava curiosa na sala aguardando os dois. Marta estava em cólicas, queria ter ouvido tudo de trás da porta, mas Zé tinha a impedido. Os minutos que os dois demoravam pareceram eternos pra ela.

Então, ele desceu de mãos dadas com Du. Arrancando um suspiro agoniado da mãe, que já imaginava o que poderia ser.

_ Meu filho... – ela se levantou do sofá, não o deixando falar. – Essa _hip..._

Eduarda apertava a mão de Lucas com força, totalmente incomodada com a situação. Todos os observavam.

_ A Du tá grávida. – ele disse.

O que se ouviu em seguida foi uma sucessão de expressões de surpresa, Lucas observava o rosto da mãe ficando rosa e Zé se levantou para amparar a esposa.

_ Grávida, Lucas? – Zé perguntou.

_ Grávida. – ele respondeu, com uma firmeza que não sabia de onde vinha.

_ De quem? – Marta perguntou em tom nervoso.

_ Como de quem, mãe? É _meu filho_, por isso que estou falando pra voc...

_ Como é que é, João Lucas?

_ Isso mesmo que tu ouviu! Eu vou ser pai do filho que a Du tá carregando...

_ Lucas... – Clara disse, em um tom de voz embargado pela emoção.

_ Se acalme, Marta. – Zé tentava segurá-la.

_ Um bastardo... – ela começou.

_ Bastardo, não! É um Medeiros de sangue, sim!

_ Mas e o DNA? – Zé Pedro questionou.

_ Eu confio na Eduarda e sei que é meu!

_ De uma relação ilegítima! Sem papel! _Dessazinha_! – Marta acusou.

_ Se for preciso, eu caso com ela. – ele disse, simplesmente.

_ Opa! Se acalmem todos! – Zé Alfredo acalmou o animo do filho e da mulher e encarou Du. – E o que tu quer, hein, mocinha?

_ Eu não queria esse filho... Mas, o Lucas insistiu e...

_ _Ótimo! _– Marta disse. – Ela não quer, pronto. Tá resolvido!

_ Como assim não quer? É meu neto! – Zé Alfredo disse.

_ Zé... – Marta começou.

_ Não, Marta! Se esse filho é de Lucas, é nosso neto e você vai ter ele, sim.

_ Pai... Não deixa a Du mais bolada do que ela já tá! Já conversei com ela, dá pra se acalmar? Eu só vim comunicar vocês, não vim pedir autorização. É a _minha_ vida e da Eduarda, que só diz respeito a ela, que estamos discutindo aqui!

Eduarda estava surpreendida com o tom de voz firme de Lucas e a forma como ele enfrentava a família toda. Sentia a confiança em suas palavras. Ela nunca imaginou que um dia iria vê-lo assim.

_ Vem, Du... – ele disse, a levando de volta pro quarto.

Ao entrarem os dois começaram a ouvir a discussão entre os patriarcas da família, Zé Alfredo apoiava Lucas, enquanto Marta queria se livrar daquele _problema_. Du sentia-se tonta com tudo que tinha passado naquele dia.

Seu estomago revirava tanto, mas tanto...

Lucas não conseguiu nem dizer o que queria, Du correu para o banheiro em disparada e ele foi atrás preocupado com o estado dela. Ela se abaixou na privada e começou a vomitar. Ele segurou os seus cabelos para que ela pudesse se sentir melhor.

_ Respira... – ele pediu depois de um tempo.

_ _Caraca_, isso é nojento! – ela disse quando o estomago se acalmava. – Eu não sei se vou aguentar, lek...

_ Vai sim, Du. Nós dois vamos conseguir.

Du se deitou na cama de Lucas após tomar um remédio para o enjoo que Silviano tinha trago pra ela. A discussão na sala parecia ter acabado e um silêncio estranho reinava no apartamento. Lucas estranhou, afinal após uma notícia daquela não era comum ficar tudo tão quieto. Talvez, seu pai tinha conseguido dominar a_ fera_.

Sabia que logo cedo, Lucas ia ter que prestar contas pra ele. Seu pai, que sempre fora tão apegado nos filhos, iria querer conversar com ele sobre tudo que tinha acontecido.

JL emprestou uma camisa limpa para Du e se deitou ao lado dela.

_ Tá melhor? – ele perguntou, enquanto a abraçava.

_ Não. – ela disse. Não sabia se era por causa do enjoo ou da situação toda. – Tu tá bem?

_ Eu tô. É estranho dizer que eu tô?

Du logo dormiu e antes de fechar os olhos, Lucas imaginava a vida que tinha pela frente. Em nove meses ele seria _pai_, e Eduarda, _mãe_. Se alguns meses antes alguém te contasse isso, ele não acreditaria.

Lucas estava assustado, mas estava feliz. Era uma felicidade estranha, um novo tipo. Sentia que era um recomeço da sua vida bagunçada e como sempre, não tinha pessoa melhor para dar um _restart _nela do que sua _melhor amigo_, agora, _mãe de seu filho._

Queria fazê-la feliz, queria que ela também sentisse que era uma chance de recomeçar.

Os dois irão ter momentos difíceis pela frente, mas ele tentava metalizar os bons. A história deles estava para ser escrita em uma nova fase. Uma fase que começava agora.

**Parte II – Capítulo 20: Três Palavras**

A conversa de João Lucas e seu pai não foi fácil, Zé Alfredo apoiava a decisão do filho e lhe explicou o descontentamento de Maria Marta. Lucas não voltaria atrás de sua decisão, o que deixou o Comendador orgulhoso. Apesar de toda a rebeldia dele, sabia que o filho é de boa índole.

Os dois conversavam em portas trancadas na Império.

_ Pô, pai, tu nem sabe o medo que eu tô. – Lucas suspirou. – Eu fico tentando me fazer de forte pra Du, por que ela tá desesperada... Quer... Olha, eu nem gosto de falar essa palavra...

_ O teu medo é normal, Lucas. Eu também, com tudo que tinha passado, tremi na base quando a sua mãe me disse que tava grávida. E foi a mesma sensação nas três vezes. – o rapaz sorriu para o pai.

_ Tu gosta dessa menina, filho? – o mais velho perguntou.

Lucas ponderou o que responder.

_ Eu gosto da Du pra caramba, pai. Ele é meu melhor amigo, minha parceira, e sei lá, tem uma coisa diferente, sabe? – sentia-se envergonhado de falar sobre aquilo o pai.

_ Olha, vou te dizer... Um relacionamento não é fácil, filho. Bom saber que ela é sua parceira, porque agora será assim pro resto da vida. Mas, também precisa de _amor_. Sabe?

_ É... – foi o que Lucas disse, enquanto digeria as palavras dele.

_ Eu e a tua mãe, como tu sabe, brigamos toda hora! Nem tudo que ela fala eu aceito, e vice-versa, mas estamos juntos não estamos? Tua mãe é _uma peste_, mas tem amor. Quando eu coloquei os olhos nela lá em Genebra, _a quatrocentona cheia de nomes_, eu soube que ela ia mudar a minha vida e olhe onde eu tô agora... – Zé Alfredo apontou para a própria cadeira. – Crescemos juntos, tivemos vocês. Os maiores presentes da minha vida. Meu filho, acredite... Teu filho vai ser o teu bem mais precioso. Mais precioso que qualquer _diamante_ e o laço que você construirá com a mãe dele será tão forte quanto um.

Lucas estava emocionado com as palavras do pai. Sempre soube que por trás do _grande Comendador_ Medeiros havia uma grande mulher.

Marta esteve do lado dele na construção da empresa, ao seu lado durante a vida toda. Momentos difíceis, felizes, tristes. Sabia que era isso que queria com Eduarda, sabia que os dois iriam _durar _porque ele a amava.

Só ali ouvindo o pai lhe dizer tudo aquilo, imaginava sua vida com ela. E teria companheirismo, brigas, reconciliações e amor. **Era amor o que ele sentia por ela.**

Os dias passaram de forma dura para os dois, Lucas percebia o quanto Du estava _pra baixo_. Ele podia jurar que ela passava o dia chorando no quarto e não saia dele pra nada. Pedia para Claraíde anima-la, mas ela não queria. Estava desleixada no jeito de vestir até na maquiagem que ela tanto adorava. Ele ficava as horas na Império pensando nela e quando estava em casa ficava ao seu lado, tentando fazê-la rir. Nada parecia ajudar.

Os dois foram ao casamento desastroso de Maria Clara, Enrico não compareceu deixando todos os convidados com cara de _tacho_. Zé Alfredo estava soltando fogo pelas ventas, mas no geral, a princesa do Império se deu bem. Curtiu a festa com os convidados e Du achou que aquilo tinha sido um ato de extrema coragem.

Foi uma noite boa, apesar dos enjoos de Du estarem mais frequentes, eles dançaram juntos e ele pode ver a amiga sorrir novamente.

A notícia veio um dia depois: a mãe de Eduarda estava há tempos querendo mudar de vida e de ares; conseguiu um emprego em São Paulo e iria se mudar com os meninos para lá.

Lucas via a ruiva perder a direção, precisava tomar alguma atitude.

_ Clara... – ele entrou bruscamente na sala da irmã.

Maria Clara tinha enfiado a cara no trabalho, sua dedicação era notável e ninguém podia julga-la. Não depois daquele escândalo. Ás vezes, JL passava o dia todo na mesma sala que ela, só para não deixa-la sozinha.

_ Oi? – ela olhava alguns desenhos sobre a mesa.

_ Tu não quer ajudar o seu maninho querido aqui? – ele sorriu para a irmã e sentou-se em sua mesa. A tarde iria ser produtiva.

Eduarda foi despedir-se da mãe no aeroporto do Galeão, Mateus lhe agarrava as pernas com força.

_ Calma, lekinho... – Du se esforçava para não chorar na frente dos meninos. – Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou sempre visitar vocês e vocês sempre vão me visitar, prometo.

_ Eu vou poder brincar com ele? – ele apontava para a barriga de Du, que aparecia levemente sobre a camiseta.

_ Claro, né, pirralho! – ela bagunçou os cabelos dele, o pegou no colo e o abraçou forte.

_ Vai me visitar logo, tá, Du? – ele a deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Ela, que andava tão emocional nos últimos dias, sentia as lágrimas acumularem nos olhos. Amava tanto aqueles pirralhos, mas sabia que seria melhor pra eles e para Eliane mudarem de vida.

Eduarda se despediu de Felipe e Cadu, pedindo para os dois cuidarem da mãe e do irmão mais novo.

A ruiva estava bancando o aluguel da nova casa e iria continuar pagando os estudos dos três.

_ Du, eu prometo que vou te devolver tudinho depois, quando eu conseguir um dinheiro... – a mãe da menina começou.

_ Que é isso, Eliane. – ela sorriu. – Eu não quero o dinheiro de volta, hein? Não vou aceitar...

_ Mas, filha... – a mãe lhe olhava emocionada.

_ Nem vem que não tem.

Eduarda olhava a mulher à sua frente: _sua mãe_. Eliane tinha sido um péssimo exemplo de maternidade pra ela, mas ainda sim era sua mãe e quase nunca a chamava assim. Tinha pensado tanto nela nos últimos dias com essa gravidez, ela tinha ficado tão feliz. O mundo dava tantas voltas.

_ Se cuida, filha. – ela disse e pousou a mão na barriga de Eduarda. – E cuida dele também, tá? Eu sei que eu... – a voz da mulher embargou. – Não fui uma boa mãe pra você, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai ser... E vai ser muito feliz.

Eduarda não aguentou e abraçou a mãe, um abraço longo e acabou desabando no choro. Sentia a mãe chorar também.

_ Eu te amo, Maria Eduarda. – a mulher passava as mãos pelos cabelos da filha.

_ Ah, mãe... Eu também te amo, pô.

Ela nunca tinha dito para a mãe que a amava, mas depois dos últimos meses sem Carlos, as duas tinham criado uma ligação que já estava sendo distanciada.

Ela se afastou da mãe e limpou o rosto, enquanto a mulher fazia o mesmo.

_ Eu vou sentir a sua falta.

_ Eu vou estar aqui quando esse _lekinho_ nascer, viu? E você pode nos visitar sempre.

_ Valeu, mãe.

A voz de uma das atendentes do aeroporto chamou o voo da família de Du e os quatro partiram. Eduarda observava a família ir embora e tinha uma vontade louca de ir com eles. Amava Lucas, mas não sabia se ia se encaixar na família dele. A dela poderia ser torta, mas ela tinha um lugar.

Ao voltar para o apartamento, vulgo sua prisão domiciliar, Du sentia uma clima diferente. Não sabia se era a tristeza por saber que não tinha outro lugar pra fugir ou se era outra coisa.

_ _Madamoiselle_ Eduarda. – Silviano se aproximou dela.

_ Oi, Silviano. – ela respondeu em um tom desanimado.

_ O Josué lhe espera no estacionamento, ele vai te levar ao ginecologista de _Milady_.

A ruiva não se lembrava de ter marcado consulta alguma, mas como estava alheia a tudo nem estranhou que fosse Josué a leva-la até o consultório.

No carro, seus pensamentos vagavam longe como sempre estava acontecendo. Ela se sentia uma marionete dos parentes de Lucas, Marta queria que ela fosse ao médico dela, Zé queria comandar a vida do neto que nem tinha crescido no ventre dela ainda.

Du não queria aquele bebê, mesmo com o apoio total de Lucas, sentia que aquela vida de ser mãe não era pra ela.

A gravidez estava tornando-a depressiva, sem vontade de viver. Apesar de tudo, seria a primeira consulta, sentia-se ansiosa. Queria voltar com notícias boas para que todos parassem de lhe encher o saco.

Não percebeu o caminho que Josué seguia, afinal, nem sabia onde era o tal consultório do doutor Marcos, mas ele parou em frente à um estabelecimento que nada parecia um local de trabalho de um médico.

Ainda estavam em Copacabana em uma rua muito conhecida dela, mas o local não era o mesmo. A antiga _Magnum_ tinha virado um restaurante extremamente chique, tanto quanto o Enrico (ou o novo Vicente, como preferirem). Ela olhava confusa para a porta do lugar, onde um homem de terno à esperava.

_ Que é isso, cara?

_ Eduarda, só peço para que entre. O meu compromisso era te trazer até aqui. – Josué lhe disse.

_ O que tá rolando?

_ Vá e veja você mesma. – o gaúcho lhe respondeu.

Um tapete vermelho se estendia pelo caminho até a porta, ela caminhou até o homem. Ele nada disse só lhe abriu a porta. Eduarda estava confusa demais.

Ainda era dia, mas o lugar estava um breu, pois o homem fechou a porta logo depois que ela passou. Sentia que aquilo era uma armadilha, seu coração palpitava no peito.

_ Oi? – ela disse.

Eduarda ouviu barulhos de movimento e sentiu o coração parar quando ouviu os toques de violino de sua música preferida de todos os tempos. Um arrepio lhe percorreu inteira, os acordes de _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_ lhe tocavam na alma.

As luzes foram se acendendo devagar, deixando o lugar ainda mal iluminado e um palco improvisado no espaço havia uma mulher em um violoncelo e dois homens em um violino.

A voz de seu cantor preferido começou a tocar em caixas de som e em um telão imenso em uma parede Eduarda via o seu rosto e de Lucas.

_ _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing... Watch you smile while you are sleeping... While you're far away and dreaming... _

Eduarda sentiu os olhos encheram d'água, havia fotos do começo da amizade deles. Milhares. Fotos de Du dormindo que ele tinha tirado, das festas, fotos na praia. Uma foto em que ela tinha subido em suas costas de frente pro mar. Um monte de selfies que ela nem lembrava mais a existência e outras que tinha pedido para ele apagar e o besta não tinha feito.

_ _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender... I could stay lost in this moment forever... Well, every moment spent with you..._ – ela já sentia as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto e suas mãos apertavam a barriga. Seu coração estava tão disparado que ela pensava que iria cair ali mesmo. - _Is a moment of treasure._

No momento do refrão, Lucas apareceu de trás do telão, segurava uma rosa vermelha em uma mão e a outra mão estava no bolso. O mesmo terno que ele tinha saído hoje de manhã.

Du queria bater nele, mas estava tão absorta com a surpresa que não conseguia fazer nada a não ser olhar para ele com a visão coberta pelas lágrimas.

Enquanto a música ainda tocava, ele se aproximou dela com um sorriso. O mesmo sorriso que ela amava, o mesmo Lucas (talvez um pouco diferente) que ela sempre amou, desde do primeiro dia naquele mesmo lugar.

Ele lhe ofereceu a rosa e Du a segurou com as mãos trêmulas.

_ Vou te matar, lek... – ela disse com a voz de choro e Lucas riu. Ela nunca tinha recebido uma flor.

Pegou em seu rosto e deixou um beijo em cada uma de suas lágrimas. Mesmo na luz ainda fraca, Du podia ver seus olhos, tão castanhos, tão naturais quando à luz do dia.

_ Eu amo essa música... – ela balbuciou, emocionada.

_ Eu sei, lek. – ele disse, quase rindo. – Eu te trouxe aqui, Du... Tu lembra daqui? – ela assentiu. – Eu me lembro tão bem de como era. Me lembro do dia que você _me salvou_. É... Não foi eu que te salvei, você que me salvou, cara. – ele dizia olhando para o rosto dela. – Eu me lembro de ter me aproximado de você por causa da cor do seu cabelo. – ela riu. – Foi. Juro pra você! E depois de um jeito tão estranho viramos amigos, você virou minha parceira de vida. E hoje, acho que você não tem nem ideia do significa pra mim... Cabeça fraca e idiota do jeito que sou, eu demorei demais, cara... Demorei demais pra perceber que a mulher da minha vida estava do meu lado.

Eduarda sentia as pernas bambas com as palavras dele, mesmo com o tom de riso, Lucas estava falando sério ela sentia e nunca imaginou passar por uma situação daquela.

_ Eu sei que tu acha _brega pacas_ essa história de casamento e _frufruzinho_. Mas, não custa tentar...

Foi nesse momento que Du sentiu cada pedacinho do corpo se arrepiar.

_Isso estava acontecendo de verdade? Com ela? Era um sonho? Deus do céu, que é isso, cara! _

João Lucas se ajoelhou aos seus pés e Eduarda ficou imóvel, seu rosto demonstrava a surpresa com o momento. Quando ele a olhou de novo, seus olhos estavam também marejados e ele lhe sorria. _Aquele maldito sorriso_.

_ Lek... – ele fuçou em um dos bolsos da calça e achou a caixinha. Ele nunca tinha ficado tão nervoso na vida, nem quando tinha enfrentado os traficantes. Enfrenta-los agora seria muito melhor. - Tu...Você, Du, quer casar comigo? – ele disse tropeçando nas palavras. Abrindo a caixa e revelando a joia exclusiva que ele e Clara tinham imaginado juntos.

O anel de noivado era lindo, feito de ouro branco, mas no lugar de um diamante, estava uma pedra de rubi da cor dos cabelos de Eduarda que brilhava pra ela. Ela perdeu o ar.

_ Du? – ele começou a se preocupar com a falta da resposta. – Ó, eu sei que é repentino, mas... me responde... Eu... – ele pensou no que dizer e finalmente disse: **\- Eu te amo.**

Ela sentia que ia desmaiar à qualquer momento. Lucas tinha tido à ela que a amava com as três palavras. Ela sorriu pra ele, um sorriso idiota no rosto e as lágrimas desceram de novo.

**_ Ah, lek... Eu também te amo.** Claro que eu vou casar contigo, cara. – ela disse.

Lucas sentiu um alívio tão grande que não soube nem explicar, pensou que Eduarda iria sair correndo ou pior cair dura no chão. Ela o amava e tinha confirmado, com todas as letras. Ele sentiu as lágrimas caírem também.

Ele se levantou e tremendo tirou o anel da caixa e pegou na mão de Du.

_ Tu tá certo disso, Lucas? – ela perguntou.

_ Nunca estive tão certo... – ele encaixou a joia no dedo anelar de sua mão direita e beijou o lugar logo em seguida.

Sentiu um tapa nas costas, Du lhe sorria. Um sorriso tão grande, tão emocionado, tão _feliz_ que Lucas percebeu que tudo que tinham passado e que iam passar iria valer todo o esforço. _Tudo._

Ela pulou em seu pescoço e os dois se beijaram. Aquele estava sendo um dos dias mais felizes da vida deles.

Eduarda pensou que as surpresas acabariam por aí, mas tomou um susto quando a luz foi acesa e com o barulho de champagne explodindo pelo restaurante.

Os Medeiros de Mendonça e Albuquerque olhavam os dois sorrindo, Zé Alfredo segurava o champagne, até Maria Marta parecia emocionada. José Pedro com a mulher e a enteada sorriam, Clara escondia as lágrimas, Silviano, Josué, todos ali.

_ PARABÉNS! – eles gritaram em uníssono.

Eduarda soube que a vida poderia ser difícil daqui pra frente, mas esse momento iria ficar gravado eternamente na cabeça dela para se lembrar de que a felicidade existe. E existe em um tamanho desproporcional que não cabe no peito, muito menos em um corpo. E o amor também existia, ele a completava e transbordava.

Se tinha dúvidas que amava Lucas, hoje não tinha mais. Ele a conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Tinha feito tudo àquilo pra ela. E o mais importante, tinha dito que a amava e ela nunca tinha se sentido amada assim.

Lucas é seu melhor amigo, parceiro, _amor da sua vida._

**Parte III – Capítulo 21: João e Maria**

Eduarda sentia-se mal naquele amontoado de tecidos claros, não sabia se era a pressão que estava baixa ou alta demais, mas aquilo tudo estava a sufocando.

_ Du... – Clara começou. – Você tá bem? – observava o rosto pálido da futura cunhada.

_ Tô sim, sei lá... – Acho que aqui tá quente demais...

As duas estavam em um ateliê de uma famosa estilista carioca, a mesma que tinha feito o vestido de Clara. Du já tinha vestido quinhentos modelos diferentes e nenhum deles a tinha agradado.

Estavam lá desde de cedo, Du não aguentava mais a voz escandalosa da mulher e Clara podia ver a exaustão em seu rosto.

_ Isabel, querida! – Clara chamou a mulher antes que ela trouxesse mais duzentos vestidos. – Vamos dar uma volta e voltaremos.

Du sentiu um tremendo alivio quando as duas colocaram o pé na rua. Clara a levou para um restaurante e as duas se sentaram em uma mesa reservada.

_ Du, que foi? Por que você tá assim?

As duas tinham se aproximado nas últimas semanas, Clara queria conhecer a futura esposa do irmão. Era apegada demais à Lucas, afinal, ele era o caçula e sempre estava ao lado dela.

Desde do dia do noivado Eduarda sentia aquela falta de ar. As coisas começaram a ficar estreitas quando todo mundo ao seu redor começou a planejar o _seu_ casamento.

Pra começar, ela não queria uma festa pomposa, enquanto Marta queria uma festa gigantesca, tão gloriosa quanto a de Clara. Du queria uma cerimônia simples com as pessoas que conheciam, metade da lista escrita por sua futura sogra eram pessoas que ela nunca viu na vida.

Lucas e José Alfredo conseguiam remediar as discussões e ficou decidido que Marta não abriria mão de uma cerimônia religiosa. A mulher é devota de todos os Santos e queria ver o seu filho em um altar. Pelo menos, um deles. Já que José Pedro tinha casado apenas no civil, Clara foi largada, acabou restando para Lucas realizar o sonho da mãe.

Já a festa seria uma pequena recepção para poucos convidados no restaurante Vicente já que o restaurante no local da Magnum não tinha mais dias disponível.

Como os Medeiros de Mendonça e Albuquerque são parte da elite da sociedade carioca, a imprensa toda noticiava o casamento de João Lucas com uma _plebeia_. Afinal, era isso que Du era aos olhos de todos. Ele era um príncipe de um reinado e ela era uma pessoa comum.

Tudo isso estava deixando Du maluca! As coisas eram feitas no sigilo para que nada caísse nas mãos erradas, Marta a puxava de um lado, enquanto Clara a puxava de outro. Ela estava quase desistindo de tudo!

_ Eu tô, Clara. Eu só não curti aqueles vestidos, ué.

_ Relaxa, Du. – a irmã de Lucas pegou nas mãos da ruiva. – Eu sei como isso tudo pode ser desgastante pra você, mas é o _seu casamento_, não é o meu, nem o da dona Marta. Você tem o direito de escolher o que quer.

_ Não é o que parece, cara. – as duas riram.

_ Eu sei que você tem um estilo todo seu e aqueles _vestidões _não tem nada a ver contigo. Mas, pra te ajudar, preciso saber do que gosta. Pelo menos _isso_ tem que ser uma decisão só sua.

_ Tá... Eu... Tenho uma ideia, você vai me achar uma _doida_, mas... – Du começou.

As duas almoçaram e depois foram para a Império, Clara estava animada com a ideia de Eduarda. Du passou na sala de João Lucas o surpreendendo e lhe roubando um beijo.

_ O que tu fazendo aqui, lek?

_ Relaxa, executivo. Tô só dando uma passada, a Clara ainda vai me empurrar para aqueles ateliês de novo. – a ruiva revirou os olhos.

João Lucas sorriu para Du, a abraçando pela cintura e fazendo carinho no seu rosto.

_ Eu não me importo com o que vai estar vestindo, pode ser até aquela toalha branca lá de casa... – os dois riram.

_ Tu é um idiota, lek.

_ Falou a normal, né, Eduarda. – ele deu de ombros. – Mas já que insistiram tanto, acho bom tu achar um vestido legal... Antes que essa _coisinha _cresça demais. – ele se abaixou e depositou um beijo na barriga dela. – E quando é a consulta?

_ E eu, lá sei? Tua mãe tá comandando tudo pra mim. General Maria Marta.

Clara interrompeu os dois chamando Eduarda.

_ Vá lá, soldado. – os dois fizeram posição de sentido e João Lucas voltou aos seus afazeres.

Eduarda entrou na imensa sala de Clara, a mesa dela estava tomada por papéis em branco e lápis de desenho de todos os tamanhos. Du se sentou a frente dela na mesa.

_ Pode começar. – Clara lhe sorriu. – Tenho certeza que um amigo meu vai querer costurar o seu vestido. Nem se preocupe, só desenhe...

As duas passaram o dia em portas trancadas na Império, Eduarda desenhou o vestido que queria e Clara o completou com algumas joias nos detalhes. Pela primeira vez desde do noivado estava satisfeita com algo de seu casamento.

_José Alfredo e Maria Marta de Medeiros Mendonça e Albuquerque; e  
Eliane Botichele_

_Convidam para o casamento de seus filhos:_

_João Lucas e Maria Eduarda_

_À realizar-se no dia oito de novembro de 2014, às 18h, na Igreja Matriz._

O grande dia tinha chegado. Du mal tinha conseguido dormir durante a noite não sabia se era por causa da gravidez ou da ansiedade extrema. Os maquiadores teriam que lutar para apagar os sinais de cansaço de seu rosto, Clara e Danielle rondavam Eduarda o tempo todo a deixando mais nervosa.

Marta tinha cedido a suíte imperial para que ela pudesse passar o dia se arrumando. O único momento realmente bom daquele dia agitado foi quando ela pode entrar na banheira e ficar alguns minutos relaxando. Fazia carinho em sua barriga que começava a aparecer.

O desespero por não ter aquele bebê tinha sido esquecido com a loucura que girava em torno dela, mas ela ainda não estava segura. Tinha tanto medo e ver aquela _coisinha_ como Lucas chamava tomando forma em seu ventre era assustador.

_ É, _lekinho_, quem diria. Vou casar e com o Lucas ainda, que tu acha disso? Eu tô achando tudo muito doido. – ela conversava sorrindo.

Como tinha que ser, aquele tempo relaxante passou voando, logo ela estava sendo tirada de lá e haviam mais de _cem_ pares de mãos fazendo seu cabelo e suas unhas.

_ Du! – Clara invadiu o quarto. – Aqui! – ela entrou com um saco preto que envolvia o vestido. Um sorriso imenso no rosto. – Chegou!

_ Valeu, Clara. Valeuzão mesmo. – ela disse. – Tô louca pra ver ele.

O vestido teve que ser ajustado até um dia antes, pois Eduarda não parava de _crescer_. A conta com o estilista deve ter sido cara, mas Clara havia custeado dizendo que era um presente para Du e um presente por deixa-la participar de tudo aquilo.

Depois de horas, os cabelos de Eduarda estavam prontos e brilhando como nunca. Os fios da frente presos atrás e o resto solto em ondas pelos seus ombros. A maquiagem estava do jeito que ela sempre amou, os olhos escuros e os lábios vermelhos. As unhas em preto sem tirar sua essência. Agora só restava ela em um roupão e as mulheres que queriam vesti-la.

_ Ó, não é por nada, não, mas posso fazer isso sozinha?

As mulheres assentiram e saíram da suíte a deixando só. O vestido estava pendurado em uma arara especial que tinham levado pra lá, ela abriu e lá estava sua _obra prima_. Du amava roupas e desenhava sempre, mas nunca tinha pensado ver algo que tinha desenhado tomar vida.

Ela vestiu as meias características, só que dessa vez, brancas e colocou o vestido se olhando no espelho em seguida. Estava _perfeito._

O corpete definia a sua cintura e elevava seu busto, brilhava e na junção dele com a saia estavam cravejados de rubis desenhados por Clara. A saia ia até metade de suas coxas na frente e era longa na parte de trás, mostrando a meia-arrastão branca.

Ela vestiu os sapatos altos vermelhos e começou a sentir o nervoso se aproximar. Ela ainda se olhava no espelho, segurando o seu ventre quando ouviu uma batida na porta e ninguém menos que Maria Marta entrou.

A soberana dos Medeiros olhou Eduarda de cima a baixo e encarou o rosto assustado da menina. _É tão nova_, assim como ela era quando se casou com Zé Alfredo. Marta vestia-se elegantemente, um vestido longo e bem desenhado. Ela também seria centro das atenções, pois levaria seu filho ao altar.

A mulher de olhos verdes carregava uma caixinha e se aproximou da ruiva.

_ Bem que Clara disse que seu vestido era a sua cara. – ela disse, em um tom quase brincalhão.

Eduarda não conseguiu nem sorrir, tamanho nervosismo.

_ Eduarda, Du... Lek, sei lá como você gosta de ser chamada... Eu sei que não tá sendo fácil pra você, dá pra ver nos seus olhos o seu medo... – Du assentiu. – Mas, também dá pra ver nos seus olhos o quanto você gosta do meu filho... – a menina engoliu em seco. – Eu não estou sendo uma _sogra_ fácil, nem nunca serei, mas foi _você_ que Lucas escolheu, você será a mãe do meu neto... Eu lhe trouxe uma coisa... – Marta sentou-se na cama e Eduarda fez o mesmo.

A imperatriz abriu a caixinha e lá estava um grampo de cabelo, mas não era um grampo qualquer. Era uma joia com pedrarias em azul que combinavam os olhos de Marta.

_ Já que você se recusou a usar um véu ou uma grinalda...Eu sei que não tem nada de azul na sua roupa, use apenas se quiser... Foi a única joia que usei no meu casamento com o Zé, acredite. Não éramos ricos como somos hoje, mas eu o amava e o amo. Muito.

Eduarda sentiu a garganta embargar com tamanha emoção (malditas oscilações de humor na gravidez!), Marta que sempre tinha sido um muro em relação aos seus sentimentos estava ali emocionada lhe oferecendo uma coisa com tamanha importância.

_ Obrigada, dona Marta, eu nem sei o que...

_ Me chame só de Marta, Du, ou prefere que eu te chame de lek? – as duas sorriram e Du pegou o grampo nas mãos.

_ Obrigada, Marta.

Eduarda se levantou e foi até o espelho, Marta a ajudou a encaixar o grampo na parte presa de seu cabelo. A ruiva abraçou a sogra e lhe agradeceu mais uma vez.

_ Vamos, só não se atrase, não é de bom tom a noiva se atrasar demais! – Marta disse, retomando a compostura de dura mulher.

A menina assentiu e pode jurar que viu lágrimas nos olhos dela antes dela sair do quarto.

Eduarda recebeu a visita de Clara, Danielle e Beatriz que seria sua madrinha. As amigas se abraçaram segurando o choro para não estragar a maquiagem. Vitor seria o par de Beatriz, enquanto Clara e José Pedro eram os padrinhos de João Lucas.

A mãe de Du também a visitou antes de partir para a igreja junto com os meninos, ela estava tentando não chorar o tempo todo.

Esperou o silêncio tomar conta do apartamento e pegou o buquê feito com rosas vermelhas, pensava em Lucas. Será que ele estava tão nervoso quanto ela? Sentia suas pernas tremerem por cima dos saltos.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e lá estava o Comendador, todo de preto como sempre. Eduarda lhe sorriu, envergonhada.

_ Tu tá linda, menina. – ele lhe disse com o sotaque que ele não perdida nunca.

_ Obrigada. – ela disse, sem graça.

O homem de preto se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

_ Venha, chegou a hora.

Os dois desceram juntos com a presença de Josué para o carro de João Lucas, ela fez questão de ir com aquele carro. Não era o mais caro, nem o mais chique, mas era o que tinha um significado real pra ela.

Ao chegarem na Igreja, as mãos de Eduarda suavam, a imprensa tomava a entrada do local e só abriram espaço para o carro que chegou. Os flashes pipocavam. Ela respirou fundo.

_ Relaxe, menina. Tudo vai dar certo.

João Lucas já tinha feito a sua entrada e sorria mecanicamente para todos, o nervosismo era tão grande que ele pensava ia cair duro no chão. Eduarda já estava alguns minutos atrasada, Clara e Marta tentavam acalma-lo, mas tudo que ele se lembrava era das vezes que ela sumira e o tinha deixado sem notícias. E claro, do casamento de Maria Clara.

O local não estava cheio, mas ele sentia-se claustrofóbico.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar. _Tão clichê,_ ele pensou.

Eduarda segurava com força no braço de José Alfredo, ele a apoiava.

_ Cara, não me deixa cair... – ela comentou.

Estava quase cega com os flashes que disparavam ao seu redor. Mateus estava a sua frente e iria despejar pétalas no chão. (Dama de honra que se lasque, ela tinha um cavalheiro de honra). O sorriso do menino era enorme.

_ Jamais, criança. – Zé lhe respondeu.

Quando as portas se abriram, todo o barulho da igreja cessou ao redor de Lucas. Um silêncio maravilhoso lhe tomou.

Eduarda caminhava em câmera lenta até o altar, ele estava fascinado. Será que conseguiam enxergar em seus olhos o quanto estava _apaixonado_? Ela estava vestida como _ela_, sem tirar nem por. A sua personalidade sempre tinha sido uma coisa que Lucas admirava.

Já ela, quando botou os olhos em Lucas, esqueceu-se de sorrir para as pessoas. Estava com medo de tropeçar no tapete, apesar da causa do seu vestido nem tocar o chão.

Ao chegar no altar, Zé Alfredo lhe deu mais um beijo na testa e entregou sua mão para a mão de Lucas, depois de abraçar o filho.

Ao segurar na mão de Lucas ela não sentia mais que iria cair.

Du, que nunca tinha sido religiosa, não entendia uma palavra do que o padre dizia, só repetia as palavras quando lhe convinha.

Na hora das juras, Lucas não repetiu uma palavra sequer que o Padre lhe sussurrou no ouvido.

_ Lek... – ele começou, a igreja riu e Eduarda sentiu o rosto corar. – Eu prometo que eu vou estar do seu lado, cuidar de você, te proteger de tudo... – ele dizia e os dois estavam emocionados. – Prometo estar do seu lado mesmo quando você for uma chata insuportável, porque nunca conheci mulher tão marrenta. Prometo estar com você até quando seu cabelo vermelho ficar todo branco. – Du lhe sorriu e apertou a sua mão. – E ah... Prometo estar com você, na saúde, na doença, na tristeza, na alegria e blá, blá, blá... – todos riram mais uma vez. - Até que a morte nos separe. – ele encaixou a aliança de ouro na mão esquerda dela.

Ele ainda não podia dizer nada sobre o bebê, queria tanto poder, mas a imprensa ainda não sabia de nada.

_ Eu prometo, lek, estar com você todos os dias de nossas vidas. – ela não sabia como sua voz saia firme. – Até naqueles dias que você for um convencido, um idiota. Porque... eu amo todas as versões de você. Até o engomadinho executivo. – ele lhe sorriu. – E vou lutar para te ver sorrir, porque o seu sorriso é o que eu mais gosto de ver. É sério, lek, na saúde, na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, até que morte nos separe.

_ Pelos poderes concebidos a mim... – o padre começou.

Lucas não pode esperar o padre dizer, a beijou antes da hora. Um beijo longo e carinhoso que arrancou os aplausos de todos.

_ Pode beijar a noiva. – o padre disse ao risos.

Na recepção no restaurante de Vicente, todos brindaram com champagne e Du com água com gás. A atmosfera era alegre, todos conversavam. Agora ela estava sentada depois de tanto andar e cumprimentar as pessoas. Os pés estavam inchados e ela estava morta de fome.

_ Qual foi, Du... – Lucas se sentou do lado dele.

_ Eu tô _varada_ de fome, como diz o seu pai. – ela comia uns canapés, Lucas roubou alguns do prato dela. – Ei! O teu filho precisa comer!

_ Mas não tudo isso, cara... Eu tô é louco pra ir embora, sabia?

_ Ah é? Eu tô louca pra tirar esse vestido, o lekinho tá ficando sem ar nessa roupa...

_ Quero ir embora justamente pra isso, pra tirar esse vestido.

Eduarda riu da cara de Lucas.

_ Me provocando com essa meia e esse vestido curto desde da igreja, Du! Isso não se faz... Vou me vingar!

_ Quero ver só, cara. – ela o provocou.

_ Eduarda Botichele Medeiros de Mendonça e Albuquerque, eu só não te provoco mais porque a fome tá grande... – ele deu um beijo no pescoço dela. _ Ô, você devia ter deixado o "Maria" do teu nome...

_ Iria ficar um nome quilométrico, cara. Imagina escrever tudo isso por extenso, ia levar a vida toda! E eu não gosto do Maria.

_ João e Maria. – Lucas disse, brincalhão. – Na casa de doces! Cuidado, a bruxa tá vindo!

Eduarda riu quando viu Marta se aproximando da mesa.

_ Chegou a hora da dança.

_ Ah, mãe... – Lucas resmungou.

_ Agora, Lucas.

Du vestiu os sapatos novamente e os dois se levantaram e foram para o meio da pista de dança. Após o anúncio de Claúdio Bolgari, os dois começaram a dançar a mesma música do noivado, novamente aquele silêncio. Parecia que existiam só os dois. Eduarda apoiou o rosto no ombro de Lucas e ele lhe segurou na cintura.

Os dois se moviam ao som da música e se beijaram.

_ Te amo, lek. – ele sussurrou.

_ Mentira... – ela riu da cara surpresa dele. – Eu também, mas não conta pra ninguém.

Os convidados se juntaram aos noivos quando a música mudou para uma valsa comum, Du via José Pedro com Danielle, Vitor com Beatriz, Clara com Vicente (O que é que tava rolando entre os dois?), Eliane com o namorado paulista e José Alfredo e Maria Marta.

Era só o começo, mas queria que ela e Lucas fossem assim daqui vinte anos.

A vida à dois estava só começando.


End file.
